Las vueltas de la vida
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Cápitulo Final, con mucho cariño a todos quienes me han aguantado y apoyado. Sayo
1. Default Chapter

Los giros de la vida  
  
"Este fic pertenecía a Darki y Yui, de hecho primer capitulo es de ellas (amigas..las extraño!!!!)..... después de esto me lo enviaron a mí, Me presento, aquí.. SaYiTo..SaYo.. Ali, tengo 17 y a causa de que Dark y Yui (a quienes conocí por Internet) no pudieron seguirse conectando (Y veo que no han actualizado su fic!!!!!!)...... Así que este es el primer fic que hago.. es decir a partir del segundo capitulo de este fic :P, así que a partir de ese capitulo no se extrañen si hay cambios en escritura o algo así..trate de hacerlo bien pero U.U.....(compasión es mi primer fic!!)........esperó no defraudar a nadie..... GRACIAS AMIGAS!!, ven que lo subí!!!!!!...."  
  
"Ahora si el fic....espero sea de su agrado ."  
  
"Los personajes no son míos!!!!!!! NO LO SON?? T.T Yo los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Snifff........ la idea original es de Yui y este primer capitulo también... XD........ la letra subrayada o más grande o entre "" es mi aporte actual..solo avisar T.T."  
  
AUTORAS: Dark_Miaka y Yui  
  
Capitulo uno  
INTRODUCCIÓN A SUCESOS PRESENTES  
  
El tiempo y el espacio nos dan pruebas, forman nuestras historias, el destino me dio una prueba, aún no se con que fin, pero algo que jamás entenderé es si entre todos estos giros que debía dar mi existencia se encontró alguna vez previsto el enamorarme... dicen que el primer amor es difícil de olvidar... puedo afirmar que en mi caso a sido completamente verídica esa frase. Mas he sabido bien que también no siempre el amor ha de ser correspondido, así me ha ocurrido a mí, veo frente a mis ojos al primer amor de mi vida, el hombre o mejor dicho hanyou que trastornó mis sentidos y llego a mi corazón dejándolo a su merced sin piedad alguna, pero al mismo tiempo me queda la desazón de saber me encuentro en una situación difícil... se que el jamás me amará.... aunque mi alma clama por la piedad, pide a gritos que el me corresponda, se que no será así y sin saberlo mi corazón ya acostumbrado a la situación ha decidido seguirlo, acompañarlo y sobre toda las cosas amarlo sin importar saber que jamás serán devueltas todas aquellas sensaciones tan intensas para mi, esas sensaciones que solo el produce en mi, producto de un hechizo, llamado amor.  
  
Su corazón pertenece a otra.... lo se desde que lo vi, su rostro mostraba la tranquilidad de un niño, aún cuando decía haber sido sellado y odiar a quien le hizo victima de dicho conjuro... pero jamás fue así.... al contrarió, si el estar sellado le dolía fue nada más que por saber que su mujer amada lo había victimado. No lo negó más al esta reencarnar... el al amaba, y yo mientras me deshacía por dentro, llena de una desesperanza, victima del temor de saber jamás sería amada por ese ser que ocupaba cada milímetro de mi ser de mi sentir. Entre en una gran interrogante, debía decidir... o continuaba a su lado o me alejaba de él... sabía que si continuaba a su lado mi dolor sería fuerte al verlo amar con tal profundidad a quien fuese su primer y único amor... pero mi decisión estuvo tomada desde antes de cuestionármelo... me quedaría junto a él... lo amaba demasiado como para separarme de su lado, no importaba el dolor que tuviese que pasar, ni las pruebas que debiera superar.... mi corazón tenía un dueño y sin importar lo doloroso que fuesen los hechos, yo le seguiría sin titubear.  
  
Se que jamás me haría daño, se que me protegerá...pero entre esos pensamientos también tengo dudas... se que de ella aparecer el partiría a su encuentro, se que nos dejaría si ella se lo pidiese, el ha decidido devolverle todo el amor que en vida ella le entrego, la seguiría hasta el otro mundo, hasta el infierno... mis ojos se ponen lloroso, pero evito derramar lagrimas, las guardo, miro al cielo, es luna nueva, hoy el se encuentra en su forma humana, titubante levanto la mirada, para fijarla en el ser que ocupa mis pensamientos, ahí se encuentra Inuyasha, sentado, con la mirada perdida, su mirada entremezcla con la mía, veo sus ojos que me observan con un dejo de ternura... mis fuerzas decaen ante su mirada que me vence, bajo la mirada como avergonzada, pero cargada también por un pensamiento de tristeza.  
  
¿En que pensará?...  
  
Seguramente se pregunta en que pienso...  
  
Que preguntas me hago... ha de estar pensando en ella...  
  
De seguro cree pienso en Kikyou....  
  
Si por lo menos alguna vez sus pensamientos estuviesen dirigidos a mi....  
  
Si supiese que en mi mente en este instante solo esta la imagen de ella... Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha... Si pudiese lograr tu felicidad...  
  
Me das tantas cosas... me das felicidad... pero no puedo expresártelo..no puedo....  
  
¿Por qué todo ha de ser tan difícil?(en negrita lo que ambos piensan)  
  
Su mirada se ha desprendido de la mía, se que le causo dolor... es que no puedo corresponderle... mi vida pertenece Kikyou como la de ella me pertenece a mí, además esta en el último tiempo ha estado vulnerable, Naraku poco a poco a logrado desprenderse de los sentimientos de Onigumo y con frecuencia a tratado de herirla, también Kikyou ha cambiado, creo poder vislumbrar en ella a la antigua Kikyou a la que fue antes de morir, pero... también estas tu... Kagome... te has transformado en algo tan necesario para mi como el oxigeno, tu mirada, tu dulzura, tu amor tan puro, tu bondad... ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?...malditos días de luna nueva, me hacen sentir tan vulnerable, tan confuso, tan humano... al principio te veía solo como un detector de kakeras, pero has logrado entrar tan dentro de mí que creo imposible sacarte de mi ser... estas en mi corazón, en mi alma...pero ¿por qué siento todo esto?...acaso siento algo por ti?... no puedo negarlo, quizás no es amor, peor se le asemeja, quizás es cariño, quizás es... no lo se...como quisiera no pensar tanto en estos días.. mañana por lo menos ya seré denuevo un hanyou, reiniciaremos nuestra búsqueda, pero se que durante esta noche mis pensamientos serán cada ves más confusos y es que tenerte cerca cada día se me hace más difícil, pero también cada día se hace más indispensable... no se que será de nosotros... solo se que no quiero hacerte más daño, me parte el alma hacerte daño... como odio ser humano, pues se que me afecta más percibir tu tristeza.¿ Por que me amas Kagome?...si solo te causo dolor... como quisiera poder hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti, para mi...para ambos.  
  
Miro con cierta perturbación hacía donde esta mi amigo Miroku... el también pasa por malos momentos, se que teme por su maldición, veo al otro costado, ahí esta Sango, mirando a Kagome con detenimiento, es su amiga claro esta, ella también percibe que mi dulce Kagome esta siendo victima de una tristeza, una tristeza que yo lo provoco, por otro lado, el pequeño Shippo, siempre peleo con el, peor se que es también muchas veces más sabio que cualquiera de nosotros, que irónico, el menor, pero no por eso falto en sabiduría... se que todos están preocupados por ti y tu por tu parte estas preocupada por mí... Pero no puedo evitar sonreír... fuste tu quien me enseño este valioso sentir, la amistad... gracias a ti he conocido estos valiosos amigos, gracias ti mi corazón se sano... me gustaría decírtelo, pero se que eso no cambiaría casi nada... quizás debiera alejarme de todos ustedes... quizás solo así podrían tener todos un poco más de tranquilidad.  
  
Pobre amiga, se que esta sufriendo por lo que me ha dicho esta tarde, se que yo en su situación no podría actuar de la misma manera que ella, es admirable como su corazón puede mantener la calma, o quizás no la mantenga, peor se que para no perturbarnos a nosotros evita con todo su ser exteriorizar sus temores y penas... Quisiera ayudarle, pero se que no puedo, y como le estoy agradecida, ella me ha entregado una familia y fortaleza, cuando lo perdí todo ellos pasaron a formar parte de mi familia... y ha sido tanto el punto que he llegado a sentir cosas que jamás me creía capas de sentir... me he enamorado de aquel monje, ¿cómo me llego a pasar eso?... no lo entiendo, es un hentai y jamás ha cambiado modal alguno por estar junto a mi... lo más seguro es que me encuentre en disyuntiva semejante con mi amiga, pues siento que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos... pero yo no poseo la fortaleza de Kagome, y cada día se me hace más inevitable no caer en un agujero que me hace sentir tan inapropiada... no soy tan bella ni recatada como las otras señoritas, no soy como esas hermosas mujeres en las cuales mi amado Miroku se fijaría... solo soy una exterminadora..  
  
¿Por qué el llegaría a fijarse en mí?  
  
¿Por que es ella tan bella?  
  
¿Jamás me verá con otros ojos?  
  
¿Por qué no puedo decirle que es la única que posee mi corazón?  
  
¿Jamás me verá como a una mujer hermosa?  
  
Nunca merecería que ella me amase.. no a mi..un monje hentai!  
  
Pero como quisiera que sintieses por mi lo que yo por ti!!(lo mismo que en la anterior)  
  
Se ve tan dulce, además se ve preocupada por su amiga, no se como no puedo ir y decirle lo hermosa que me parece, lo única que es... pero es que temo el rechazo, estoy acostumbrado y podría aguantar el rechazo de cualquier mujer, pero no de ella!!... ella es la única en mi corazón, pero no soy merecedora de ella... es tan especial, no se compara a ninguna, no importa a cuantas mujeres mire yo... ella es la única que posee todo lo que podría yo buscar en una mujer.. pero no puedo decírselo, no la merezco, un hombre como yo, jamás merecería el amor de una diosa como ella... además jamás podría darte lo que te mereces, por que tu te lo mereces todo... Mi dulce y adorada Sango.  
  
Los miró a todos, jamás se dan cuenta que yo observándolos de lejos puedo entender que cada uno piensa en el otro.. los adultos son tan complejos, pero lamentablemente no se dan el tiempo ni tienen el valor para decirse las cosas a la cara.... ojalá no sea tarde cuando se decidan a actuar como les dicta su corazón... pero es que con lo que han visto como se atreverían, Kagome quien ha sido la más valiente al decir sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora sufre por sentirse no correspondida y por su parte se ve que inuyasha ya no esta tan seguro de si los sentimientos de Kagome son tan no correspondidos... Y por otro lado, ese par de Miroku y Sango, ellos deberían tener más valor, se ve que ambos se aman con la misma intensidad... pero tan temerosos que no atreven a dar a luz sus sentimientos... lo repito..que complejos son los adultos... pero que puedo decirles yo, solo soy un niño y jamás tomarían muy en cuenta mi opinión... si por lo menos escuchasen y obedecieran los que sus corazones les piden a gritos... las cosas nos serían así como las veo... sus vidas dejarían de ser más complejas... Espero con ansias el día en que puedan darse cuenta solos de que a veces debemos dejar de razonar tanto, que a veces hay que dejar que el corazón actué por si solo... pero eso son solo palabras ahora, creo que ninguno lo entiende bien aún.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo?.... se que deseaba matarle, pero ahora... no lo se, dudo demasiado, creo que quizás.... mi corazón me dicta distinto a la razón, quizás es hora de que vuelva a mi camino, quizás es hora de que remendé mis errores.. quizás es hora de regresar a su lado, se que el me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, por que me ama... por qué he perdido tanto mi tiempo luchando por entender lo que pasa conmigo, por que me he mantenido tan sola... ya no quiero estar sola, quiero estar junto al único ser que sé me ama... iré junto a Inuyasha, el me aceptará y estoy seguro sus amigos comprenderán... en cuanto a mi reencarnación es extraño como llego a sentir cierto afecto por ella..quizás entiendo en cierto grado su sentir, alguna vez yo también tuve un amor no correspondido, aunque fue hace mucho, antes de conocer a Inuyasha... creo que le entiendo... es difícil... y en cierto grado le admiro, pues yo jamás habría sacrificado mi felicidad por la de él... ¿por qué le admiro?.... yo sacrifique mi vida por Inuyasha... pero es aún más difícil poder sacrificar la felicidad por la de el ser amado.. por eso le admiro y se que si yo voy con Inuyasha ella sentirá tristeza, pero lo comprenderá, pues en su mirada se distingue que su mayor anhelo es que Inuyasha sea feliz, aun cuando no sea con ella, aun cuando sea conmigo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Fin......del primer capitulo.... pronto empiezo yo :p....... esperó ahí no defraudar a nadie Y.Y Besos a Kalita (Gracias por todo ;) )......a Mandy, Yashi, Kikyo (por todos los ánimos por msn, espero verles pronto) y a Chizuru!!!!! La familiar de Darki :P....... Besosssssss .a todos quienes me han recivido tan bien en el foro y en msn ( (ánimos a Kalita!!)"  
  
"REVIEW, para opiniones, criticas, etc......este capitulo... bueno a mi me gusta, por que no es mío..pero a partir del dos, porfis, me dicen lo que opinen, así ayudan a una novatita en esto a desarrollar mejor la escritura de fic ( "  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, gracias por el mail Dark, ojala leas aquí!!!, y lee esto..yo no actualizo hasta no ver que tu actualices si?, no seas cruel!!!!!!!.....para Kalita también va eh!!...... ByeBye"  
  
"SAYO" 


	2. Llegar para quedarse Azul mar

Los giros de la vida  
  
AUTORAS: Dark_Miaka y Yui  
  
Capitulo Dos  
  
Llegar para quedarse; Azul mar  
  
Nadie Podía decir que no había tenido cambios en su actitud, ella no entendía por que había cambiado tanto... pero por alguna extraña razón esos cambios aunque le tranquilizaban pues aclaraban su espíritu no le dejaban un sentimiento totalmente grato......quizás era por que junto con la leve aclaración en sus sentimientos, también habían venido a ella recuerdos de sus momentos como ser vivo, cuando ella poseía en su totalidad almas y sentimientos, también junto a los recuerdos de esta vida venían a ella extraños remordimientos, pues sabía que la decisión que tomaba daría tristeza a terceros, pero ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar esos hechos, ella merecía esa felicidad que hacía cincuenta años le habían arrebatado, una felicidad que ni siquiera en vida había podido tener..¿.pero eso acaso le daba derecho a quitarle la felicidad a otros seres?... pues... eso ella no podía evitarlo, los sentimientos siempre han sido algo confuso de descifrar y no era su culpa que Inuyasha la amara a ella y no a su reencarnación... pensó con algo más de tranquilidad en su semblante, ella quería ser feliz y en realidad no tenía por que estarse preocupando de lo que causaran sus decisiones en esa chiquilla.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Inuyasha no había estado muy tranquilo ese día, había recobrado su forma, era nuevamente el hanyou que ya todos conocen, pero a diferencias de ocasiones pasadas en que volver a su estado mitad bestia, esta ves, parecía estar aún más nervioso nervioso...  
  
-que extraño.. si siempre esta enfadado cuando tiene esa forma humana... y ahora que vuelve a ser un hanyou parece molesto...:- dijo Sango quien en compañía de Miroku examinaban la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-Si es cierto!, que bicho raro le habrá picado!:- había agregado Shippo, todos se fijaron en la mirada de Kagome, la cual parecía estar algo entristecida, miro con detenimiento al cielo dejando escapar un suspiro.  
  
-Monje Miroku... ¿también lo ha notado?:- dio por respuesta a su extraña actitud la joven Miko.  
  
-Si... lo he notado... al parecer la sacerdotisa Kikyou esta cerca:- inquirió el joven monje con una mirada pensativa.  
  
-Kagome:- murmuro la joven exterminadora para mirar con detenimiento a su amiga... en su rostro se reflejaba apoyo, pero Kagome le respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
-Vamos!!... no me voy a desanimar por eso!:- había dicho la joven miko en una carcajada, dejando algo más tranquilos a sus amigos. Pero en cambio si se había desanimado, desde que había notado el cambio en Inuyasha lo había comprendido... Kikyou estaba cerca... pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?... por eso no había hecho comentario, prefería mantenerse en silencio, hacer como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, pero en realidad el alma se le partía de pensar que tendría que encontrarse nuevamente en esa situación.. de verlo.. de ver a su amado Inuyasha en compañía de Kikyou, la mujer que el si amaba, quien si poseía su corazón...una mujer que no era ella.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya entrada la noche todo el ambiente parecía más calmo, Inuyasha pensando que todos se encontraban dormidos siguió el rastro de Kikyou, algo le decía que la joven no estaba bien... o quizás solo era el presentimiento de que algo estaba apunto de cambiar... querías ser cauteloso si... aunque era injusto que la fuese a ver engañando a sus amigos y a Kagome, debía hacerlo así.. prefería mil veces que Kagome no se enterara que había ido al encuentro de Kikyou a que lo descubriera o le siguiera, causándole el dolor tantas otras veces provocado.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Frente a un claro se encontraron ambos, algo le decía que la mirada de Kikyou mantenía un dejo de nerviosismo... ¿por qué?...... a Inuyasha le causo cierta alegría ver ese cambio en el semblante de su mujer amada... al parecer Kikyou estaba pasando un cambio, quizás hasta volvía a tener el mismo corazón que cuando le había conocido.. inuyasha sin notarlo había sonreído ante tales pensamientos, dándole algo más de seguridad a Kikyou.  
  
-Inuyasha..... he venido a decirte algo...:- murmuro Kikyou. El hanyou estaba sorprendido, la voz imponente de la sacerdotisa parecía haberse desvanecido. El hanyou asintió en aprobación para que esta continuase.  
  
-Pues... se que es difícil... pero.. deseo unirme a ustedes:- termino por decir Kikyou con un cierto temblor en sus palabras..... El hanyou sonrió lleno de gran felicidad.... ¿Kikyou estaba cambiando?...¿quería ir junto a ellos?.......Pero entonces lo recordó... el no estaba solo...... el tenía ya compañía... y sobre todo sabía que podía dañar mucho a Kagome si se precipitaba con su respuesta, aunque deseaba decirle que estaba de acuerdo, no podía hacerlo...  
  
-Debo consultarlo con el grupo...... :- murmuro el hanyou. La mujer entendió a la perfección lo que el hablaba... antes quizás hubiese reaccionado con cierto desprecio.. pero ahora lo entendía, ella había estado tan sola todo ese tiempo....... y en realidad aunque no lo dijese era un tormento aquella soledad.... así que estaba de acuerdo con que Inuyasha quien si había podido estar en compañía respetase a quienes estaban junto a él.  
  
-Esta bien:- dijo Kikyou abrazando al hanyou, ambos trataron de permanecer en silencio y tranquilidad, mientras los primeros rayos del sol inundaban el ambiente..primero con tenuidad, para luego devolver la luz al espacio... el brillo lo llenaba todo... estaba amaneciendo.. el hanyou ya decidido miro fijamente e a Kikyou para con una sonrisa nerviosa avisarle que era hora de ir a preguntarle a sus amigos que decisión tomarían...pero de ellos no aceptar..¿qué decisión tomaría el?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome había despertado con los primeros rayos de luz, notó al instante que el hanyou no se encontraba y supo sin tener que pensarlo donde estaría... lo conocía lo suficiente... sabía bien lo que él sentía...  
  
El resto del grupo pareció no pensar lo mismo que Kagome y esto fue más que claro por su reacción al ver que Inuyasha llegaba junto a Kikyou... el asombro les inundo, pero luego en sus rostros se vislumbro cierto impacto entremezclado con rabia.... pero nadie hablaba...  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿qué hace ella aquí?:- pregunto el kitsune con cara de pocos amigos. Sango había volteado a ver a su amiga, quien les daba la espalda.  
  
-Ella... desea estar de nuestro lado.... quiere ayudarnos:- dijo el hanyou con cierto orgullo, pero en realidad en su interior temeroso, sobre todo por la reacción de aquella quine le daba la espalda.  
  
-¿QUÉ?:- gritaron todos a coro (menos Kagome).......  
  
¿Estas loco!?:- le acotó el monje mientras lo alejaba escasos pasos del resto...- ¿No ves que la señorita Kagome esta aquí idiota??- El hanyou trato de evitar sentir ese remordimiento.. por dios el monje tenía razón. Mientras el resto observaba con desconfianza a Kikyou.  
  
-¿qué acaso no tienes sentimientos Inuyasha?... traerla aquí..pedir eso....:- le seguía reprochando el monje con voz autoritaria.  
  
-Basta...:- dijo kagome quien se acercó a el lugar donde ambos hombres (o hombre y hanyou) se encontraban hablando...:- Si la trajo es por que... si tiene sentimientos...:- dijo Kagome mirando a los dorados ojos del hanyou, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sincera, el hanyou fue victima de la sorpresa, el rostro de Kagome le dejaba ver tantas cosas en un mismo instante... comprensión, amor, aceptación... pero aquel brillo en los ojos de ella, ese brillo que escondió al ella darse cuenta de haber sido descubierta... ella también estaba sintiendo una gran desolación. Volteo para acercarse donde estaba Kikyou tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Shippo quien era el que veía a Kikyou de manera más lastimera.  
  
-Que suerte contar con tu apoyo.... Estoy segura que contigo junto a nosotros nos costará mucho menos encontrar los fragmentos:- Dijo kagome con una voz dulce, esbozando una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos... debía cerrarlos.. si no lo hacía sabía que no podría seguir sonriendo, que todos lo notarían... como deseaba desaparecer de ahí... necesitaba salir corriendo.  
  
-Gra..aacias:- tartamudeo Kikyou, sorprendida de la actitud de su reencarnación... sin entender como era que esa mujer podía responderle de esa manera... sin verla como una rival, si no aceptándola cuando nadie deseaba hacerlo.  
  
-Además llegas en buen momento.... yo justamente pensaba en regresar a casa...:- continuo la joven Miko (D:-miko le digo solo a Kagome..Yui:- por que?..no que Kikyou también lo es?... D.- mm, solo déjalo así..ya = ?):- pues bien... volveré cuanto antes:- dijo la joven llevando al kitsune junto a ella, dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para ir a buscar su mochila e irse cuanto antes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Al llegar la anciana notó al instante la tristeza de la mirada de la joven Miko.... titubeante si preguntar la causa o no, la miraba dejar las cosas y guardar otras en silencio, lo mismo hacía el pequeño Kitsune quien no entendía por que kagome había sido tan cordial con aquella muerta.  
  
-¿que ocurrió Kagome...?:- pregunto la anciana.  
  
-Nada... :- respondió esta tratando de verse calma- Sabe...afuera esta Kikyou:- dijo al joven. La anciana entre que sonrió de ver que su hermana estaba recobrando cierta h8manidad en su ser..pero también con eso entendió la actitud de Kagome.  
  
-Mi niña... yo:- Trato de decir la anciana., pero fue interrumpida por al joven quine le sonreía.  
  
-El esta muy feliz sabe... eso es lo más importante:- dijo la joven saliendo, sin dejar que nadie le dijese nada más, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al pozo, mientras ya más lejos del grupo, sintió como ese salino liquido se escapaba por sus ojos, pesadas y dolorosas lagrimas llenaban su rostro... Sabía los había dejado a todos preocupados, por eso regresaría cuanto antes..pues había visto al preocupación en Shippo, Sango, Miroku y hasta en la anciana Kaede.... por ahora solo deseaba estar lo más lejos posible del dolor... por que le dolía... ya frente al pozo salto sin dudarlo, para encontrarse en el fondo, pero ya en su época, ya ahí, sin pode evitarlo rompió en amargo llanto, escondida del mundo... solo ella y el amargo dolor de saber que ya no había oportunidad ni una mínima oportunidad para su corazón...........  
  
Hasta aquí te lo dejamos Sayo.. se que tu puedes....solo ponle tu corazón ;)........  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Esta bien... aquí voy (...... Los giros del destino.. Por Sayo_Sagara.  
  
Con la tristeza derramada por completo, sin ningún ser que le observase, que compartiese con ella el amargo sentir, había estado quizás unas horas en aquel lugar, solo ella... sin nadie que le viese ni reprochara nada... en aquella soledad había derramado amargas lágrimas, sin lograr con esto esquivar el sentimiento de desamparo que sentía... ¿por qué sentía esa desolación?. Con fuerzas provenientes de lo más profundo de su ser secó sus húmedos ojos.... trato de esbozar una sonrisa, no quería que por su causa sus familiares se preocupasen... además quería evitar en lo más posible las preguntas que se avecinarían si le veían en aquel estado, abrió con lentitud las puertas del lugar donde se encontraba el pozo, para darse cuenta que ya casi anochecía... era un atardecer hermoso, pero sin razón, cada cosa bella que veía le daba un profundo sentir de nostalgia... se sentía aún más entristecida que antes... no podía entender su sentir... pero sabía que era imposible borrar esos sentimientos de su ser o arrancarlos de su corazón. Camino con lentitud, deteniéndose frente al árbol sagrado, en el mismo instante en que quedo frente a él sintió algo extraño, era como si una presencia estuviese ahí...¿pero quien era?... además aunque la sentía, para ella no era familiar... había permanecido unos minutos viendo el árbol, concentrándose en esa sensación que tenía, se sintió observada, al voltear se dio cuenta que de hecho, era observada... un joven de ojos azul mar le miraban con detenimiento, como queriendo conocerla de solo observarla, el joven parecía verla con familiaridad, al ver que esta le observaba le brindo una suave y cálida sonrisa.  
  
-Tu...Higurashi Kagome...¿no es así?:- hablo el joven rompiendo aquel silencio que embargaba el lugar. La joven asintió sorprendida... no lo conocía.. ¿por qué el sabía su nombre?  
  
-No me mires así... de seguro no recuerdas al hijo de la amiga de tu madre.. ¿no es cierto?:- pregunto el joven esperanzado de que por lo menos un vago recuerdo viniese a la chica.  
  
-Perdona...pero no te recuerdo:- Murmuro tímida y avergonzadamente Kagome, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, el joven ante tal respuesta soltó una graciosa y melodiosa carcajada... no podía creer que la niña que conoció cuando era apenas un niño se hubiese transformado en semejante jovencita, tan graciosa, tan bella, sin necesidad de hablar con ella podía asegurar que era una verdadera joya... una persona de dulces y hermosos sentimientos.  
  
-Valla, esta bien... soy Sou Ayuru:- Dijo el joven, pensando que por lo menos recordaría su nombre... pero la joven parecía no recordarlo en lo más mínimo. El joven esbozo una sonrisa de resignación.- Esta bien... ya te acordarás de mi:- dijo en un suspiro el joven, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven-¿Entramos ya?:- pregunto viendo que kagome parecía no reaccionar, mirándolo con fijeza y extrañación... es que el le parecía extraño..no sabía por que... aunque... también era fuera de lo común... era muy guapo, la joven se sonrojo por completo, prefirió hacer caso a las palabras del joven a permanecer ahí y terminar haciendo el ridículo.  
  
Al entrar se había encontrado con la madre de Sou conversando con la suya.  
  
-No estaba tan equivocado Sou al decir que tu hija llegaría... aunque no se si lo hizo para escapar de nosotras, pues hace bastantes horas había salido:- Decía la madre del joven al ver entrar a su hijo en compañía de la joven.  
  
-No diga eso madre... :.- sonrió el joven de manera enternecida.  
  
-Es verdad hija... regresaste antes de lo previsto:- hablo la señora Higurashi, recordando que su hija había demorado mucho menos de lo esperado. Kagome pareció palidecer.... su madre era una mujer muy buena, pero a veces olvidaba que no todo el mundo entendería que ella hacía viajes al Sengoku. Al parecer Sou notó esto.  
  
-Tu madre nos ha contado ya de tus viajes a la época de guerras civiles.... es más cuando me enteré fue que regresamos a Japón:- Comentó el joven pensando tranquilizaría a la joven. Kagome en cambio tenía una cara que dejaba en claro que no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría.  
  
-Pensé que podría ayudarte... ir contigo:- acotó el joven. Kagome o puso una cara muy aprobatoria... ¿por qué aquel joven tenía interés en ir a aquella época?... Pero entonces recordó... lo que había ocurrido con Kikyou... ¿por qué no?...al llevarlo junto a ella podría librarse de las posibles preguntas que vendrían... pues lo más seguro es que le preguntarán por que había estado de acuerdo y aceptado a Kikyou junto a ellos y ella no estaba preparada para responder.  
  
-No lo se... déjame pensarlo... además, no voy a volver hasta en uno o dos días más:- dijo la joven, con dejo de aprobación en sus palabras, el joven se acerco a ella.  
  
-Perfecto, así tendré unos días para hacerte recordar quien soy:- le murmuro el joven mirándola con ternura... Kagome sintió que enrojecía nuevamente, nunca nadie la había mirado con tanta dulzura, hasta podría jurar que la miraba con cariño...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
ya en la noche Kagome sin poder dormir, trato de recordar a aquel joven, después de horas de no dormir, cerca del amanecer al fin pudo recordar... claro, era aquel joven que había conocido cuando niña... pero había algo más en el.. no se lo explicaba...¿quizás debía preguntarle?. Pensó la chica.. ya tendría tiempo, después de todo el la acompañaría a la otra época... ahí conocería a Shippo, Sango, Miroku, La anciana Kaede, Kirara.... Inuyasha...murmuro saliendo de sus pensamientos... además ahora también estaría Kikyou...¿Por qué?! Si había logrado sacarse de su mente por unos instantes aquellos recuerdos..¿por qué ahora debía pensar en eso?... no quería seguir sintiendo... trato de dormirse sin lograrlo.. en cambio solo termino rompiendo en llanto una ves más... criticándose a sí misma torpeza al estar llorando así... se sentía tan tonta... pero no podía evitar llorar, le dolía mucho, lo amaba más que a nada.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Esos días en la época actual no fueron tan complicados.... después de todo Sou parecía tratar de animarla, tenía una sonrisa tan sincera que la hacía olvidar su dolor... pero solo por momentos... al otro día habían decidido partir al Sengoku, ya era de tarde y se irían en la mañana temprano para aprovechar el día. Extrañamente pues Sou se había mostrado alegre, quizás hasta en exceso, esa tarde estaba serio, apenas hablaba y las últimas horas había esquivado a Kagome. Lo había buscado extrañada, curiosa... lo encontró cerca del pozo, con la mirada perdida.... se acercó al joven sin ser notada.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?:- pregunto la joven Miko, con cierta preocupación en su tono. EL joven volteó a verla, su rostro demostraba decisión y seriedad... la miró con fijeza mostrando en sus ojos una destellante sinceridad.  
  
-Mucho antes de que tu llegases a esa época... :- el joven perdió total concentración... nervioso, sin saber como explicar lo que deseaba decir y más aun dudando que la joven tuviese interés en oírle. Pero al volver la mirada a ella, ahí encontró la manera de decir las cosas, la chica estaba pendiente de lo que el fuese a decir, mostrando interés y cierta incertidumbre por la manera en que estaba actuando el muchacho.  
  
-Mira... yo viví en esa época sabes... mantengo recuerdos de mi vida allí, se que es un periodo peligroso:- dijo el joven:- se que también podré ayudarte.:- termino de decir el joven con seguridad en sus palabras, permaneciendo en una seriedad.  
  
-¿Entonces eres la reencarnación de alguna persona o ser de esa época?:- pregunto la muchacha sin mostrarse muy extrañada... después de todo, ella también era la reencarnación de alguien... de Kikyou...  
  
-Si... aunque seguramente he de haber muerto hace bastante...:- continuó el joven notando que extrañamente la joven parecía haber sentido tristeza por algo...:- de hecho recuerdo bien todo lo que me ocurrió en esa época:- dijo el joven retomando su característica forma de ser, esbozando una sonrisa enternecedora, la joven por su parte lo miró sorprendida... ella no mantenía recuerdos de su vida anterior, ¿por qué el si?... El joven se acercó a ella más de lo normal, mirándola nuevamente con algo de seriedad.  
  
-Dime... ¿por qué entristeciste?:- pregunto el joven tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la joven logrando que con asombro lo mirase a sus azules ojos.  
  
-Yo.... :-murmuro la joven algo incomoda por la pregunta.. más bien incomoda por tener que responder a esa pregunta cuya respuesta le dolía. EL joven comprendió a la perfección que Kagome no se sentía bien al tratar de dar una respuesta, que seguramente la situación que la acongojaba era incomoda para ella... miro al cielo, notando que en su conversación no habían notado que anochecía, la oscuridad llenaba el lugar.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos, además... mañana acordamos ir temprano:- dijo Sou soltando a la joven y caminando en dirección a la casa. Kagome decidió obedecer... seria un día difícil el que se avecinaba, cerró los ojos, para tratar de olvidar, pero le era imposible, retomo el paso en dirección a la casa.... necesitaba dormir y estar sola.... necesitaba tratar de guardar esa tristeza, para que así nadie pudiese notarla y nadie terminará afectado o preocupado por su dolor... después de todo..solo ella tenía la culpa, pues nadie le había obligado a enamorarse de Inuyasha.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sayo:- a ustedes dos les digo... que no saben como me hacen volverme loca..... jamás podría escribir algo como ustedes..... he releído tres mil veces sus fics para por lo menos captar su esencia y no lo logro!!!!!!!..... diablos......están seguras de esto??... yo creo que solo echaré a perder la idea...... no quiero terminar estropeando algo que a ustedes les queda bien.... T.T.......yo no se escribir fics, nunca lo he hecho!!!!....... Buaaaaaaaaa Por fis Darki..tu me entiendes no?? Las quiere Sayito.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
BUENO, ESTE SI, DESDE DONDE PUSE YA ES LO QUE SALIÓ DE MI CABECITA, ESPERO NO HABER DEFRAUDADO A HABER HECHADO A PERDER EL FIC :p  
  
ADEMÁS DE ESO, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS QUIENES ME HAN DADO ANIMÓS, Y ME HAN ENTREGADO CONFIANZA Y AMISTAD QUE HA DADO SEGRIDAD Y ALEGRÍA A MI PERSONA.  
  
KIM LIN:- GRACIAS (... la verdad, es que en cuanto a lo de Kikyou....... yo tampoco me lo explico XD....... pero igual en este fic Kikyou no será la malvada, ni nada así...... es que a mi ella no me cae mal..lo que me extraña es que Dark haya escrito eso de ella si a Dark le carga Kikyou, pero.. no se.....habrá que preguntarle a ella, de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa extraña que vean me la avisan, por que esas si podré dar explicación. estaría profundamente agradecida si me dices que opinas de este capitulo. y otra cosa.. te sirvió lo el mail??, esperó que si..... Un beso, te agradezco por el review (y ojalá podamos irnos conociendo por msn. ( )  
  
SAYITO  
  
SESSKAGO:- Mi buen y linda Mandy, como no agradecerte.. has sido una persona tan dulce conmigo, jiji, el capitulo que leíste lo hizo Dark y Yui, y desde donde yo puse es cuando comencé... mm. QUE TE PARECIO?........ jeje, esperó ye haya gustado, de verás, pero si no, o si algo te pareció incorrecto, avísame si?, así me ayudas a ir arreglando mi escritura, en cuanto a largos de capitulo.. soy novata, trataré pero no prometo nada.. U.U Un besote Tu amiga Sayito  
  
AIHOSHI-SEIKAYA:- Pues...... MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!!, la verdad, es que como ya había dicho yo tampoco se que paso.. se lo preguntaré a Dark, si llego a pillara por msn algún día T.T, lo que puedo decir es que en ese fic, Kikyou no será la malvada (ya lo había dicho, jejje). Yo también esperó poder continuarlo como ellas, además..es mi primer fic, así que, trataré...... pero si no me sale, perdón U.U Me encantaría saber tu opinión acerca de este capitulo, en especial la parte que ya es mía, pues desde este capitulo en adelante seguiré yo escribiendo, criticas o cualquier comentario estaré feliz de recibirlo. Y sobre todo..... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TU COMPRENSIÓN.... Un besote Sayito  
  
KALITA:- de verás eres una mami!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T Si mami... haré caso de su consejo :P, gracias por los ánimos, la comprensión y toda la buena onda que me entregas.. eres una gran persona y agradezco demasiado tus reviews T.T ( que linda eres!) Esperó que pronto subas más capítulos Un besototote. Te hice caso al final Kalita (  
  
YASHI:- YASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!; SUERTE!!!!!!!!!!!, se que te ha de haber ido bien!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero aún sigo rogando! T.T Yashi, que te puedo decir, sabes bien que estoy más que agradecida contigo y con tus palabras!!!, me has dado fuerzas y sobre todo aconsejado, espero no defraudar a nadie, pues como dije, a mi la manera que Dark tiene de escribir me gusta y genera muchas emociones, espero poder lograr algo así. Yashi (continua pronto tu sabes que)...... y por último te digo denuevo, GRACIAS.... ah... y si tienes un ratito me dices que opinaste si?......jeej, estoy más que nerviosa a punto de publicar este capitulo U.U. Un gran beso Sayito.  
  
Por último a quienes me han dado amistad, a Dark y Yui que confiaron en mi, y a quienes les digo... que me declaró en huelga hasta no leer un capitulo nuevo de su fic!!!!!!!!!............. y a quienes por msn me han apoyado y dado ánimos (  
  
LES QUIERE MUCHO SAYITO  
  
AHHH!!!!!!!!!, REVIEW o MAIL.... criticas o opiniones que me ayuden a ir haciendo mi escritura interesante, etc........serán valiosísimas para mi (  
  
A mi mail Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com O Un review en el botón de abajo :P 


	3. reencuentro con un pasado

Los giros de la vida  
  
Por: Sayito  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, aunque se que me encantaría tenerlos, en especial a Kirara, ya quisiera yo tener a esa gatita youkai!!! T.T...si alguien sabe donde hallar una me avisa si?? Como ya saben los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi a Exceptuar de Sou, quien es un personaje inventado :P  
  
Quiero enviarle este capitulo a quienes me animan siempre, a mi querida Kalita, Kim lim, Yashi, Mandy y a Darki y Yui (no me he enojado con ustedes, en verdad, ahora me halaga). Así que para ellas con todo mi cariño este capi (.  
  
Capitulo Tres  
Reencuentro con un pasado  
  
La mañana estaba hermosa, era un día cálido, Kagome dudo por un instante de que el joven pudiese cruzar el pozo junto a ella... le dio un fragmente pero este le dijo que era innecesario, la joven no comprendió el por que de la seguridad del muchacho, este solo se explicó diciéndole que en su vida pasada, en la época del Sengoku el había sido una especie de hechicero, la joven le miró sorprendida... decidió esperar, ambos se dejaron caer por el pozo, la joven aun dudando que Sou pudiese cruzar el pozo. Había cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos notó que del exterior el poseedor de esos ojos azul como el mar extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir. Extrañamente desde el día anterior que no sonreía, parecía estar algo nervioso.... algo al extraño más de lo común, pues el joven empezó a caminar antes que ella, sin errar en el camino a tomar... eso le dejaba claro a Kagome que el era la reencarnación de alguien que había vivido en aquella época.. y seguramente de alguien que había conocido aquella aldea.  
  
Al llegar Shippo salto instantáneamente a los brazos de la joven Miko, abrazándola con dulzura.  
  
-Te extrañaba mucho!!!!!!!!!:- grito el kitsune, sin notar que la joven venía acompañada. Cuando lo noto el joven lo miraba con detenimiento.  
  
-Buenos días pequeño Kitsune... ¿cómo te llamas?:- pregunto el joven de manera cordial. Shippo noto por las vestimentas que el joven traía que seguramente este venía de la época de Kagome.. aunque era de vestir distinto al de Kagome, los colores que usaba eran más oscuros y las facciones y tez del joven no eran las características del lugar... aquel chico tenía ojos color azul mar, de cabellera dorada como los primeros rayos del sol, era alto y seguramente dentro de lo que se podía llamar fornido, ya que era delgado, pero no por lo tanto falto de musculatura... quizás similar al físico que tendría Sesshomaru. Al pequeño le pareció que el joven que acompañaba a Kagome era de confianza.  
  
-Shippo..... soy un....  
  
-zorrito... ¿no es así?:- termino por decir el joven que acompañaba a Kagome, ante la sorpresa de Shippo y la sonrisa de Kagome al ver el rostro del pequeño Kitsune.  
  
-Mucho gusto Shippo... mi nombre es...  
  
-HIKO! :-Dijo Kikyou sin dejar terminar su presentación a Sou, con tanta sorpresa que dejo caer las hiervas que traía desde el bosque. mientras Inuyasha quien venía tras de ella la veía extrañado..para que decir Kagome y Shippo, quines miraban atónitos a Sou, esperando su respuesta.  
  
-Pues.... debo decirte que en la época en la cual he renacido ya no me llamo así...:- dijo el joven observando con frialdad a Kikyou- Veo que de alguna manera sigues con vida...:- prosiguió el joven con poco interés.  
  
-pues si... me revivieron a partir de...:- comenzaba a relatar Kikyou.  
  
-Si.. yo la conocí:- Interrumpió Sou, mirando fijamente a Kagome, quien se sonrió avergonzada.  
  
-Pues pretendía preguntártelo más tarde... :- decía Kagome, cuando vio llegar a la anciana Kaede, Miroku y a Sango quien traía en sus brazos a Kirara.  
  
-Regresaste Kagome:- dijo con gran alegría la exterminadora, acercándose a la joven para abrazarle. Ya cuando todos estuvieron ahí la joven miko notó que todos miraban extrañados al recién llegado, menos Kikyou y Kaede, quines parecía le habían conocido.  
  
-El es Sou Ayuru...:- se apresuro en decir la joven- es hijo de una amiga de mi madre:- continuó al joven Miko.  
  
-Ya veo... Sou:- murmuro la anciana:- aunque yo era demasiado pequeña cuando te conocí tu presencia es al misma de hace más de cincuenta años... pero en aquellos tiempos tu nombre era Hiko... el monje y hechicero Hiko.  
  
-Esta en lo correcto.. aun cuando el tiempo pareció envejecerle, sigues siendo la misma, siempre tan intuitiva Kaede:- respondió Sou. Todos estaban sorprendidos y sobre todo cuando vieron que Kikyou se alejaba del lugar con el rostro escondido, parecía estar entre sorprendida, alegre y dolida... pero ninguno de los presentes entendían por que.. o quizás alguno si... pues su estado estaba muy vinculado con la llegada de Sou.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-entonces usted es la reencarnación de un joven que habitaba en esta aldea hace más de cincuenta años...:- decía el monje Miroku observando al joven con detenimiento.  
  
-Pues si... en aquella época Kikyou apenas tenía unos catorce años si mal no recuerdo:- respondió el joven con gran seriedad. Shippo, Sango y Kagome lo observaban asombrados.  
  
-Dime... ¿tu notaste que yo era la reencarnación de Kikyou? :- pregunto Kagome quien veía muy posible ese hecho. El joven asintió sonriéndole como no lo había hecho en todo el día.  
  
-Lo note desde el día en que te conocí.... pero también me di cuenta que tu eras totalmente distinta:- Respondió el joven mirándola, directamente a los ojos, dejando que solo ella fuese dueña de la sonrisa y la mirada que el tenía en ese instante.  
  
-Parece que encontrarte con Kikyou no ha sido muy de tu agrado:- dijo Kaede, haciendo que el rostro del joven se tornara duro nuevamente.  
  
-No es eso... solo no me lo esperaba:- espetó el muchacho, con algo de frialdad en su voz.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras en otro lugar, cerca del pozo Inuyasha veía a una entristecida Kikyou sin entender nada, la había seguido pues notó que esta, se había puesto más que triste ante la llegada de ese visitante... aunque debía decir que a el le había molestado su presencia... había algo en su manera de mirar a Kagome que no..... ¿en que demonios pensaba?... es ese minuto estaba ahí para saber que le ocurría a Kikyou... no para pensar en Kagome... pero... como la había extrañado.... demonios!!!!!. De repente sintió ese olor salino, pero proveniente de los ojos de Kikyou... ¿Kikyou lloraba?, decidido salió de su escondite para acercarse a ella, la miró con detenimiento...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Kikyou?:- pregunto el hanyou con suavidad. La joven negó.... pero a su mente venían extrañas emociones y sentimientos... eran las sensaciones que había sentido cuando apenas tenía catorce años.... Hiko... es decir Sou... ese muchacho, había sido su primer amor...  
  
...........Recuerdos de Kikyou........  
  
. Aun cuando ella trato de no enamorarse de él no pudo evitarlo, Sou había estado de paso por el lugar, tenía unos años más que ella, y era un joven bien parecido y sobre todo lleno de vitalidad y fuerza, no lo había podido evitar, había terminado enamorándose de el... pero el no de ella, nunca pudo entender las razones, el no alcanzó a dárselas, se fue pocos días después de que ella le confesará su amor, y tiempo después se enteró de la muerte del joven, nunca supo como había ocurrido... pero le dolió en el alma... fue entonces cuando notó que ser sacerdotisa le había arrebatado muchas cosas... por su deseo de cumplir deberes y seguir fielmente su deseo de ser la encargada de la perla había perdido la posibilidad de ser una mujer... de sentir.. pero fue entonces cuando conoció a Inuyasha... fue por eso que decidió que sobre todas las cosas quería ser una mujer normal, se volvió a enamorar, pero siempre mantuvo en su corazón ese sentimiento por quien fuese su primer amor.... y ahora.. el estaba ahí!!.. no podía evitar desear abrazarlo y expresarle que su dicha era enorme de volverle a ver... pero el la veía con frialdad... seguramente por que no quería que ella se diese falsas ilusiones.  
  
.............FIN recuerdos.......  
  
Inuyasha estaba extrañado, Kikyou parecía no haber tomado en cuenta sus palabras, solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada en el piso, sin verle, sin fijarse en el.... parecía estar sumida en otro mundo lejano... seguramente algo le acongojaba, pero al parecer no quería exteriorizarlo ni siquiera hacia el. Ya resignado tomo entre sus manos las de Kikyou, esta le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza, abrazándose fuertemente del hanyou.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome les vio llegar juntos, Inuyasha parecía preocupado por su acompañante y en realidad Kikyou se veía entristecida.. supuso que habían ciertas cosas desconocidas para ella en cuanto a la relación que había tenido Kikyou con Sou, o en esos tiempo Hiko. Sin saberlo había seguido con su mirada a Inuyasha... el joven por su parte al sentirse observado fijo su mirada al lugar de donde sentía esa mirada tan penetrante, para encontrarse con los ojos de Kagome, la joven se quedo pasmada sin reaccionar, pidiendo a su cuerpo le permitiese bajar la mirada, pero sin poder hacerlo, como le dolía verlo ahí tomando la mano de Kikyou, dejándola tiernamente a un lado de la fogata... la joven miko trataba de armarse de valor... pero le pareció imposible... al fin ya rendida y sabiendo que si continuaba mirándole terminaría vencida bajo la mirada, mientras todos los presentes habían observado la escena. El joven Sou entonces pudo entender en cierto grado por que Kagome parecía estar tan triste días anteriores... seguramente la joven miko poseía sentimientos fuertes hacía el hanyou y así como veía la situación, este parecía estar con Kikyou... comprendió entonces que seguramente había sido por eso que al llegar de esa época ese atardecer había notado llorosos los ojos de Kagome. La miro fijamente, notó entonces otra diferencia que tenía Kagome con Kikyou... algo por lo que no se enamoro de Kikyou, fue por que la joven en el tiempo que se enamoro de el no había sido capas de sacrificar nada por el amor que decía tener hacía el... estaba demasiado centrada en ser la protectora de la perla... en cambio veía que Kagome era capas de sacrificarlo todo... si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Kagome estaba ahí, sabiendo que podía marcharse y dejarlo... pero lo sacrificaba todo, prefería estar ahí sabiendo que le entristecía a abandonarlo o alejarse de él. Que irónico... pensó el joven.... eso es justo una de las cosas que le cautivaba de Kagome... su deseo y pasión por ver felices a los demás...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kikyou había mirado fugazmente hacía donde estaba Sou... lo descubrió viendo enternecido a Kagome, parecía que le dolía mucho verla triste.. parecía desear con todo su ser que el semblante de la joven no presentará tristeza.... ¿ACASO?... Kikyou se había sentido molesta de solo pensarlo... no podía ser posible... que el hombre que ella amo tanto y que jamás le quiso se mostrará interesado por su reencarnación. Pero lo que no sabía Kikyou es que Sou hacía mucho tiempo ya estaba enamorado de Kagome, no había podido evitarlo desde el primer instante en que le vio... quizás desde antes aún...cuando eran niños. Pero Kikyou no podía quedarse en dudas, se puso de pie tratando de parecer tranquila, parándose frente a Sou, se acerco para susurrarle que la siguiera, que por favor necesitaba hablar con el... el joven de mala gana termino aceptando y poniéndose de pie para seguirle, mientras todos observaban sin entender nada, Kagome notó como Inuyasha parecía enfadarse, el hanyou de manera decidida salió tras de ellos... Kagome solo se limito a mirar hacía un lugar donde sus ojos no se toparan con los de nadie.  
  
Mientras el Kitsune, la exterminadora, el monje y la anciana (y no olvidemos a Kirara), trataban de parecer lo menos intrometidos posible... se veía venir tiempos complicados... no podían negar que Kikyou se había comportado bien, tratando de no molestarles en lo más mínimo... y ahora Sou también les parecía alguien agradable.. pero habían cosas que no quedaban claras, la anciana Kaede quine entendía algunos hechos decidió relatar lo que sabía... pues veía la confusión que presentaba el rostro de cada uno de los presentes.  
  
-El fue el primer amor de mi hermana:- susurro la anciana, pensando que quizás nadie la oiría, pero a juzgar por los rostros sorprendidos e incrédulos... si le habían oído.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que el joven Sou fue el primer amor de Kikyou?..yo pensaba había sido inuyasha.... :- dijo Sango quien fue la primera en poder digerir la noticia y salir del trance y sorpresa en el cual había quedado sumida.  
  
-Pues no... mi hermana cuando apenas era una adolescente, antes aún de tener a su cargo la perla estuvo profundamente de un joven llamado Hiko... cuya reencarnación es Sou:- relato la anciana con detenimiento  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
Kikyou miraba seriamente al joven, tratando de guardar cualquier sensación en lo más profundo de su ser,......aquel que se encontraba frente a ella, era la reencarnación de Hiko, a simple vista no tenían diferencias, el joven de ojos azul mar mantenía aquella impenetrable mirada, un semblante frío y cargado de seriedad.....pero no era el mismo.....ya no....... esa al cual veía no era Hiko, aquel hombre poseía miradas cargadas de infinita ternura...peor ninguna de aquellas eran para ella.  
  
-Hiko...:- pronunció Kikyou en un suave suspiro sonriéndole.  
  
-Ese no es mi nombre... ya te dije que me llamo Sou Ayuru:- respondió con frialdad el joven borrando la sonrisa de los labios de Kikyou.  
  
-Siempre tan frío conmigo ¿no?.. pero has cambiado:- dijo Kikyou volteándose para ocultar su semblante cargado de tristeza.  
  
-No entiendo a lo que te refieres:- espetó el joven muchacho concentrando su mirada en unos arbustos cercanos, aquel hanyou llamado Inuyasha se encontraba allí, eso lo tenía seguro.  
  
-Fuiste mi primer amor y eso me hizo terminar conociéndote cada mínimo gesto de tu rostro.... peor jamás me brindaste una de tus sonrisas..ni un pizca de dulzura:- Kikyou con mirada cargada de nostalgia se acerco al joven y acarició el rostro de este, peor por su parte Sou no pareció sentirla, no mostró gesto alguno a la caricia.  
  
-¿Sabes que ella no te amará?:- pregunto con sinceridad Kikyou. El joven cerró sus ojos y asintió algo dolido:- se que tu no me amarás.... yo pude aprender a amar... a Inuyasha... pero verte me llena de confusiones........  
  
-Descuida no pretendo intrometerme en tus asuntos:- decía el joven mostrando desinterés completo.  
  
-Solo trataba de plantearte la situación:- murmuro dolida Kikyou.  
  
-La tengo más que clara... pero agradezco tu preocupación:- respondió el joven, dejando en claro que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Kikyou se alejo del lugar con lento caminar, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro, era una ironía la vida...... ahora entendía a esa mujer...a su reencarnación y hasta aplaudía su fortaleza.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha desde su escondite se preguntaba que pensar...¡Kikyou le amaba a el?... ahora no lo tenía claro, ese muchacho había llegado en el peor momento, además le molestaba algo...... no sabía que.......o si lo sabía.....es que...¿acaso ese hombre sentía algo por Kagome?, negó fiel a sus convicciones, no debía preocuparle eso, Kagome no era nadie en su vida..... no, no podía mentirse así..... Kagome era más que alguien, era su amiga.. la única que había tenido en toda su vida.... ¿pero por que siempre le terminaba celando?...¿quién dijo que el la celaba?...DEMONIOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
-Sal de ahí hanyou:- espetó Sou, sin mirar hacía donde se hallaba el hanyou dando la espalda al lugar donde Inuyasha se escondía y sorprendiendo por completo a Inuyasha.  
  
Fin capitulo tres, jiji........:P  
  
Quiero empezar diciendo que estoy muy feliz con sus opiniones, me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado el fic ( Además quiero darle las gracias a las chiquillas de msn, quines me hicieron ver que era un verdadero halago que Darki pusiera lo que le envié, sobre todo les agradezco por que ellas me animan demasiado y han sido grandes personas y amigas a quienes en poco tiempo he aprendido a querer muchísimo.  
  
También a mi buen amigo Kain del foro, quien leyó el fic y por msn me mando ánimos ... muchísimas gracias amigo!!!!!!! (  
  
A Mandy quien es un amor.. y sobre todo EL 18 DE DICICMEMBRE ESTA DE CUMPLE MANDY!!!!!!........ un besoteeee :P  
  
Darki :- me demoré un tanto en actualizar, pero lo hice, jeje, esperó te guste el capitulo tres, y no hay problema yo no mato a nadie, aunque de tantos calmantes casi me enveneno XD......neeeee, jaja, estoy bien, y muy agradecida por tu review Te quiere mucho tu amiga Sayito  
  
Kim Lin:- Gracias!!!!!!!!!, eres muy linda y te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y las conversaciones que hemos tenido, sobre todo por que me has dado ayuda, pues me has quitado miedos, estoy muy feliz de irte conociendo, además que eres un amor!!, gracias por tu review, y tienes razón con los review y el apoyo de ustedes he podido ganarle a mi nerviosismo aunque me sonrojo muchísimo cuando leo pero me alegra aun más saber que les gusta lo que estoy escribiendo T.T Un besito mi buena amiga Te quiere Sayito  
  
Yashi:- Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!! Yashi aprobó!!!!!!!!, siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes como me tranquiliza contar contigo y la alegría que me da conocerte ( Estoy mucho más tranquila y con varias ideas para este fic......... Me ha encantado tu fic, ya sabes, te deje un review en ambos a ti y a Mandy Un besoteeeeeeeee Tu amiga siempre Sayito  
  
Belén:- Hola Belén, ha sido un gusto encontrarme con un review de tu parte, muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, a mi me traía nerviosa. Jeje, creo que en realidad, soy una romántica dramática...... peor no lo puedo evitar, a mi Kikyou no me cae mal....... pero de que Inu se quede con alguien, mi respuesta es una......creo, jejej KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! Un beso y esperó te agrade el capitulo (  
  
Kalita:- jiji......siiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya subí capitulo, como decir que no si eres una mami para mi....... SI MAMI!!!!!!!, subí capitulo!!!! Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, trate de responderte mail, pero el tuyo esta saturado T.T Te mando por aquí un besote, te hecho de menos en msn!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaa Tu amiga!!!!!! Sayito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vivi:- MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS ( Tu apoyo es valiosísimo para mí te lo agradezco con el alma..... me alegra mucho que el fic te haya agradado y aquí ves, esta el capitulo tres, esperó te guste y saber tu opinión si tienes un ratito si??? Un beso ;)  
  
A quienes leen y no dejan review también les mando besos y agradezco a quienes les gusta este fic........ y sobre todo a quines me dan ánimos me ayudan a ir progresando  
  
REVIEW POR FA!!!!!!! T.T....... opiniones!, cualquier cosa que me ayude a ir progresando, feliz de recibirla, sus review me han sido fundamentales y me han dado fuerzas, esta novata esta feliz!!!!!!!, jiji Un besoteeeeeeeee para todos  
  
Opiniones reclamos, ideas etc......review o a mi mail Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com  
  
BYEBYE 


	4. Decisiones que cambian nuestras vidas

Los giros de la vida  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, NINGUNO... T.T.......PERO QUIEN SABE......QUIZÁS ALGÚN DÍA. NADA SE PIERDE CON SOÑAR.....NO??...PUES POR AHORA YO SIUEÑO.....SOLO AQUÍ SOU ES UNA INVENCIÓN.... ASÍ QUE... LOS DEMÁS DE LA GRAN RUMIKO SENSEI!!!  
  
ANTES DE EMPEZAR AGRADECER A TODOS QUIENES LEEN....... AH Y SOBRE TODO A MANDY, YASHI Y KIMLIN, QUIENES ME DIERON GRAN APOYO EN ESTOS DÍAS.....POR YA SABEN QUE....... ME GRADÚE!!!!!!!!! O.O..... JEJE......... AHORA SI CON EL FIC.  
  
Capitulo Cuatro  
Decisiones que cambian nuestras vidas  
  
-Sal de ahí hanyou:- espetó Sou, sin mirar hacía donde se hallaba el hanyou dando la espalda al lugar donde Inuyasha se escondía y sorprendiendo por completo a Inuyasha.  
  
-¿Cómo es que supiste?...  
  
-No soy un humano tan ordinario:- pronunció Sou sin dejar terminar frase alguna al hanyou:- Kikyou no es de mi interés:- Inuyasha comprendió a que se refería Sou al darle tal aclaración.  
  
-Eso no me deja tan tranquilo:- Inuyasha se sorprendió a si mismo su respuesta..primero que anda no entendía por que confiaba en ese humano.....además...Sou sonrió levemente para mirar luego al hanyou con detenimiento.  
  
-Por lo menos de mi parte no hay interés... en Kikyou..... te preocupa lo que ella en cambio sienta... o te preocupa en quien si tengo interés?...  
  
-Amo a Kikyou:- espeto el hanyou tratando de evitar lo que deseaba expresar el joven Sou... por que después de todo eso también le molestaba, mucho.....pero no deseaba admitirlo, su orgullo le prohibía hacerlo.  
  
-Si es así... entonces no tienes de que preocuparte:- Sou tenía algo de ironía en su tono, descifrando lo que el hanyou ocultaba en sus pensamientos, el hanyou por su parte deseaba alejarse de el.......pero aun así algo le dejo mostrar sus verdaderas emociones.  
  
-Solo....... es que Kagome me importa.......es.... mi amiga:- pronunció bajando la mirada el hanyou.  
  
-Si?:- respondió Sou...:- pues a mi me interesa de otra manera debo confesártelo..... pero no te preocupes, jamás le haría daño... menos como tu lo has hecho ya:- termino por decir con sinceridad Sou. Inuyasha sintió como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, un frío recorriéndole la espalda...¡que estaba hablando aquel hombre?¡Por que se metía en cosas que no le importaban?..¡QUIEN SE CREÍA PARA FIJARSE EN S..KAGOME?. Se acerco desafiante, como quien observa con detenimiento y recelo a su mayor rival.  
  
-Yo nunca he deseado hacerle daño:- espetó con la mirada en fuego el hanyou, Sou por su parte le respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-Pero se lo haces... más aun ahora que se te ha ocurrido traerte a Kikyou....... ¿Crees que Kagome es de piedra?...... eres un iluso, ella puede amarte, pero eso no la hace infalible a todo...al contrarió, son esas cosas las que le duelen, pero en cambio te las oculta:-Sou hablaba de manera autoritaria, mirando con furia al hanyou... ¿qué acaso ese mitad bestia no veía el daño que producía en Kagome?¿No notaba el dolor en la mirada de la joven... no veía su tristeza, su resignación, su sonrisa dolorosa y siempre él el causante de todas?.  
  
-Yo...:- dijo anonadado el hanyou, comprendiendo que Sou tenía indiscutible razón, sabiendo bien que el era el causante de los pesares de Kagome, lamentando darle tales sufrimientos a quien le había dado solo alegrías y sonrisas..a quien le enseño a vivir:- ¿qué crees que puedo hacer?........ yo no deseo hacerle daño a Kagome...no quiero:- dijo con una voz semi apagada el hanyou.  
  
-Pues.... la respuesta es obvia..... debes elegir..o te quedas con Kagome...... o te vas con Kikyou...pero tenerlas a ambas juntas solo hará más daño, Kagome es una excelente actriz, pero el verte junto a Kikyou le destroza el alma:- decía con seriedad el joven mientras Inuyasha tomaba peso de las palabras de Sou, el joven tenía razón.. peor el no quería alejarse de Kagome... por otro lado había prometido quedarse con Kikyou, el le debía la vida a esta...  
  
-Yo.... no puedo dejar a Kikyou...pero tampoco alejarme de Kagome, ¿y si algo le pasará?:- preguntaba el hanyou con visible indecisión, sintiendo como la razón y el cumplimiento luchaban estrechamente con los sentimientos más ocultos en su ser.  
  
-Yo siempre la protegeré... por otro lado solo tu sabes que hacer... solo te digo... Tenerlas a ambas juntas solo ocasionará más dolor del que imaginas:- repitió Sou alejándose del hanyou, sabiendo que este tomaría una decisión y por lo tanto debía dejarlo solo...quizás la decisión del hanyou destrozaría a Kagome... pero sabía que tener a Inuyasha frente a ella le haría mayor daño...por otro lado, si por el contrarió el hanyou decidía por Kagome la situación cambiaba, sabía que serían sus ilusiones las que se derrumbarían.. pero sabía hacía lo correcto.  
  
Mientras Inuyasha se había quedado con la cabeza gacha, ni es mismo entendía que era lo que sentía.. sobre todo en cuanto a Kagome.......estaba agradecido a Kikyou por todo..pero...¿era eso amor?..... y por Kagome.....¿sentía acaso solo amistad?...... Lo que si sabía es que si sentía algo por ella y si ese sentimiento tomaba intensidad, solo le proporcionaría aun más dolor, el tenía un deber para con Kikyou, un deber que debía cumplir por sobre todo, el sabía bien que eso también comprometía hacerle aun más daño a Kagome, pero no podía negarlo, la idea de alejarse de ella lo mataba por dentro... aunque no había querido considerarlo, en su corazón siempre hubo una confusión en los sentimientos que Kagome hacía surgir en el... pero ere primera ves en que dicha confusión se hacía dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos, más aun cuando veía que ese joven aparecía y le hacía ver las cosas tal cual eran.. un hombre que además se veía tenía serios intereses en Kagome... el tenía razón.... es más...quizás ese muchacho podría sanar las heridas que el había producido en el corazón de Kagome... quizás Sou lograría que Kagome olvidará su sentimiento por el.....¿pero el deseaba que Kagome lo olvidará...que dejase de sentir por el lo que sentía?...No... por supuesto que no..... entonces.. pues era verdad que lo mejor sería que Sou ocupase un espacio en el corazón de la chica... Sou podría amarla como ella merecía, en cambio el, jamás podría darle .....NOO.......el corazón de Kagome le pertenecía.. una mueca de asombro se coló en su rostro, le sorprendía lo egoísta que podía legar a ser su sentir... pero es que ya no podía pensar en una vida lejos de Kagome... sin el amor que la joven Miko le brindaba con tanto valor... pero conocía bien su destino.... la dañaría aun más al estar junto a ella......el debía mucho a Kikyou, tenía que cumplir....Sou tenía razón tendría que dejarla....... sabía que el muchacho la protegería y se veía que este tenía los poderes para cuidarla.. el emprendería un viaje.... lejos de Kagome, era hora de separarse de ella, antes de que los sentimientos en ambos terminaran por consumirlos en una gran desesperación, destruyendo todo lo que había alrededor de ellos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha se sentó frente a las suaves llamas ya casi consumidas del fuego que antes mantuvo en calor al grupo, como ya era tarde todos dormían, miro a la joven Miko con detenimiento, la calma que demostraba su semblante al dormir, parecía decir que estaba errado en su pensar, que no causaba dolor en la joven, pero una suave brisa pareció incomodarla, dejando en ella ese rostro cargado de una dulzura indescriptible, pero no por eso falta de tristeza. No estaba equivocado, Kagome si tenía una mirada triste en ese último tiempo aún más intensificada, sabía que el tenía culpa y era el causante, no erraba al pensar que quizás la lejanía le daría calma a su niña, que quizás la distancia lograba curar el corazón de Kagome, el corazón que el no podía curar, pues no le podía corresponder. Lentamente se acerco a donde dormía la joven, para mirarla con cercanía y detenimiento, era imposible negar que ella le hacía sentir un sin fin de emociones. Pero debía dejarla ir... si la quería, pero jamás la haría feliz, el día que el tuviese que cumplir su deber a Kikyou sería aun más doloroso si no se alejaba de ella... Acaricio con lentitud uno de los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de la joven, una mirada cargada de dolor se escapo, para quedar plasmada en Inuyasha. Las cosas no habían salido a favor de ellos, ahora era mejor despedirse, sin que ella supiera que se trataba de un adiós. Con la mirada fija y el pensamiento de que no erraba en sus decisiones se puso de pie para encaminarse, en un viaje que se le hacía solitario pues ya no estarían con el sus amigos, ni tampoco su dulce Kagome.  
  
Kikyou había observado todo, Inuyasha se topo con ella al comenzar a emprender su nuevo camino, se detuvo sin mirarle.  
  
-Si deseas puedes partir conmigo, yo me separaré del grupo:- pronunció con voz apagada el hanyou, Kikyou sin saber razones decidió seguirle, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sabía que ahora que Inuyasha ya no estaba allí ella no tendría nada que hacer, además si se les había unido era por que había decidido olvidar el pasado, reconstruir los sentimientos que se habían roto tras una supuesta traición, toda planeada por Naraku. Peor no podía negar que la aparición de Sou le había dejado una extraña sensación, seguramente sus sentimientos por el habían sido tan importantes que no los podía borrar con facilidad. Sin embargo, ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, su destino era con Inuyasha, debía luchar junto a él para luego cumplir su destino e irse al infierno junto a él.  
  
Siguió caminando tras del hanyou, peor no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación, una gran tristeza, le hubiese gustado ver más a Sou, peor sobre todo, sentía una gran culpa, no sabía la razón y menos aún tenía idea de las causas, quizás era por que inuyasha había mantenido en su semblante una dolorosa mueca, una mirada perdida y llena de tristeza... ¿pero por que le hacía sentir culpable?... no lo sabía, y tampoco era su deber saberlo ¿No?... siguieron así su camino, sabiendo que a cada paso se alejaban más del resto, dejándolo todo atrás.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los primeros rayos de la mañana parecían traer nuevas sensaciones indescriptibles, con sumo cuidado parecían acariciar los rostros de los presentes, Shippo dormía aun placidamente sobre la pequeña Kirara, sin preocupaciones, mientras Kagome quien había dormido tranquila, lentamente despertaba, sintiendo la calidez en su rostro, un sol matutino que iba tomando fuerza con cada rayo. Miro con detenimiento a sus alrededores, pero le pareció notar algo extraño en Sango y Miroku, en su semblante se notaba preocupación, La cual quedó más clara en el hecho de que al momento de topar ambos sus miradas con la de ella, por instinto tuvieron que bajarla, con nerviosismo, ellos casi nunca actuaban así, algo estaba ocurriendo, y sin saberlo bien, al mirar más detalladamente a los alrededores le pareció comprender por que...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sou se había levantado temprano, había decidido ayudar a la anciana Kaede en sus funciones, partió con ella rumbo a los campos, sin antes notar la falta de la presencia del hanyou en el lugar.... es decir había tomado su decisión, no podía negar que una pequeña ilusión se colaba en su ser... pero al mismo tiempo sintió temor... ¿cómo reaccionaría Kagome?.. Tenía la vaga idea, pero pretendía evitar saberlo.  
  
Mientras Sango y Miroku quines ya habían despertado hacía mucho hablaban con cautela de no ser escuchados, Ellos había notado la ausencia del hanyou y de Kikyou, es más Miroku había escuchado cuando Inuyasha había dicho a Kikyou que se iría y que si lo deseba fuese con él.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que el decidió definitivamente separarse de nosotros?.. ¿Qué no pensó siquiera en Kagome?:- pronuncio la exterminadora con cierta rabia en su tono de voz.  
  
-No lo creo Sango, es decir , de que decidió irse, eso esta claro... peor creo que su forma de decir las cosas me pareció un lamento... creo que quizás algo le presiono a hacer las cosas:- Decía el monje sabiendo que la joven frente a él, iba aumentando en rabia cada segundo.  
  
-Lo que más me molesta es no saber que decirle a Kagome..por que su excelencia...¿qué le diremos a Kagome?:- murmuro Sango,, mirando fugazmente a su amiga junto al monje, esta estaba despierta con cierto desconcierto en su semblante, el monje y la exterminadora bajaron sus miradas, victimas de temor y nerviosismo.:- Parece que ya ha notado algo...  
  
-No debemos decirle nada, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que ocurrió:- respondió el monje tratando de parecer sereno.  
  
-Ese estúpido de Inuyasha... que no sabe como la hiere con estas cosas:- espetó Sango, quien sin notarlo había sentido que una gran pena se apoderaba de ella, tenía rabia, pero sobre todo dolor, sabía que su amiga no merecía lo que estaba ocurriendo... entonces ¿por que debe ocurrir?. Unas lagrimas se aproximaron a sus ojos, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por el houshi, quien la miro con ternura.  
  
-No te pongas así Sango:- decía el monje al tiempo que trataba de mostrarse animado:- ya verás como todo sale bien:- sonrió Miroku, sonrisa que fue correspondida por la exterminadora:- ahora... ve y acompáñala ¿Si?:- la exterminadora asintió y se puso de pie encaminándose hacía donde su amiga.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Kagome yo....:- trataba de decir la exterminadora sin saber que decir en realidad.  
  
-Se fue... junto a ella... ¿no es así?:- pronunció la joven Miko sonriendo:- Al fin podrá ser realmente feliz:- Sango la miro llena de perplejidad, ¿su amiga sonreía?, Kagome no le dejo decirle nada, se levanto del sitio, caminando sin un rumbo fijo pero sin poder evitar que una rebelde lagrima surcara su rostro, escapando de su alcance, dejando entrever a la exterminadora la verdad. Sango victima del asombro y la tristeza no supo como reaccionar.  
  
Con cada paso se adentraba más en la zona, no sabía a donde se dirigía, ni menos aún cuando fue que su paso se apresuro, al punto de terminar corriendo... tampoco supo en que momento su visibilidad se hizo nula a causa de las lagrimas que se agolpaban por escapar, solo para poder de alguna manera decir lo que el corazón gritaba y que ella no deseaba escuchar ni creer.  
  
No debía llorar ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo?, después de todo ella ya lo sabía de antemano, ¿De que le servía hacerse de tantas falsas esperanzas?... Además ahora el si podría ser feliz, ¿no era eso lo que ella anhelaba?.. y si no era eso... entonces que?... Si deseaba que el fuese feliz pero.... eso no dejaba de dolerle, no significaba que con ello, también ella alcanzaría la felicidad, ella había corrido el riesgo al enamorarse de él y no se arrepentía de amarle... pero eso no evitaba que le doliese... y como le dolía... pero era un dolor con el que hace mucho habría tenido que aprender a vivir.  
  
Cuando lo noto ya se había detenido, estaba frente a un claro de aguas cristalinas en el que vio su reflejo... sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados por el reciente llanto y el sol del medio día hacía sus rayos danzar en las aguas, dándole una visibilidad dificultosa, por la intensidad de la luz reflejada. Trato de esbozar una sonrisa, pues le molestaba verse tan demacrada... pero noto que en cambió aquella sonrisa la hizo ver aun más lastimera... aún más llena de tristeza y melancolía.  
  
-¿Por qué te fuiste?:- murmuro la joven, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la hierva que cubría la orilla. En su mente una respuesta se empezaba a vislumbrar y una dolorosa respuesta trataba de hacerse presente en totalidad.  
  
"Por que ya no te necesita", la joven entrecerró sus ojos... ¿y si fuese aquella la razón?, ella no era de gran utilidad, no poseía armas ni poderes, su puntería era defectuosa comparada a la de Kikyou, tenía poderes espirituales pero no comparables con los de Kikyou... Inuyasha siempre debía protegerla, ella solo contribuía por que podía ver los fragmentos, pero eso también podía hacerlo Ki... suspiro resignada, por supuesto que ya no le necesitaba... ahora que tenía a Kikyou junto a él... ella ya no era de utilidad.  
  
-No fui nada... nunca fui nada en su vida:_ grito entre sollozos Kagome, una mano cálida se poso en su hombro acercándole a él para abrazarle, nunca espero que la joven Miko tuviese esa respuesta, y después de todo el sentía culpabilidad, después de todo el mismo había sido quien con sus palabras había dejado claro al hanyou que lo mejor sería dejarla. Pero sobre todo por que sentía que esos abrumadores pensamientos no eran en su totalidad ciertos, había notado que en la conversación con el hanyou este trataba de no debatirse en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero si lo hacía, es más... el había decidido irse tomando su consejo, para no dañar a Kagome...  
  
_kagome, por favor no te castigues... además..yo he sido el culpable de lo que ocurre....Kagome yo...:- trató de pronunciar Sou armándose de valor, pero esta se volteó a esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven. Estuvo largos minutos así, y el joven sin poder pronunciar nueva palabra, victima de un doloroso sentimiento de tristeza, escuchando con detenimiento aquellos dolorosos sollozos cargados de melancolía.  
  
-De verás....... fue mi culpa......yo le dije:- pronunció el joven...  
  
-Aún así algún día lo haría... el la ama:- dijo la miko escondiéndose aún más :- y yo a él.... además.. lo que le hayas dicho fue por que me veías mal...... :- murmuro la joven:- y si el accedió a irse, fue por que así lo quiso... por que el así será feliz..por que él jamás podría amarme:- pronunciaba la joven con voz entrecortada, cargada de desolación.- Creo que ya era tiempo de romper esas ilusiones... siempre sería solo yo la que le querría..... y un día cualquiera el se iría con su amada Kikyou...:- murmuro esta levantando la mirada y poniéndose de pie, dejando sorprendido a Sou.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras Sango veía fijamente en dirección donde vio desaparecer a su amiga, quizás que dolorosos sentimientos la embargaban en aquel instante, y todo por culpa de el hanyou. Parece que todos allí estaban destinados a sufrir, pero la fortaleza que había mantenido hasta entonces Kagome era envidiable, es más aún cuando se sentía que aquella fortaleza se había roto, la joven Miko se había alejado de ellos para no hacerlos victimas a ellos también. Miroku veía con detenimiento a la exterminadora, estaba ensombrecido por al preocupación, se sentía mal por Kagome, y además por desconocer los motivos de su amigo para irse... sobre todo por que sintió que este no confió en él..... pero además..ver a sango tan preocupada le rompía el alma.  
  
-¿Usted cree que estará bien?:- pregunto con suavidad la exterminadora. EL monje no supo cuando fue que la joven se acerco a él, a tal punto de encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Sango a escasos pasos.  
  
-No lo se Sango.- respondió algo nervioso- eso esperó:- pronunció ya recuperando la calma.  
  
-Ese joven... parece estar en verdad interesado en Kagome... ¿cree usted?...:- pregunto con cautela la joven interrumpida por el monje.  
  
-¿Olvidarías o reemplazarías por completo a tu hombre amado cambiándolo por otro mi querida sango?:- dijo el monje, produciendo que la exterminadora se sonrojara.  
  
-Eres un hentai... persigues mujeres... pero jamás me has dañado como Inuyasha a Kagome... Jamás me has abandonado:- murmuro la exterminadora, totalmente roja, tratando de esconder sus prendidas mejillas. EL monje la miró con infinita dulzura, sonriéndole, sin poder evitar que el tinte rojizo también le afectará. Acercó a Sango a sí, para abrazarla con ternura.  
  
-Pero... el caso de Kagome es diferente....... ella merece ser amada:- susurro la exterminadora , escondiendo su rostro el en cuello del houshi , produciendo que su cálido aliento relajara al monje por completo.  
  
-Tienes razón.. la señorita Kagome tiene una herida en su corazón que debiese ser sanada.... podría ser desastroso si ella no logra calmar ese dolor. Pero ya sabemos como es ella.. nos ha demostrado con el tiempo que su amor es demasiado fuerte, perdona todo..... y eso mismo ha hecho que esa herida en ella cada vez se haga más presente:- pronunciaba el houshi mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de la exterminadora, dejándole perpleja, pues jamás había tenido gestos así... sobre todo, ni siquiera había tratado de propasarse.  
  
-ESE INUYASHA!:_ grito un pequeño kitsune quien saltaba en sobre Miroku y Sango, estos últimos se separaron de súbito, totalmente sonrojados ..... Los milagros ya no existen, "Miroku no se propasa, pero Shippo tenía que hacer de las suyas ":- pensó entretenida la exterminadora.  
  
-Donde esta Kagome?:- pregunto la anciana a los presentes. Mientras Shippo se entre ellos.- He notado esta mañana que mi hermana Kikyou y él se han marchado...  
  
-Ya despertó y lo ha notado....... Sou fue tras de ella:- pronunció Sango.  
  
-Ya veo.. fue por eso que el joven Sou salió corriendo hacía acá..... el tiene poderes muy fuertes..... seguramente ha de haber estado conectado con este lugar:- respondió la anciana dejándolos a todos perplejos...¿era ese muchacho acaso tan fuerte?......¿les leía las mentes?.....por favor no!.  
  
-INU BAKKA!.... TODO ES SIEMPRE SU CULPA:- Sollozo el kitsune.  
  
-Basta Shippo.. nadie tiene la culpa:- pronunció Kagome quien caminaba junto a Sou en dirección al grupo. Shippo salto a los brazos de la miko.  
  
-Kagome!!:- grito el kitsune, siendo recibido y acariciado por la joven.  
  
Algo calmó a los presentes en el gesto de la chica, aún cuando se veía gran tristeza en su rostro y mirada..... pero que ella trataba de ocultar..... es más.. nadie allí notaba en realidad como su sufrimiento parecía intensificarse a cada segundo, nadie veía que sin Inuyasha ella sentía que no había nada. Y como ella silenciosamente se iba sumiendo en un abismo sin fin.  
  
Pues eso es todo por ahora, ando media loca y se me había olvidado actualizar, pero me acorde, jeje :P  
  
Quiero sobre todo agradecer a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, me dan ánimos y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesskago:- si mi amiga querida, gracias por el review, me animas mucho, pobrecilla, ve a dormir tranquila, es decir ya fuiste, pero...jaja, esop, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu mail y por ser una gran amiga. Un besote te quiere mucho Sayito  
  
Yashi:- Gaby querida amiga... primero que anda, gracias, en segundo lugar me siento halagada de poder ayudarte en lo que sea, cuenta conmigo, ya verás como yo también te cobraré la palabra. Soy una maniática, jeje XD.....una pregunta algo indiscreta, ¿por qué te llega lo de los amores no correspondidos? Gracias por tu review, me da mucha alegría que te guste, es decir, hay!!!!!!, me das mucha alegría, y ánimos para ponerle todas mis ganas, quizás tengas razón, a y en cuanto a Dark..jeje, parece que gusto lo que redacte por lo que dijo en un mail.... eso me da gran alegría.... SOY HIPER FELIZ......aunque....ya sabes que me da tristeza...y tu fic....... me dio penita... pero esta GENIAL!!!!!!!!!. Un besote, tu amiga que te quiere y agradece Sayito.  
  
Vivi:- gracias!!!!!!!, que bueno que te guste el capitulo, aunque ahora no he podido ver bien que escribir, esperó este te guste, jiji Que alegría es ver un review en que te digan que les agrada lo que escribo......por eso MIL GRACIAS........ este como decirlo..me devuelves las ganas y siento gran felicidad de escribir.....musas gracias ( Un beso Sayito  
  
Dark and Yui:- último capitulo......... guauuuuuuu!!!!!!!! Que más decirte, que tengo demasiado que agradecerte.... gracias por el review, pero sobre todo por animarme a empezar lo que hoy para mi me da demasiadas satisfacciones, gracias a tu confianza empecé en esto y ese es el mayor regalo que me has dado gracias a esto he conocido personas valiosas a quienes estimo de corazón Gracias a ti y a Yui Un beso Las quiere Sayito  
  
Belen:- Pues Gracias nuevamente por tu animo y por el review, esperó que te guste este capitulo, es decir, por ahora algunas cosas van a suceder aunque no estoy segura cuales.....pero ya veremos, jeje gracias Un besote Sayito (  
  
Kim lin.- mi queridísima Kim lin...... Gracias por tu review, tu también eres muy dulce y te quiero muchísimo, me da gran felicidad ver que ambas nos animamos mutuamente y nos damos fuerzas, agradezco conocerte, pues eres una persona demasiado especial, además me emociono demasiado tu postal T.T....... me diste gran alegría..y cuando me subí al escenario, me acorde de ti y de mis buenas amigas....gracias amiga, En cuanto al fic...pareja principal, me creerías que......NO TENGO IDEA!!!!!!! XD Sip Jeje Gracias por tan linda amistad Te quiere Sayito No...no me caí!!!!!!!! Genial (......pero casi lo hago......XD  
  
Kalita:- gracias por todo, hace tiempo no te veo por msn, te extraño mucho........ ojala nos topemos pronto....... y ojala pronto llegue el día de ver actualización en tu fic..............por que es maravilloso Te quiero muchísimo, eres una amiga demasiado especial para mi. Un besote Sayito  
  
Yukino-chan1:- Te pido mil disculpas, me he tardado, la verdad es que.....se me había olvidado actualizar, es que...me gradué y andaba toda loca........ espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.... de corazón lo espero...Gracias por tu review, me animas un montón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............Un besote Muchas gracias por el review Sayito (  
  
Y también gracias a quienes leen....... un besote, a quien este leyendo aquí....gracias por leer (  
  
REVIEW....si?????? Aquí abajo dice donde dejar........( Si no cualquier comentario critica a mi mail magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com Les quiere SAYITO 


	5. Pensamientos y sentimientos en la distan...

Los giros de la vida  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen..creo que se vuelve más doloroso escribirlo cada vez!!!!!!! T.T....... por lo menos tengo una gatita...no se transformara como Kirara.....pero tiene una linda carita.. kawai!!!!!!.....jaja, no me tomen en cuenta.....es la locura......:P  
  
Capitulo Cinco  
Pensamientos y sentimientos en la distancia  
  
Kagome los sorprendía a todos con su actitud, les extrañaba que esta se mostrará de una manera tan especial, parecía ya no sentirse afectada, sonreía constantemente y desde la partida de inuyasha procuraba prepararse, tratando de ser más fuerte.  
  
Sango había pensado que tras la partida del hanyou, esta preferiría alejarse del Sengoku por algún tiempo, es más a ella le parecía razonable que ella se diese su tiempo, pero al contrarío al esta mostrarle su inquietud Kagome se había excusado en que no podían malgastar su tiempo, los fragmentos eran la prioridad.  
  
Kagome lentamente desarrollaba mayores poderes, su destreza con el arco había aumentado y cada día parecía más sumida en la tarea que ella misma había impuesto a su ser... Pero no engañaba a nadie con esa careta de niña fuerte, por las noches era cuando ya no podía evitarlo y aprovechando el silencio y el cansancio del resto, dejaba fluir sus sentimientos reales.. en especial en una noche de luna nueva, en la que su melancolía salió de limites, pero sin ser percibida por los demás. Había tratado con creces de enterar en lo más profundo de su ser la tristeza que el embargaba... había logrado disimular la realidad... pero dentro de ella estaba latente, en un debate por ganar intensidad. Se preguntaba por el hanyou y en la penumbra de la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, dejaba que la desolación y el dolor se exteriorizaran a través de ahogados sollozos, de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro con dolor, dejándole un extraño sentir de vació en el pecho, no dándole tranquilidad ni alegría, pero si dejándola sin sensaciones, pudiendo así dormir al fin... pero al día siguiente todo se repetía y a la llegada de la noche ocurría lo mismo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
  
La exterminadora lanzaba su boomerang al tiempo que Kirara esquivaba el golpe del monstruo.  
  
Miroku parecía estar mal herido y el pequeño Kitsune estaba al lado de él, tratando de ayudarle en lo que fuese posible. Por otro lado Sou se mantenía concentrado con las manos juntas y ojos cerrados, parecía recitar algún tipo de conjuro. El monstruo venció el ataque de la exterminadora y se precipito hacía ella, el peligro era inminente, pero entonces un relámpago destellante lo termino tumbando. El ataque se repitió nuevamente pero con mayor intensidad, el monstruo herido se veía cada vez más fatigado, pero aún así poseía un fragmento, por lo que era de temer. Estando ya más reestablecido se apresuro a atacar a Sou, este no se movió, fue entonces cuando una flecha se calvo directamente en la frente del monstruo, haciéndolo desintegrarse en el momento, Kagome con calma tomo el fragmento en sus manos purificándolo en el momento, Sou sonreía, sabía bien que ella haría eso.  
  
"Es el segundo fragmento que hayamos... pero de Inuyasha no hemos sabido anda":- pensó entristecida la joven miko...¿Dónde estas?..¿Estás bien?... Un triste sonrisa surco su rostro. Has de estar feliz... tea compaña Kikyou...¿TE preguntarás por nosotros Inuyasha?... no lo creo.. yo en cambio no hay día que pase que no piense en ti, por lo menos se que has de ser feliz, por que yo en cambio no lo soy...¿sin ti jamás podré serlo?. Bajo su cabeza dejando que sus oscuros cabellos cubriesen su rostro. Sou se puse a su lado, sabía bien que los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Kagome... no lo reprochaba, el hanyou había salido de la vida de la vida de la miko.. peor no así de su corazón... el cual no dejaba paso a nadie, ya no solo en aquel sentimiento que debiese ser dulce llamado amor, sino también se había cerrado a sus amigos y compañeros, ya a nadie le decía lo que en verdad sentía.  
  
-Kagome... ¿estás bien?:- pronunció con suavidad el muchacho. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos... no debía dejar que nadie viese sus ojos en ese instante... ahí estaban escondidas sus verdaderas emociones... no quería que nadie notase su olor, ni que la considerasen débil... Por que ella culpaba el ser débil como una de las razones de la partida de su amado hanyou.  
  
-Claro que estoy bien...:- murmuro la joven volteándose hacía el resto, vio entonces a Sango, ayudaba a levantarse a un mal herido Miroku, su rostro mostraba preocupación por este y el monje aun cuando trataba de verse bien estaba mal herido. Por otro lado el pequeño Kitsune estaba apoyado en Kirara, algo asustado. Kagome miró a Sou con detenimiento.  
  
-Ayuda a sango:.- Murmuro:- Miroku no se ve muy bien.  
  
Sou asintió y obedeció al instante, mientras la miko tomaba a Shippo en sus brazos para tranquilizarle.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sango estaba sentada frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, habían llegado a gran velocidad con el houshi herido, no había podido permanecer junto a él, estaba demasiado asustada, consternada... se notaba en su rostro el dolor de verlo herido.  
  
Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver la herida, era profunda. Kagome se había preocupado de dejar tranquilo al kitsune, este dormía... Ahora había notado la reacción de la exterminadora y la había llevado afuera, adonde ambas estaba sentadas ahora, ambas veían al vacío sin decirse nada hacía unos minutos. Kagome sabía que de ocurría algo malo al houshi su amiga se destrozaría, así que prefirió sacarla del lugar. Kagome ahora ya más calmada y sabiendo que Sango le necesitaba, se acerco a ella y el abrazo maternalmente.  
  
-Ya verás como todo sale bien... ha aguantado tantos golpes... además no se rendirá hasta no tener un hijo..¿no?:- murmuro Kagome con una suave y hermosa sonrisa.  
  
_Yo... le amo:- sollozó Sango, ocultando su rostro en el regazo de su amiga, esta enternecida trato de calmar a la joven exterminadora, dejando todo en silencio, sabiendo que el llanto podría calmar un poco el dolor de Sango. En eso la anciana Kaede salió con una leve sonrisa algo ensombrecida, preocupando a Kagome. Sango levanto el rostro, deteniéndose al cruzar la mirada con la de la anciana.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?:- pregunto asustada Sango, temerosa de la respuesta.  
  
-Todo estará bien:- sonrió la anciana:- solo fue el susto..ahora voy por unas hiervas para hacer una medicina.. pero el peligro ya paso..el ya esta bien.:- Sango sonrió tranquila, su houshi hentai estaba bien.  
  
-Viste Sango... todo bien:- dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosa, la verdad ella también había pasado un buen susto, ahora todos podían estar más tranquilos y sabía que Sou se encargaría de curar cuanto antes al houshi.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
No había ni el menor rastro de Naraku, pareció desaparecer nuevamente como si nada, ni si quiera habían logrado hallar más de un fragmento, además la relación entre ambos parecía difícil, se notaba tensa. Kikyou por un lado, Inuyasha allí junto a ella... pero parecía ausente.  
  
Había pasado ya un buen tiempo, eso era seguro.. extrañaba demasiado aquel grupo en el cual había hallado amistad y cariño... pero sobre todo extrañaba a Kagome, en sueños le veía cada vez más distante, ambos se alejaban pero el solo deseaba correr hacía ella, pedirle perdón, olvidar el pasado, empezar denuevo sin tener un pasado.... pero el pasado existía..el amó a Kikyou, y por ese amor debía cumplir... sonrió resignado... "la amé mucho"... debo cumplir con aquel sentir, pero no puedo... juré protegerla, prometí ir con ella hasta el mismo infierno... Pensé que nada haría cambiar mis sentimientos, mi parecer.. que el corazón no podía aprender y sanar.... pero si puede, ahora lejos de ella se que un corazón cálido y lleno de dulzura, puede sanar hasta las más graves heridas....  
  
¿la amó?....  
  
Espero que no..... no quiero saberlo!  
  
¿Y si ella ha aprendido a sanar?...una mueca de dolor y disgusto le ensombrecía....  
  
....¿La amó?...  
  
No debo!....  
  
.........La extraño.... demasiado.  
  
Había llegado al noche, el hanyou se había alejado de Kikyou.... se había ido caminando lentamente..necesitaba ¿dormir?... no quería cada vez que lo hacía sentía extraño su ser... en sueños se le hacía más difícil ocultar sus verdades.. sentado sobre u árbol luchando por no dormir..sus ojos cayeron pesados  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-  
  
¿La amas?  
  
NO  
  
¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ella?  
  
Me preocupa....  
  
Y a Kikyou...¿La amas?  
  
Debo hacerlo  
  
No la amas... amar no es un deber.. tu amas a Kagome....  
  
NO DEBO!  
  
Pero lo haces...y ella te olvidará... tu no mereces su amor...tu no le mereces.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-  
  
Despertó sobresaltado, el olor salino... provenía de ¿sus ojos?..no lo había notado......no quería pensar más, si lo hacía se volvería loco.  
  
Kikyou estaba confundida, nadie había logrado la felicidad, Inuyasha la veía con dolor, la veía como un deber, ella tampoco era feliz.... Vio volver a Inuyasha y se hizo la dormida, lo notó, esos dorados ojos se veían humedecidos por la tristeza, el hanyou se había sentado mirando a la nada... QUE TENÍA QUE PREOCUPARSE ELLA... Inuyasha le pertenecía..no importaba nada...él le pertenecía!! Y esa jovencita jamás le ganaría...NUNCA  
  
-Kagome:- lo oyó susurrar, en un suspiro doloroso, el hanyou cerró sus ojos, buscando desaparecer la imagen de la joven....pero no podía, estaba en su mente, en sus sentidos. Clavada en su corazón, imposible de arrancar.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Miroku había despertado, Sou estaba a un lado pendiente, pareció complacido de verlo bien, sabía lo importante que era cada uno de ellos en el corazón de Kagome.  
  
-Se nota le amas mucho...¿o me equivoco?:- pronunció algo débil el monje. Sou le miro perplejo, no se esperaba una conversación así, pero entendiendo a lo que se refería solo asintió.  
  
-¿La señorita Kagome lo sabe?:- preguntó el monje, con calma y detenimiento.  
  
-No...no lo sabe.... he preferido no darle mayores preocupaciones:- murmuro Sou con la mirada perdida, tratando de evitar exteriorizar la tristeza que le provocaba el saber las razones por las que no decía nada a Kagome.  
  
-Pero ella no es feliz... ¿lo has notado:- Sou asintió ante la pregunta del houshi:- Yo era un hentai y causaba cierta tristeza en mi dulce Sango... Inuyasha se fue sabiendo que no podría estar para la señorita Kagome... tu la amas... díselo entonces, quizás puedas curar su herida:- pronunció el houshi.  
  
-No me imagine pensarán así...:- espetó sorprendido Sou.  
  
-No me malinterpretes.. Inuyasha es mi amigo... pero no valora a la señorita Kagome quien también es mi amiga:- sonrió el houshi:- díselo...  
  
-Pero ella..jamás me correspondería:- dijo algo entristecido el joven  
  
-¿la esperarías?:- pregunto con seriedad Miroku.  
  
-Por cuanto fuese necesario, si ha de ser por siempre así sería.. respetaría su decisión fuese cual fuese... yo solo quiero, que ella vuelva a sonreír de verdad... quiero tratar de hacerla sonreír de corazón otra vez:- dijo con sinceridad el joven Sou.  
  
-entonces díselo y no pidas nada a cambio... Sou espera, trata de devolverle la alegría, se su compañero, ayúdala sin culparla ni reprocharle nada... ya verás como el tiempo se encarga de todo:- sonrió el houshi sintiéndose algo débil después de hablar tanto.  
  
En eso Sango entro al lugar. Sou se puso de pie al instante, no sin antes sonreír agradecido por las palabras de Miroku. Decidido a tomar el consejo del houshi y ponerlo en practica en ese mismo instante.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
YO CREO QUE ESTUVO BIEN DEJARLE HASTA AHÍ.......O NO??........... U.U  
  
Jaja  
  
Gracias por los review!!, son de mucho valor para mí....... me creerían que un día me puse a escribir y termine redactando (en mi cuadernito) hasta el capitulo 9......... O.o......... jeje....... para que sepan que me tendrán que aguantar un buen rato más......U.U  
  
Ahora si....... Un gran agradecimiento a los review.....(  
  
Yashi:- Gracias mi linda Gaby, sabes me pone muy feliz recibir review tuyo..... es que me encanta como escribes.... en cuanto a lo otro.... para mi es un honor poder ayudarte en lo que sea posible.. cuenta conmigo cuando sea..... si no estoy en msn, escríbeme un mail, yo siempre tendré un tiempo para verte, te quiero muchísimo, eres una gran persona  
  
Creo que entre las dos dejaremos una gran cuenta en papel confort..... sobre todo yo, que casi me dejas inundada con tu fic...... así que si se me acaba.. COMPRE SERVILLETAS!!...... aunque salen más caras O.o, jeje :P Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me das, siempre me ayuda a querer continuar y hacer mejor las cosas, eres una gran amiga Te quiere Sayito (tengo yo ahora algo que consultar, la próxima semana sabrás..:P)  
  
Mandy:- Eres preciosa mi niña.... te quiero muchísimo..... como sabes animarme!!, eres una gran persona, que alegría saber que cada vez mejoro un poquito, es algo especial al máximo para mí........ gracias........ sabes me emociona muchísimo.....( En cuanto a lo de Dark..ojala..... jeje........ y en cuanto a lo que dices.........no sabes como me emociona........ sobre todo por que sientas orgullo y me consideres una buena escritora...(si me sigues diciendo eso......voy a terminar ¿llorando?...si de la emoción mi amiga linda!!! Te quiere Sayito  
  
Dark and Yui:- y ustedes a mí......casi me matan con su final.....les salió pero espectacular...de película!!!!!!!!!!.......shiiiiiiii......es PERFECTO.. jaja si salí melodramática, creo se lo aprendí a ustedes..y como voy, quizás valla peor....tengo una idea.....pero igual...........menos mal!!!, jaja..nada, nada....saben como soy. Las quiero muchísimo a ambas y admiro de corazón Su amiga Sayito  
  
Padilla:- pues muchísimas gracias, tomare muy en cuenta tu consejo, ten por seguro que si deseas decirme algo acerca del fic tu opinión será muy bien recibida. Que bien te guste... no lo dejaré a medias... a veces me olvido de actualizar, pero no lo voy a dejar, por que he descubierto en escribir un gusto espectacular, una sensación inexplicable y una alegría monumental..la de encontrar personas tan lindas a quienes expresar y recibir a cambio lo que piensan y sienten..... Gracias por tu consejo Un beso Sayito  
  
Belen:- esta vez hubo algo respecto de Inuyasha....... pero aún no diré que pasará luego, te agradezco tu siempre valioso apoyo... de verás........además me encanta saber que opinas... (......esperó este capitulo te haya gustado, el otro ya lo tengo escrito, jeje :P.....bueno......de ahí a hartos más.....así que si me aguantas U.U......jaja...... Un beso niña Gracias por todo Sayito  
  
Yukino-chan1:- y la sorpresa que tuve contigo y tu escritura..simplemente hermosa!!!!! EN cuanto al fic........algo ya se verá... es decir, tome tu idea.......habrá algo de romance al parecer..aunque parece también me iré por lo dramático.....o algo así.......que se yo..... aún no me siento muy capas, pero le pondré mucho empeño a este fic que me esta gustando cada vez más escribir..ah si se llama Sou.....es por un personaje de FY....... verás....a Dark siempre le ponían de nick Miaka....... y por eso....... se eligió el nombre de Sou, el cual era el enamorado de esta... es básicamente en honor de Darki, jaja......O.o....... :P Gracias por todo, apoyo y opinión, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, me encantaría saber tu opinión y sobre todo, espero no aburrirte, por que estoy con ánimos como para seguirlo hasta el capitulo diez (U.U).......jeje........ O.o Un beso te quiere tu amiga Sayito  
  
Kim Lin:- Mi amiga ¡!!!!!!!!!!! Que eres tierna!!!!!!!!! A mi también me alegro mucho tu postal, es que no sabes como fue de especial..bueno ya sabes detalles de mi graduación, jiji FELICIDADES (Sayis saca una corneta y serpentinas) Kim aprobó naturales!!!!! SHI!!!!!!!!!..... te felicito linda Bueno que más decirte que mil gracias por el apoyo que me das, en todo amiga!!! No solo en el fic, sino en mis cosas más personales..te lo agradezco muchísimo....T.T Te quiero mucho, mucho Un besososote Tu amiga Sayis  
  
Nattyxan:- HOLAAAAAAAAA, jeje, pues si creo que es raro lo de Kikyou, para muchos, pero más adelante se ira viendo por que los cambios, no detalladamente, pero algo. Sou sabe mucho??, si, es que sería como un fiel seguidor de Kagome, digamos que se preocupa por ella .....pero... ya se verá más de él...... por la idea es que él fue un monje en el pasado, con grandes poderes espirituales.... casi hasta el punto de poder ver las almas...pero.... jaja....esop Gracias por tu review..ojala este capitulo te guste, por que........ la parte d ela voz interna de Inu...me quedo rarifica..no me convence este capitulo! U.U...... Ahí me dicen si?? Jaja ByeBye Un beso Sayito  
  
Kala:- GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!!!! Te hecho de menos!!!!! Dile al técnico que se apure o me muero de la tristeza!!!!!!!, shi??......este capitulo esta medio raro!! Mucho diría yo......... sabes he escrito algo más.....no en el pc, pero he avanzado harto!! Ojala actualices pronto.....toy media nerviosa se me viene la prueba y al verdad..no estoy lista, algo temerosa, pero... vamos s ponerlo todo.....(......sino..tendré tiempo de trabajar y de seguir el fic, O.o.... ya ves al mal tiempo, buena cara.. Mi linda Kala, Un beso Ye quiero muchísimo y agradezco tu apoyo hermoso valioso y tan especial QUEREMOS QUE SE ARREGLE EL COMPU DE KALA!!!!! Ahhh y de Dark..le mandaré mail...... así le mando tus saludos Un besito sayito 


	6. Confesiones

Este capitulo va para siete personas que quiero muchísimo. Dark And Yui por el apoyo y haberme animado a empezar en esto de los fic.  
Kalita por ser una gran y espectacular amiga.  
Kim por ser tan dulce y linda conmigo Yashi por aguantarme estos días... por que ya sabes, soy una maniática de  
tu fic XD (tu ahijado sigue consiguiendo hojas... tu entiendes XD)  
A BELEN!! SUERTE EN TU GRADUACIÓN, pásalo espectacular! MANDY!! A MANDY va dedicado por sobre todo.. ayer cumplió catorce!! LINDA  
MANDY ¡FELICIDADES!  
  
LOS GIROS DE LA VIDA  
  
Por Sayito  
  
CAPITULO SEIS  
  
"Confesiones"  
  
Sou caminaba determinado a confesar sus sentimientos, conociendo que no podía esperar mucho a cambio de tal confesión, después de todo sabía bien que el corazón de Kagome estaba ocupado ya.  
  
Por su parte Miroku observaba silencioso a su querida Sango, viéndola permanecer en el umbral de la puerta, los ojos de la exterminadora se nublaron en cuanto este de brindo una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, con rapidez y sin pensarlo, guiada por una fuerza sobrenatural se dejo caer de rodillas frente al Houshi, a pocos pasos de donde este estuviera descansando, la joven exterminadora cubrió con sus manos su rostro, que se había llenado de lagrimas demacrándolo. Había temido, el más horrible miedo se había apoderado de ella al verle herido... de solo pensar que aquel houshi hentai pereciera... y es que....sobre todas las cosas aquel era SU AMADO houshi hentai.  
  
Miroku la veía entristecido, con dificultad se acerco a esta, se sentó al lado de esta y guío con extremo cuidado el rostro de su amada, ocultándolo en su pecho.  
  
-¿Tan mal me veo?:- pregunto divertido el monje, tratando de con esto borrar las lagrimas de el rostro tan añorado por el, el rostro de su amada Sango. La joven por su parte no pudo más que sonreír ante tal comentario.  
  
-Temí mucho por usted excelencia.... temí perderle...:- murmuro la joven exterminadora, el monje enternecido la separo de él, para poder verla a los ojos, una mirada cargada de amor.  
  
-Yo jamás te hubiese dejado... jamás te dejaría mi amada sango:- el monje hablaba pausado, con ternura, acariciando con cada palabra a su adorada. La joven fue victima de una alentadora dicha, aquellas palabras sonaban reales, provenían desde el corazón de su amado..eran palabras que ella debía guardar, pues eran su más oculto anhelo... cuanto tiempo soñó con oír tales palabras de los labios de monje, por que ella le amaba.  
  
-¿Me lo prometes Miroku? :- se atrevió a preguntar la joven exterminadora sorprendiendo al monje... Sango jamás le había llamado por su nombre, además había un toque de suplica en las suave mirada de Sango. Sentía que no solo le prometía no morir sino que también le prometía no dejarla nunca, amarla por la eternidad.  
  
-Lo prometo amor... por que es lo único que deseo... estar contigo por siempre:- pronuncio el monje, sellando dicha promesa con un enternecedor beso de eterno amor.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome estaba parada junto a la gatita Youkai, la miraba suplicante, Sou se acerco con cautela, estaba decidido a ocupar el momento.  
  
-Que linda eres Kirara.....te prometo que regresaremos pronto!:- gritaba la chica. Sou la miró sin comprender en realidad la causa de alegría en la joven Miko.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?.....:- pregunto el joven viéndola extrañado. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, recordando que quizás el también desearía ir a la época actual.  
  
-Le preguntaba a Kirara si me llevaba a el pozo...debo ir a casa de vez en cuando:- acotó la joven:- mi madre ha de estar preocupada, además, que este en periodo de vacaciones no significa que tenga todo el tiempo para permanecer aquí:- termino por decir la chica. Sou le sonrió, al parecer sería difícil decirle algo a la joven ahora que ella tenía planeado irse.  
  
-Tu también debieras ir, tu madre ha de estar preocupada...:- dijo la joven. El rostro de Sou pareció iluminarse, aquella era una oportunidad única. Accedió sin problemas.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome había cruzado el pozo, pero Sou había decidido quedarse fuera junto a Kirara, sabía que si iba a la otra época su madre haría demasiadas preguntas, Kagome se sorprendió ante esto, el muchacho parecía determinado a continuar con su aventura en el Sengoku.  
  
-¿Por qué me ves así?:- pregunto Sou al ver que la chica ante sus argumentos de no volver le veía extrañada.  
  
-Es que... de hecho yo creí que deberías volver indefinidamente:- espetó la joven.  
  
-Te molesta este aquí?:- murmuro el chico, con una sonrisa algo tímida. Kagome negó.  
  
-Olvídalo..... espérame aquí junto a Kirara si?:- dicho esta la joven cruzo el pozo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Estaba atardeciendo, era extraño sentía como si la youkai lo mirara recelosa, seguramente lo veía como un individuo oportunista, tratando de aprovechar de ganar el corazón de Kagome tras la separación de Inuyasha.  
  
Fue bastante su disconformidad, hasta que decidido se separo un poco, buscando un rió, conocía la zona a la perfección, después de todo, en su vida pasada había vivido un periodo de tiempo razonable en esa área... ahí había conocido a Kikyou... y poco tiempo después se había ido a un pueblo cercano, donde por un atentado había perdido la vida.  
  
Al regresar notó que la gatita estaba alejada del sitio, dormida cerca de donde se hallaba el árbol sagrado... cerca de ella se encontraba Kagome quien ya había regresado, trayendo consigo una gran mochila con víveres y cosas para todos. Sou se acerco a donde se hallaba Kagome perdida en pensamientos, esta se veía sería, contemplando sin gran expresión el vació inmenso que se ubicaba frente a sus ojos.. para Sou era extraño verla así, el conocía cada gesto en la joven y había aprendido que la mirada de esta era la compuerta a su corazón, y es por eso que más extraño se sentía... su mirada estaba fija en el vació..pero ahora que veía con mayor cautela notaba que este punto no era uno cualquiera...... en aquel lugar, en ese punto exacto fue donde la flecha de Kikyou había estado incrustada... el lugar donde el hanyou había estado sellado por cincuenta años.  
  
Los pensamientos de Kagome solo estaban guiados hacía un suceso...... aquel día en que por vez primera había visto al hanyou, recordó con exactitud el rostro de este... el joven parecía estar en un sueño profundo y placentero... como si la apacible brisa le estuviese meciendo con dulzura inigualable... ahora que pensaba bien en aquel minuto, quizás había sido justo en ese entonces en que Inuyasha se le había incrustado en el corazón, por que aunque le era difícil reconocer tales cosas en aquellos momentos... aunque era casi masoquista tener aquellos pensamientos, sobre todo por que le hacían sentir desechada... debía reconocer que desde aquel instante en que le vio por primera vez, lo más profundo de su ser y espíritu reconoció en ese muchacho mitad bestia al ser amado...... empezó a amarle con intensidad inigualable. El día en que supo que el corazón del hanyou no le pertenecería fue el momento en que su corazón a gritos le había dejado ver la realidad.... esa realidad que decía que secretamente lo había estado amando desde el primer instante.... pues su corazón fue el primero en reconocerle, mucho antes que sus sentidos y su mente... ahora sentía que no podía hacer nada ante tales sentimientos, Inuyasha era parte de su ser..... lo amaba.... lo amaría por siempre, por más doloroso que fuera amarle... por que era el primero.. él primero que había logrado hacer conocer a su ser lo que era amar... lamentablemente para ella no era un sentimiento correspondido. Aunque le dolía reconoció en sus pensamientos el primer paso... por que si deseaba sanar su desquebrajado corazón, primero debía ver la verdadera situación.  
  
Sintió la presencia cálida de aquel que poco a poco se había convertido en su confidente silencioso y amigo.. ella jamás le decía de sus problemas o sentir, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón o vinculo desconocido Sou con solo internarse en la mirada de la joven miko, parecía desnudar su alma y hacerse conocedor de los más ocultos sentimientos y pesares de la joven. Volteó a verlo, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Sou respondió a este gesto de igual manera, quedándose de pie junto a Kagome, dirigiendo su mirada al punto que poco tiempo antes captara la absoluta atención de la chica.  
  
-¿Fue aquí donde él estuvo sellado?:- pregunto el joven sin perder la atención que tenía en aquel lugar. Kagome se asombro de que Sou supiera justamente lo relacionado con sus pensamientos...... demasiada casualidad.... pero no era casual, debía volver a reconocerlo, Sou siempre sabía que le ocurría.. era algo a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrando.  
  
-Si... aquí fue donde le conocí:- pronunció la joven tratando de no perder la sonrisa que tanto trabajo le había costado articular.  
  
-¿Le extrañas mucho?:- pregunto Sou, esta vez viendo a la joven Miko, la chica bajo la mirada, no quería hablar de aquello, le dolía........  
  
-Por supuesto... pero sobre todo...:- pronuncio la joven acercándose al árbol tocando el lugar que fuese su punto de atención... sintiendo una extraña sensación, acariciando el tronco con la yema de sus dedos... con ligereza y ternura..... un recuerdo inminente... Inuyasha:- pero sobre todo..... me duele:- continuo en un sollozo la joven, sintiendo como lagrimas se agolpaban con furia en sus ojos..... mientras el resto de su ser luchaba por mantenerse fuerte......  
  
-Kagome yo... no quiero hacerte más problemas, no quiero causarte molestias o preocupaciones extras pero...... al algo que quiero decirte, necesito que lo sepas:- dijo el joven con suavidad, al tiempo que abrazaba por la cintura a la Miko, sintiendo como los oscuros y sedosos cabellos de la joven le rozaban la piel, dándole una placentera y cálida sensación:- ....... Kagome yo te amo.... no importa que pase pero siempre te amaré...:- pronunció el joven. Kagome se separó de él para verlo a los ojos. Sou era sincero, se notaba en cada mínima facción.. pero ella no estaba lista para dichas confesiones, ella no sabía si podría amar a alguien que no fuese Inuyasha..... ni siquiera había logrado en todo ese tiempo sacarlo por un instante de su ser. Sou pareció leer la respuesta en los ojos de la joven, tenía esa capacidad de entender sin palabras... una capacidad que no era casualidad, sino una herencia que había sacado por ser la reencarnación de un poderoso monje. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, la abrazó esta vez de manera protectora.  
  
-No pido que me ames Kagome... solo te pido me dejes amarte... te pido que me dejes consolarte, estar junto a ti....... no deseo verte más sufrir, me duele ver tristeza en tu maravilloso rostro.. solo quiero amarte y que no cierres tu corazón a quienes te quieren y desean estar junto a ti.... por favor Kagome... ¿Puedo amarte?:- pregunto el joven, diciendo todo esto en un suave susurro que trataba de darle consuelo a la joven, que parecía un pequeño y frágil ángel. Kagome siguió sin pronunciar palabra, pero sin saberlo, sin entender la razón existente en su ser... asintió levemente a la petición de Sou.  
  
Una extraña sensación recorrió su ser... quizás había una razón... ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.... lo vivía en carne propia, estaba claro, que el corazón era algo indescifrable, incontrolable por sobre todo. Si Sou le amaba ella no podía pedirle que no lo hiciera... peor tampoco por eso le correspondería, al igual que él, ella también amaba a alguien de manera no correspondida... no por eso podía dejar de amarlo... Aunque Inuyasha no le amará ella no podía alejarlo de su corazón.  
  
Sou la abrazo con más ternura que de costumbre, quizás sintiendo una pequeña esperanza.... pero sabiendo bien que la respuesta de Kagome no le decía nada concreto... él no pediría nada a cambio, esperaría fuese cual fuese el desenlace, para bien o para mal....... sobre todo........ lo que más quería era poder ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de la joven, una que dijese que estaba feliz y que desde que Inuyasha ya no estaba se había borrado del rostro de la joven, como si jamás hubiese existido en sus labios.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya de vuelta con sus amigos, ambos sentados como buenos amigos observaban el cielo, las estrellas, la noche, Sou mantenía su mirada fija en el espectáculo frente a él.....peor de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada a la chica, notó que esta tenía algo de frío por lo que le abrazó nuevamente.  
  
De la nada dos fragmentos se empezaron a acercar, cuando el sujeto estuvo junto a ellos notó que era nadie más que Kouga, el cual observaba extrañado la escena.. sobre todo por ver a un personaje totalmente desconocido para él teniendo entre sus brazos a SU mujer, lo miró amenazante, pero el joven allí presente en cambio solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de calma. Kouga pareció más furioso ante esto, pero Kagome conociendo el carácter del joven se acerco conciliadoramente.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí joven Kouga?:- pregunto esta con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues.......¿Dónde esta el orejas de perro?:- pregunto el lobo youkai viendo extrañado a todas partes. Kagome sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho.. aunque se recupero rápidamente el cambio que se produjo en el semblante de la joven no paso desapercibido por el lobo youkai.  
  
-Nos separamos para hallar los fragmentos.... además.... el tiene mejor compañía ahora:- pronuncio la miko con un tono algo resentido, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le pusieran vidriosos... con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. Kouga sintió el olor salino, descubrió que provenía de la joven, una triste mirada se hizo presente y entonces el joven Kouga supo que debía evitar el tema referente a Inuyasha.  
  
-Y....¿quién es ese?:- pregunto con sencillez, mirando aun receloso al joven desconocido.  
  
-Soy Sou... ¿Tu eres?:- pregunto el joven acercándose a Kagome..  
  
-Kouga..... y Kagome es mi mujer:- Espetó el lobo youkai, ante la sorpresa y entretención de Sou.  
  
-Un gusto Kouga:- respondió con un rostro divertido. Kouga por su parte al no sentirse agredido o amenazado por el humano solo se despidió, diciendo de paso que estaría por los alrededores para ayudarles y que tuvieran precaución, pues por la zona se sentía más fuerte la presencia de Naraku.  
  
Mientras, Naraku estaba observando cada movimiento, fiel espectador de los sucesos y la separación de Inuyasha de sus amigos, tenía un plan rondándole la cabeza, quizás cambios un poco en la historia......era fácil, demasiado, solo debía hacer uno que otro movimiento y por donde se viera la situación será beneficiosa para él..... con facilidad podría causar gran dolor en el grupo......sobre todo en su favorito agredido...inuyasha.... Una gran sonrisa malévola se esbozo en su rostro mientras daba inicio al primer paso de su plan. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
HASTA AHÍ QUEDO!!!!!! XD  
  
Como no voy a dirigirme a los review, de hecho es algo que me encanta hacer :P...... por que son algo muy lindo, cada palabra que me expresan me deja una sensación de alegría única.  
  
Padilla:- gracias por el review, que gusto que el fic te este agradando, espero este capitulo algo romántico sea de tu agrado, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y... me he demorado algo, ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero.. jaja... ando media loca y me la paso escribe y borra capitulo...XD Pues eso, gracias nuevamente Un beso Sayis  
  
Dark:- ¿Soy insistente?.. PERDÓN! T.T se que puedo llegar a ser fastidiosa, pero es que quiero que sepas de cualquier cosa que pase XP. ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?... yo prefiero decir sin comentarios... ojala valla bien lo del trabajo!!, y logres tener unas vacaciones merecidas. Gracias por el apoyo, me halagas querida amiga, y me alegra mucho que me hayas convencido de hacer fic, por que es algo que ahora me encanta. :P Tu amiga Sayis (besos a Yui)  
  
Belén:- pues tenías toda la razón, Sou se declara en este capitulo, ¿qué te pareció?... ojala te guste. Linda! Suerte en tu graduación, sin nervios recuerda pequeñita... Ahí me cuentas como lo pasaste! SI? (Sayis ojitos soñadores) jiji... nos vemos pro msn ByeBye y gracias por el apoyo!  
  
Kim:- Preciosa!!, ya lo he dicho, me encanta hablar contigo, y leer tus fic...dile a Naraku que si sigue siendo tan ofensivo Sayis va a desaparecerlo de la faz de el universo!.. Aquí estuvo la declaración, me costo hacerla, borre el capitulo, lo escribí nuevamente y no se cuantas veces hice cambios.. pero TERMINO!..... Oye...( Sayo saca una metralleta)..no te preocupes por los de electricidad!... creo que el asunto ha sido arreglado XP Un beso amiga Te quiero muchísimo Sayis  
  
Yukino-chan1:- Yukie-chan( perdona si te llamo así..que confianzuda salí :P).. gracias.... que lindu que te haya alegrado ver mi actualización T.T...... caos por navidad... es horrible!... a mi e suele ocurrir, además de tener que armar el arbolito, mientras mi hermano y gato botan cada uno de los adornos que acabo de poner...resumido.. no termino nunca T.T..así que entiendo eso de caos de navidad. Quiero agradecer nuevamente tu review.. de nada, oye gracias a ti, tus ideas son muy buenas, jiji (. Ojala este capitulo te haya gustado. A mi también me gusta dejar dedicatorias, encuentro que es bueno comunicarse con las personas que tan tiernamente dedican un ratito a decirte que opinan de tu fic... por eso siempre lo hago, por que se los agradezco de corazón. ;) Un beso, por ahora me despido. Sayito  
  
Tomoyo-moyo:- gracias!, que rico que te guste este fic... espero este capitulo te haya parecido bien ;) Hasta la próxima.  
  
Naamy:- si este fic pertenecía a Dark y Yui, ellas si que escriben hermoso, jaja.. que bueno que te guste como va este fic. Gracias por lo de que soy simpática... no muchas veces me lo dicen, (en especial mis familiares que parecen estar chatos con mis gritos u.U). Pues nuevamente te agradezco tanto halago, eres muy tierna y te iba a proponer, (no te que tu mail es Hotmail) que si tienes msn algún día nos contactemos Mi mail es Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com Buenu esop Hasta pronto y ojal este capi te haya gustado.  
  
Nattyxan:- Hola!!!!!, jiji, aquí hubo algo de lo que hablo sango con Miroku, le puse harto cariño al hacerlo, espero que haya salido bien, gracias por ponerle tanto animo al review, te ocurre lo mismo que a mi, siempre mis review al final les pongo lo que siento con respecto a los personajes.. si te escapaste de un manicómio (yo tampoco se como se escribe, jeje)... no habremos estado en el mismo??..... yo también huí de uno O.O. Bueno, se lo de Sou, se declaró, pero aun Inu no vuelve a escena (por así decirlo).. peor ya volverá... jaja :P Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos.. de verás espero este capitulo te haya gustado Un beso Sayis  
  
Kala:- Oliz amiga...¿cómo salió la lamita más linda?..apuesto que le salió maravilloso!, gracias por los ánimos por lo de la P.S.U, ya sabes como me fue.. :P...... ojala podamos juntarnos, gracias por todo, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, la verdad estuvo algo romanticón a mi parecer, pero.. me gusto escribirlo!!, jiji Espero ver tu actualización el Sábado, ya sabes... así que FUERZAS KALITA! Un beso y ahí ojala nos estemos viendo, cualquier cosa, me avisas al mail, por si andas en estos rumbos, mi guatón por su parte me tiene toda con rasguñotes por que me caí para que no se pegase y me quede pero rea dolorida U.U... Jaja Nos vemos Tu amiga Sayito  
  
Yashi:- perdón por el review largo??......a mi me ánimo mucho!!!, además que me gusta saber lo que opinas amiga. Tu fic esta muy lindo, recuerda lo de la próxima semana....¿si?...sabes que soy una MANIÁTICA de tu fic... creo que ya te lo he repetido sus mil veces (otra que cree que soy insistente..perdón).. tu ahijado va creciendo, jeje, ahí mañana o hoy te llegara algo de él (tu entiendes....si alguien esta leyendo esto debe creer que estoy loca.....pues...lo estoy :P) Gracias por todo, tu ya sabes que pasa aquí, olvide cambiar la ortografía, jiji....así que aviso a todos..LOS PERO SON PERO... tu sabes la historia, pero no esta de más avisarle al resto.. mi compu no tiene revisión ortográfica, así que además de mi mala ortografía el computador no me ayuda en mucho U.U.  
  
AMIGA CUIDATE MUCHO Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO!!! Un beso tu amiga Sayis  
  
A Sesskago o MANDY.. UN BESOTE!!!!!!  
  
AH!, si pueden me dejan sus opiniones o comentarios... (Review) o a mi mail  
  
Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora si me despido, esperando este capitulo les haya gustado y por sobre todo...  
  
...FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS... ...Que la alegría inunde sus hogares y la bendición de el amor y la amistad este junto a ustedes. Se despide con mucho cariño Sayo 


	7. “Entre la conciencia y la oscuridad en e...

Otro capitulo más.......noooooo!!!!!, jeje.... Espero no estar lateando, jiji... :P Sayo anda hiper maniática y ansiosa... a quienes me conocen, saben por que... U.U... sigo nerviosa! Gracias a todas aquellas que me han aguantado estos días......especialmente a Kalita y Yashi!..... como aguantan esta insegura de porquería(es decir...YO)?? Jiji :P Muchos besos a quienes me han dado ánimos, con quienes he hablado por msn, jiji, gracias a todos.... por que estaba bloqueada...quizás es por las fechas.... yo diría que si.... quien sabe..ya estoy lateando denuevo!!!!!! Ahora si.....dos cosas Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko sensei(alabada sea su ingeniosa imaginación) El fic no tiene fines de lucro... es causa de la locura existente en la mentecilla melodramática de la autora (es decir yo... Sayo...U.U) Y segundo... no hay segundo... no se ni lo que pongo ya!  
  
LOS GIROS DE LA VIDA  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
"Entre la conciencia y la oscuridad en el alma"  
  
Por Sayito  
  
Inuyasha trataba de mantenerse silencioso, un escalofrío le había estremecido, aquello era un mal presentimiento para él  
  
Kikyou le observaba desde una esquina, le veía con su semblante algo enfadado, estaba segura que pensaba en su reencarnación... casi siempre se trataba de eso en aquel último tiempo. Aunque él jamás decía nada... pero su rostro lo decía todo y no había necesidad de palabras.  
  
Pero sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, aunque sintiese algo por la Miko, él permanecía junto a ella... en ese corto tiempo así también descubrió una sensación que pensó no tener... había descubierto que no quería estar más sola... desde que había vuelto a la vida había vagado en soledad, ahora aunque Inuyasha no estaba a gusto, por lo menos sentía compañía.  
  
Hacía tiempo también se preguntaba por qué aquel que fuese su primer amor jamás sintió amor por ella, y, en cambio, por lo visto, si por su reencarnación... es decir, Kagome lograba despertar en Sou sentimientos que ella durante su adolescencia anheló poseer. Una idea se había fundado a través del pensamiento, una posible respuesta a las preguntas que se había planteado.  
  
Reconoció, entonces, que carencias presentaba ella frente a su reencarnación... Cuando ella era joven siempre deseó ser una gran sacerdotisa, creía que el hecho de proteger la perla de Shikkon era un orgullo guardado sólo para personas especiales, por lo cual ella sentía que ese deber era sobre todo un honor... Había conocido en ese tiempo a Sou, éste no se había fijado en ella... una vez se lo había dicho... lo que ella no poseía era el brillo de la mirada, el deseo de vivir para sí misma y para quienes amaba. Se había cegado por la condición de sacerdotisa de la perla, había dejado de vivir mucho antes de que le llegase su hora. Cuando Sou le dijo eso, hacía ya más de cincuenta años, ella lo había visto incrédula... ELLA ERA LA GUARDIANA DE LA PERLA...¿que más debía ser ella para poseer una condición especial??....... Después de eso trató al joven con desagrado, mostrándose superior ante él, sin embargo se había enamorado de éste.. cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven quizás tenía algo de razón, olvidando su orgullo y sintiendo que él era el único capaz de enseñarle ese brillo, Hiko, o Sou como se llamaba su reencarnación, había partido en un viaje. Ella no pudo detenerlo... sobre todo porque su misión como sacerdotisa guardiana de la perla comenzó a tener un mayor rigor, con demonios que trataban de apoderarse de esa preciada joya.  
  
Una tarde se enteró de la muerte de Hiko, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba... jamás sabría que era vivir de verdad... fue entonces cuando de la nada, un joven de triste mirada y solitario al igual que ella, había entrado en su vida... se trataba de un hanyou... Inuyasha.. no le pudo matar, pues veía en él la misma tristeza que ella poseía en su mirada, ambos carecían de ese brillo especial... Luego los sucesos habían ocurrido, Naraku les tendió una trampa y las cartas ya estaban echadas... Nunca pudo poseer ese brillo tan especial del que hablaba Sou... pero su reencarnación en cambio si... Kagome tenía una intensidad inexplicable, deseos de vivir y ayudar a los demás, una bondad y calidez que había logrado lo que ella jamás pensó ver en Inuyasha... confianza, amistad, preocupación...  
  
Una triste pasada del destino... después de todo estaba más que claro.. ella y su reencarnación eran totalmente opuestas.  
  
Se sintió egoísta... después de todo... ella no había hecho gran cosa.... ¿dar su vida?... Inuyasha no había sido culpable de su muerte.. ¿y acaso era ése un sacrificio de amor?... le molestaba aceptarlo... cada vez que pensaba en la situación y se veía enfrentada a su conciencia ésta le mostraba que su reencarnación si se sacrificaba por amor... y que en cambio ella era un ejemplo claro de egoísmo... ¿por qué pensaba esto?...... ni siquiera quería pensarlo... sabía que la respuesta sólo le haría sentir peor... mantendría a Inuyasha junto a ella... si deseaba poder vivir con su conciencia lo mejor era olvidar o espantar lo más posible sentimientos de culpabilidad... Inuyasha tenía un "deber" con ella... y además ella no deseaba estar más sola... Sintió como después de mucho tiempo una lágrima amenazaba con salir a la luz, ¿calidez?... ¿aún existiría algo de dulzura dentro de ella?... Su rostro retomó esa frialdad, una mirada cargada de odio... las circunstancias habían logrado endurecer su corazón y no era tiempo para cambiar aquello... "Ella tiene a Sou ahora... Y yo no tengo por que preocuparme por si ella ama a Inuyasha o no"- cierta ira recorría su pensamiento, al fin había logrado espantar a su interior... pero sólo momentáneamente.  
  
Inuyasha vio como Kikyou se alejaba en la penumbra, la oscuridad hizo que ésta desapareciera de su alcance visual, no se preocupo por aquello, de seguro iría en buscas de almas... además estaba algo preocupado... Temía por Kagome... no sabía la razón.. o quizás, simplemente, la causa era demasiado obvia.... la extrañaba.... cuánto la extrañaba!... su suave sonrisa, su voz, su risa... necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien... si lo había olvidado........ cada pesadilla se hacía más intensa... esa voz que le decía que ella le olvidaría por completo, que él no le merecía... sobre todo le costaba cada día más convencerse a sí mismo... quería seguir sintiendo que hacía lo correcto, pero... ¿lo correcto para quién? .... su deber... eso era lo correcto.. pero cada día hallaba más absurda esa idea, lo sabía, su corazón estaba hablándole desde ya hacía un buen tiempo...era su corazón el que le hablaba en sueños... su corazón que había encontrado la paz en una nueva dueña, en una joven de otra época... en una joven que lo era todo para él.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, provenía de la dirección donde había visto desaparecer a Kikyou... al parecer era de ella... corrió en la dirección antes mencionada, la halló tendida en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor... estaba herida... El hanyou se abalanzó para ayudarle y ver si esta estaba bien. La joven al parecer estaba casi sin fuerzas, debilitada y sintiéndose desfallecer, el hanyou la acercó a él para tratar de saber que había ocurrido.  
  
-Inuyasha... Naraku me atacó- susurró Kikyou con voz entrecortada  
  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien... No te preocupes- murmuró el hanyou, tratando de sonreír al tiempo que cargaba a la mujer entre sus brazos para llevarla a algún sitio donde pudieran curar sus heridas.  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿nunca me dejarás cierto?- preguntó Kikyou en un suave susurro. El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió sombrío... aquello le daba por respuesta que por más que deseara estar con Kagome... su vida pertenecía a Kikyou... no le podía dejar.., por más que su corazón rogase y pidiera a gritos volver con la miko, el ver en sus brazos indefensa a quien fuese su primer amor le hacía rendirse ante el deber....¿ante el amor?... sabía bien que ya no era así... solo rogaba poder volver a convencerse... sin querer entrar en razón... de que aquellas cosas que pertenecen al corazón son imposibles de manipular.  
  
-Estaré contigo por siempre... lo sabes bien- pronunció con dejo de resignación en su voz, cerrando sus ojos, obligándose a oír en su interior lo que sentía debía ser...  
  
Ya en la madrugada Kikyou se sintió algo adolorida, recordando sus heridas, estaba cubierta por los vendajes... Inuyasha estaba allí, dormido... con cuidado se aproximó a él........ el rostro del joven mostraba un profundo dolor... le acarició con cuidado... agradecida de su atención y cuidados para con ella.  
  
Has de estar pensando en ella... ¿verdad Inuyasha?- susurró Kikyou en un tono casi inaudible. Sintió algo de agradecimiento... el ataque de Naraku había llegado en un momento específico... ciertamente ayudaba a manipular la situación que se veía algo compleja... Lo que pensaba jamás sería lo correcto... quizás después de todo ella si era un ser despiadado y sin corazón... pero prefería eso a sentirse en soledad.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kouga se había dejado guiar por sus emociones..... con su velocidad había logrado hallar a aquel hanyou... no había sido para nada difícil, pues Inuyasha aunque no lo sabía y había tomado rumbo opuesto con sus amigos... se encontraba muy cerca de ellos. ¿Por qué lo había buscado?..... recién se detenía a pensar que hacía allí buscando al hanyou.. quizás fue la mirada de Kagome... necesitaba saber por qué la había dejado... obviamente no se lo preguntaría así...a él le convenía que ese perro rabioso se alejara de su mujer...pero... Kagome ocultaba una tristeza sin igual... Miró a Inuyasha cerca de él... descubrió que no sólo era Kagome la que tenía esa tristeza en su ser..... el Inuyasha ahí presente no era el mismo... el Inuyasha ahí presente no tenía si quiera ganas de luchar... parecía que había perdido su causa... su motivo.  
  
-Así que te decidiste por esa mujer... que bien... entonces ya no estorbarás entre Kagome y yo- Espetó el Youkai lobo. Inuyasha sólo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva para caminar rumbo a la aldea. Kouga se apresuró para interceptarle, no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo Inuyasha que él había conocido.  
  
-Pero eres un bastardo... me hubieses avisado y yo le hubiese consolado... o... ¿ella te dejo a ti?- preguntó utilizando un tono burlesco en su interrogación, buscando alguna reacción en el hanyou.  
  
-No molestes Kouga... - pronunció, empujándolo fuera de su camino y así retomar su paso.  
  
Kikyou con cuidado se había puesto de pie, para así ver a ese extraño Youkai lobo molestando a Inuyasha. Se acercó algo endeble aún a ambos. Kouga la miró de manera enfadada, para luego dirigir nuevamente su mirada al hanyou, quien parecía inexpresivo.  
  
-Te ha de haber dejado por ese joven supongo... aunque me disguste decirlo... él sabe tratar a mi mujer- espetó Kouga sin en realidad querer ya molestar al hanyou, por el contrario, ésta vez Inuyasha le veía furioso, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo esperanzador y ansioso en su mirada... ¿la ha visto? se decía en sus adentros el hanyou, mientras inconscientemente en su rostro se vislumbraba un dejo de súplica que fue bien interpretado por el youkai lobo.  
  
Kouga se acercó al hanyou, tratando así que sus palabras sólo fuesen oídas por él y no por la joven quién trataba de descifrar de que hablaban, puesto que aún mantenía cierta distancia de ambos.  
  
-No te puedo negar que "algo" te ha de entrañar- pronunció buscando restar importancia- pero nada malo le ha pasado... ella está bien-continuó, viendo como una suave y tranquila sonrisa se aparecía en el rostro del hanyou, quien podía respirar tranquilo ante la confesión de Kouga... era la primera vez que podía decir que estaba agradecido de habérselo topado. Aún así a Kouga no le gustaba ver esa mirada en el hanyou... no eran amigos... pero... él siempre pensó que Inuyasha por muy orgulloso que fuera, realmente sentía algo por la joven Miko a quien él llamaba su mujer... en cierto grado debía reconocerlo... le molestaba el ver que si ambos sentían cosas por el otro no estuviesen juntos "Kouga ¿que estás pensando?... deberías estar feliz de verlos separados... pero no puedo"- se decía a sí mismo el lobo youkai.  
  
-De seguro ese tal Sou la cuidara mejor que tú, bestia. Se nota que la ama- dijo el Youkai lobo, usando ese último recurso en búsqueda de alguna mínima reacción que le dijese que aquel Inuyasha frente a él, seguía con vida.  
  
Inuyasha cerró sus ojos dolorosamente, al tiempo que Kikyou sentía una gran ira hacia Kagome... todos le querían... veía ahí a ese Youkai buscando la felicidad de Kagome... y había podido oír a la perfección como el youkai decía a Inuyasha que Sou amaba a Kagome.  
  
Se acercó al hanyou de manera cautelosa.  
  
-Inuyasha... no me siento muy bien- le murmuró con cierta molestia en su rostro reflejada hacía el youkai lobo.  
  
-Veo que estas con tu amada... - murmuró Kouga- veo que está herida... les aviso que mi mujer y los demás están cerca de aquí... por si necesitan ayuda.  
  
Inuyasha trató de pasar por alto aquellas palabras... "Kagome esta cerca"...  
  
-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie- espetó Kikyou sacando de su ensueño al hanyou y ante la visible molestia del youkai lobo. Kouga sólo asintió y se apresuró utilizando su velocidad a alejarse de la pareja.  
  
Kouga seguía corriendo, se cuestionaba... ni él entendía por qué buscaba de manera tan afanada el que kagome e Inuyasha se reencontraran... quizás era el simple hecho de que aunque él siempre buscaba a la joven, nunca esperó nada, pues veía claramente en la mirada de Kagome su amor hacia el mitad demonio... nunca había querido reconocerlo, pero ese último día en que la vio... no pudo evitar notarlo en la mirada de la joven y aquella triste mueca se había quedado gravada en su memoria... Kagome trataba de mostrar una gran alegría y no notaba como su tristeza la estaba consumiendo.  
  
-¡Inuyasha Baka!... lo mismo está ocurriendo contigo- gritó el youkai.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
-No quieres ir con ellos... ¿cierto Inuyasha?- pronunció Kikyou con un tono entristecido. El hanyou esbozó una falsa pero bien actuada sonrisa y negó buscando parecer determinado.  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿por qué no me besas?- preguntó Kikyou mirando fijamente a los dorados ojos del hanyou, Kikyou no halló respuesta en la mirada de éste, fue ella misma quien se acercó y beso los labios de él.  
  
Una extraña sensación se coló en su pecho... no sentía la desesperación... no sentía el deseo... no sentía amor como antes lo sentía por ella, esta vez sólo sintió lástima, no por Kikyou... sino por él, lástima de sí mismo y amargura de verse así... tratando de sentir algo que hacía ya un tiempo se había apagado en él, viendo como él mismo trataba desesperado de engañar a su corazón.  
  
Se separó de Kikyou simulando una mirada enternecida... pero que ocultaba la realidad... una profunda tristeza, con una suave sonrisa dejó a Kikyou para poder alejar a otra de sus pensamientos, necesitaba hacerlo pues sentía como poco a poco se iba volviendo loco.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin capitulo  
  
Al fin... :P  
  
Pues ahora si, agradeciendo a quienes me apoyan y aguantan con la historia... por que... de verás (ADVERTENCIA: SAYO ANDA LLORONA Y MEDIA RARIFICA DE ANIMOS) T_T Son demasiado buenas conmigo!!!! Yo no se como aguantan a esta loca... pero de verás GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME T_T No se que sería de mi sin ustedes... de verdad... gracias Y.Y  
  
Belen:- gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que tu graduación hala sido bonita... pues como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review. Es verdad ambos están parejos..hasta yo toy enredada de que dejar al final...U.U Un beso y cuídate muchísimo  
  
Kim:- gracias mi niña lindaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Te extraño harto por msn, Kala me dio tu recado Gracias por el review... perdón...se que hubiese sido hermoso si fuera Inu no?...(sayo suspira).. pero En realidad no se que va a pasar...este capitulo no define nada..jaja U.U Un beso tu amiga que te quiere (Gracias por el capitulo de tu fic..y las flores y ánimos que me das! T.Q.M) Sayis  
  
Nattyxan:- Aquí si que aparece Inu...pero de Sessh?..lamento decir que quizás no este en el fic... la verdad no creo..PERDONAME!......... Bueno gracias por tu opinión tus review me animas mucho y..estaba bloqueada...U.U Que rico que te haya gustado la escena Miroku Sango.. y .... esperó que te guste este cap...aunque el próximo pretendo hacerlo mejor.. este... nose.....jiji Un beso y muchas gracias!!!!!!!  
  
Naga XD:- Pues muchísimas gracias, que bueno que me halyas dejado un review, así se que te gusta.( Buenu..espero no aburrirte con este capitulo.. muchas Gracias ( Nos vemos Sayo  
  
Yukino-chan1:- Jiji..que bueno que te gusto.....en cuanto al plan.....no se sabrá aún..... a medida que pasen los capítulos se ira entendiendo..U.U.......jiji Esperó que este capitulo que haya gustado.....Inu.....ya se va a arrepentir... de verás! :P Un beso y gracias por tus review (  
  
Kain:- se que te gusta Kikyou... si es frió con ella...es un vicio eso de andar haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo U.U..perdón...:P En cuanto a lo de Sou..... no digo nada......con decir que.....tas muy en lo correcto amigo Una gran alegría saber que te gusto el fic, ay sabes después de tanto leseo mío, pero quería saber tu opinión ( Un beso y te cuidas muchísimo yap? Tu amiga Sayis  
  
Yashi:- Me reí pero demasiado con tu E mail!, mi niña ansiosa por escribir yo (sabes de lo que hablo), mi manía.... adonde esta??......jiji Gracias por echarme porras y flores.. Te adoro mi amiga linda y te quiero muchísimo Gracias denuevo por todo tu apoyo valiosísimo! Y yo debería pedir perdón..si que soy molestosa... U.U y cambiante..sobre todo con lo del cumple..U.U Jiji Un beso tu amiga que te quiere muchisisisisimo Sayis (perdón por molestarte con mi ortografía amiga..eres muy linda conmigo!)  
  
Sweet:- ese es tu mail Dark cierto???..me enrede al leerlo, nunca me habías dejado con login...oye amiga..........FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Te mande mail..ojalá la postal llegue....... te quiero muchísimo y también ruego por que mi sonfic haya sido de tu agrada (como te fuiste no supe nunca tu opinión) que tu cumple sea espectacular, te quiero muchísimo y te agradezco por que gracias a que tu me hiciste entrar en lo de los fics conocí personas peor MARAVILLOSAS..as í que te debo muchísimo!!  
  
Pues Kala, gracias por hacer mi cumple muy lindo Mandy..a ti también, sobre todo por el capitulo que me dedicaste, no me lo esperaba y me hizo muy feliz! ( Un beso y lo digo....... gracias a quienes estuvieron conmigo el 30 (por mail o en msn o en el foro) que me dieron un día MUY FELIZ ( Les quiere Sayis  
  
Jiji Review si??? :P O contactarse a Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com Yo fili!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P 


	8. PlaNes QuE UnEn CaMiNoS

LOS GIROS DE LA VIDA  
  
Capitulo Ocho  
  
"Planes Que Unen Caminos"  
  
Por Sayis  
  
Kagome tenía a un dormido Shippou sobre su regazo. Éste se había quedado acompañándole desde la madrugada, cuando sus amigos, llevados por Kirara, habían salido en dirección al pueblo más cercano, para así buscar algunos víveres y poder así reanudar su marcha.  
  
Pero ya era bastante tarde, los últimos rayos del sol a diferencia de días anteriores a duras penas lograban brindar algún dejo de calidez, por el contrario una suave y helada brisa amenazaba con calarle hasta los huesos.  
  
Vio entonces como el pequeño kitsune parecía tiritar a causa de esta corriente repentina, lo acercó más a sí misma para así tratarle de brindar un poco de calor y evitar que el pequeño fuese a pescar un resfrío, aunque dudaba mucho poder lograrlo... después de todo, hacía un tiempo que su cuerpo y alma se habían enfriado, congelada por dentro por razones que no tenían nada que ver con el clima.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras en la aldea, Miroku y Sango se mantenían a escasos centímetros, pero teniendo la misma mueca de asombro en sus rostros. Inuyasha había sentido sus presencias y salido a toda marcha para encontrarles, encontrándose de frente a ellos, pero con una mueca ya no tan alegre, el aroma codiciado y extrañado en extremo no les acompañaba a sus amigos. Kagome no venía con ellos. La mirada del hanyou se cruzo con la de Sou, al parecer eso fue suficiente como para quitar cualquier dejo de alegría y cambiar por una mueca fría y algo melancólica, sin poderlo controlarse y delatándose a sí mismo frente a quienes hacía tan poco fuesen sus compañeros de viaje, y sobre todo, sus amigos. Tras del hanyou apareció poco después Kikyou, viendo que su reencarnación no estaba presente y dejando así que un respiro de tranquilidad saliera a relucir. Había temido que la reacción del hanyou fuese por causa de su reencarnación, y el no verla la dejaba bastante tranquila, sin embargo, algo desconocido la incitó a preguntarse por ella y a necesitar una respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
-Y... ¿dónde esta la Miko?- preguntó Kikyou.  
  
-La señorita Kagome se quedo con Shippou... Ya saben, Shippou aún es un niño y se cansa con facilidad- respondió el monje, tratando de evitar ver fijamente al hanyou, la respuesta en el rostro de éste había sido de temor para pasar al alivio y finalizar en cierto reproche...seguramente no estaba de acuerdo con que la hubiesen dejado sola.  
  
-¿Y como esta ell....están ellos?- preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de sonar no tan interesado, pero sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo que le delataba.  
  
-Ellos están bien- se apresuró en responde el Monje, notando la lucha interna de su amigo.  
  
-De hecho hasta ahora hemos encontrado algunos fragmentos- acotó Sou, sonriendo suavemente.  
  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.  
  
Sango por su parte sólo se limitó a observar al hanyou con gran detenimiento, para retener cada mínimo detalle que, de seguro, querría ser sabido por su amiga.  
  
-Y usted... ¿ se encuentra bien?- pregunto Miroku observando que Kikyou tenía algunos vendajes, y seguramente se encontraba algo herida, tratando, de paso, hacer menos pesado el ambiente que se había tensado luego del silencio que inundó el lugar.  
  
-Mucho mejor... Inuyasha, me ha cuidado todo este tiempo- espetó ésta, sintiéndose algo mal luego de decir aquellas palabras las cuales consideró innecesarias.  
  
-Mejor que volvamos con Kagome- dijo Sou quien veía algo extrañado el cielo que se había tornado gris- esta haciendo algo de frío- comentó en tono de excusa.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Ya ves... este es el momento... ella esta sola, el momento preciso para atacarle.  
  
-¿Y cual es el fin?... ¿ debe morir?- preguntó un extraño monstruo quien poseía largas garras, pelaje gris oscuro, un rostro lleno de pelos y su cuerpo recubierto por algo así como espinas además de filosos colmillos y una estatura superior a los dos metros.  
  
-Sólo... atácala... y el fragmento será tuyo- respondió Naraku, alejándose levemente y viendo como el demonio asentía.  
  
-Sólo espérala, ella irá a ti- terminó por decir Naraku, sabiendo que la miko iría tras del fragmento al sentir la presencia de éste.  
  
-Aún sigo sin entender... -espetó Kagura- ese demonio no podrá contra la mocosa y perderemos el fragmento- Naraku sólo asintió, ante la sorpresa de Kagura.  
  
-Si... es más, me quedaré aquí para que ese híbrido sienta mi presencia- habló Naraku.  
  
-Pues, ahora si que no entiendo- habló Kagura.  
  
-Pues... sólo lo hago por darme un gusto... ya verás como Inuyasha no puede evitar volver junto a su miko... entonces estarán en mis garras y podré moverlos a mi antojo como marionetas- habló Naraku.  
  
-Una pérdida de tiempo- espetó Kagura, en un susurro, al tiempo que desaparecía.  
  
-No... todo lo que tenga que ver con destruir sus vidas para mi jamás será una pérdida de tiempo- dijo con un sádico tono. "además es la única manera en que podré tener la perla completa a mi disposición".  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Has de saber que aunque poseas toda la perla, jamás podrás unirla- espetó el ser frente a él.  
  
-Perdón... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?... - preguntó Naraku algo preocupado, jamás había oído semejante relato.  
  
-La perla fue rota por un ser con poderes espirituales... sólo ese ser podrá unirle- acotó la mujer frente a él.  
  
-"la reencarnación de Kikyou"- pensó Naraku con el semblante preocupado- ¿y si ella muriera?- preguntó Naraku, pensando que esa era la mejor solución. La mujer negó determinada.  
  
-Entonces la perla jamás podría volver a unirse y sus poderes se perderían para siempre- respondió la mujer  
  
-Pero... entonces Kikyou podría unirle- habló Naraku, la mujer volvió a negar. Naraku le vio tranquilo.  
  
-Es cosa de que ella junte la perla, luego de eso podré quitársela- espetó Naraku.  
  
"Aunque aquella mujer era una desconocida... la había mandado llamar, había oído que se trataba de una especie de hechicera, pero, sobre todo, era una conocedora de todo respecto a la perla, por lo que su relato era fiable... "  
  
-Puede ser... pero eso no es todo...- continuó la mujer. Naraku le vio interrogante.  
  
-Si el ser que fragmentó la perla, le une, morirá... ya que es necesario que use de todos sus poderes espirituales para unirle-dijo la mujer.  
  
-Eso no es de mi incumbencia- Naraku la miró sin entender por que le decía eso.  
  
-Lo sé... entiendo perfectamente... pero- pausó la mujer, para mirarlo fijamente- si el ser que une los fragmentos posee un corazón lleno de pureza y bondad, la perla jamás podrá ser usada para tus propósitos, ya que luego de que éste ser le una y muera, sólo podrá ser usada en fines beneficiosos dependiendo así de la voluntad de éste ser- Habló determinada la mujer. Una mueca de sorpresa y furia se coló en el rostro de Naraku- sin embargo- continuó la hechiera- Si el corazón de aquella joven presenta oscuridad al momento de unir la perla, los poderes malignos que luchan dentro de la perla de Shikkon serán los que venzan, y la perla se completará poseyendo un poder oscuro... por lo que cualquier voluntad bondadosa del el ser que la ha de completar será arraigada, prevaleciendo los fines malignos así como los espíritus de seres oscuros que perdieron en la batalla contra Midoriko.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que si hallo oscuridad en el corazón de la joven que fragmentó la perla, podré tener el control sobre la perla?-preguntó Naraku, la mujer frente a él asintió. Pero una mueca de nerviosismo se formo en él... ya había tratado antes de buscar oscuridad en el corazón de la joven, sin lograrlo... ¿cómo sería que ahora lo lograría? La mujer denotó esto y le miró con complicidad.  
  
-Si tu obtienes la Shikkon, serás muy poderoso, y podrás acabar con cualquier Youkai o ser- habló pensativamente la joven- yo puedo brindarte las armas para vencer y manejar a tu antojo a la joven... después de todo soy una hechicera poderosa- espetó la mujer. Naraku la miró extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué obtendrás a cambio?- preguntó receloso Naraku.  
  
-Aunque soy una gran hechicera... no tengo el poder para entregar o quitar lo más preciado por todo ser... ese poder sólo lo tienen dos espadas... Tessaiga y Tenseiga- habló la mujer, Naraku asintió.  
  
-Es un trato, tu me das las herramientas para lograr sacar la oscuridad del corazón de esa miko y yo a cambio te entregaré las espadas que tanto codicias.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Naraku miró dos frascos que tenía en su mano, recordaba bien las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer... y todo se le había hecho más fácil al separarse Inuyasha y Kagome... ahora sólo necesitaba unirles... y utilizando el contenido de aquellos frascos lograr su cometido.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome sintió una extraña presencia, se trataba de fragmentos, estaba segura, aunque no podía decir cuantos, al parecer estaban en un lugar fijo. Con cuidado depositó al kitsune en la suave hierva, lamentando dejarle, pero necesitaba ir, desde que Inuyasha se había ido ella se había auto impuesto la tarea de encontrar los fragmentos a como de lugar.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡Milagro!, la verdad pensé que ya no actualizaba más... quizás por que de a ratos se me va la inspiración por completo, además de esos días en que leo excelentes fics que me hacen ver todo el camino que me falta por recorrer si quiero alguna vez escribir una cuarta parte de cómo ellas lo hacen. U.U ( y quizás hasta menos), pero igual, aún no me he querido rendir y voy a seguir escribiendo un tiempo más sobre todo... por lo menos hasta que termine este fic... (así que pretendo que se acorte un tanto y terminarlo pronto antes de latear a alguien ()  
  
Agradezco mucho a quienes me han estado acompañando, a quienes leen, sobre todo a Yashi mi querida amiga que además me ha revisado los capítulos para que así no sean tan horribles (sobre todo en ortografía) y a la cual quiero demasiado, por ser una gran amiga e inspiración... además de....!estar este 29 de cumple!...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YASHI!....DESDE AQUÏ YA ESTOY ENTONANDO UN CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ PARA TI, te quiero montones!.  
  
En segundo lugar a mi okaa, aquí su hija actualizando (espero no este desastroso)... gracias por el apoyo incondicional y las palabras por el foro que me animas mucho!.  
  
Y en tercero a mi buen amigo Kain, a quien también le agradezco montones el leer mi fic y darme su apoyo y animo, que es tan valioso para mi.  
  
AHORI SI...... a los review claro..(  
  
KALA:- Mi muy querida y estimada OKAA!, gracias por estar siempre ahí... no sabes cuanto me ayuda tu apoyo, es extraño, hoy creo andar más sensible que de costumbre... GRACIAS OKAA T-T. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero de verás ando media rara... la única palabra que se me viene a la mente es decirte gracias. Espero te haya llegado mi mail... Un beso tu hija que te quiere y admira Sayo.  
  
Belen:- muchísimas gracias.... eres una gran persona, sabes eres muy linda y te agradezco montones que te guste el fic, pues si.....Kikyou es un pequeño problema para la pareja, pero... se va a arreglar..creo :P Un beso tu amiga Sayis.  
  
Tomoyo-moyo:- tanto como pronto..no, no llego, es que ando falta de algo, y no se que es, por que las ideas las tengo claras... U.U Gracias por leer este fic, espero no decepcionarte, de corazón. Por que me anima mucho saber que te gusta el fic. Sayis.  
  
Haru:- te agradezco montones, la verdad..que bueno que te este gustando el fic, sabes es extraño como al leer tu review sentí que la trama quizás no es tan mala, espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el review Sayis  
  
YASHI:- que no es la cumple añera más linda! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii es Gaby-chan!, amiga, sabes que si me pongo a decir cosas por aquí me va a bajar más pena (es que no se por que hoy ando tristona..bueno a ti ya te ha tocado pillarme en estas por msn.....y T-T...me has ayudado muchísimo). Mi manía esta quedando de lujo, estoy loca por leer el capitulo... amiga, hermana... te quiero montones FELIZ CUMPLE mi querida Yashi, amiga, hermana!....... un besote tu amiga for ever SAYIS. (al último capitulo avisaré que eres la responsable de que nadie me asesine... por que sabes que mi idea era un final..ya sabes :P)  
  
NaGa XD:- sip mi historia es de eso.......pero..aviso para ti.....próximo capitulo.... se volverán a ver...aunque no se si a hablar aun... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW CHIQUITA! Y ojala este capitulo te haya gustado Sayo (que alegría que no te aburro ()  
  
Sheila Ruiz:-¡te los leíste de corrido!?...pobrecilla, has de haberte aburrido de lo lindo... U.U...Si Inuyasha se fue con Kikyou, y Kouga la verdad ya se ha retirado... crees que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Inuyasha?......(Sayis pone cara de suplica... "gracias Yashi... aquí hay una que me hubiera matado".) Pues....pretendo no hacerlo.... muy seguido. Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero no aburrirte con la historia.  
  
Kim Lin:- TE HE DICHO QUE TE EXTRAÑO??.......mmmmmm ¿te he dicho que te quiero muchísimo?. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, amiga eres un amor y te quiero mucho, te agradezco cada review, pero más te agradezco tus historias que he visto y sabes..estás progresando a una velocidad impresionante, además que tienes el talento de hacer reír y llorar con tus historias (como verás...el genero humorístico, no me sale... solo una extraña imitación de dramático). Gracias por estar ahí, sabes... lo repito..te quiero montones mi amiga! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que logró expresar emociones en mi fic, esa parte, me alegro pero demasiado (.  
  
Kain:- Sabes me pone muy feliz saber que lees mi fic, en realidad, eres una gran persona a quien agradezco montones el que me deje un review que me da ánimos y me deja una gran alegría. Te cuento..encontré más música de Rurouni Kenshin.. pero esta deprimente....U.U...... En cuanto al fic..... Creo que le estoy poniendo demasiada parte dramática y conociéndome... puede ser peor..U.U..... Amigo mil gracias! Un besote y......hey! yo siempre me porto bien :P.  
  
Un beso a Sesskago(mandy) a la que quiero muchísimo y también a dos personas que quiero demasiado.  
  
Dark and Yui, mis amigas y las que me hicieron empezar a escribir, nuevamente les agradezco el haberme incitado, ni no fuera por ustedes jamás hubiese animado a escribir fics ni compartido con tantas lindas personas. Las extraño montones y aunque quizás ya nunca hablamos, quiero que sepan que están en mi corazón.  
  
Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes Sayis (review o mail a magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com) 


	9. Un Ataque En La Debilidad

"Las vueltas de la vida"  
  
Si, ya decidida actualizo este capitulo, pero debo recalcar mis agradecimientos a mi querida amiga y además "hermanita" (por que no somos hermanas sanguíneas, pero para mi si es una hermana en mi corazón), la cual ni idea de cómo me aguanta, además de corregirme mis horribles faltas ortográficas U.U, jeje y para más remate, me deleita con su hermoso fic, que es mi manía, jaja...tu sabes por que lo digo ;P... Bueno, quiero dedicarte este capitulo, además de por todas las cosas que has hecho por mi (que por cierto han sido muchas) por tu cumpleaños, el día 29 de enero... se que no estás en Santiago, y te he extrañado mucho en msn, pero quiero que sepas que este día, estoy ahí para animarte, por lo menos en espíritu. Espero este sea un grandioso cumpleaños y que estés aprovechando estás vacaciones, así que descansa harto y esperó que alcancemos a vernos en tu regreso... de no ser así es por que me fui de vacaciones yo. T.T TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO AMIGA!  
  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YASHI!  
  
Además de eso quiero mandar un beso grande a Mandy, a mi Madre del foro Kalita (la cual es una excelente escritora de fic) y también a una amiga la cual aunque se que no va a leer esto, quizás en harto tiempo... pero quiero dejarle dicho que la quiero mucho, y que siempre le voy a agradecer el apoyo brindado y el haberme empujado a hacer fics... por que de paso me llevo a conocer a personas maravillosas (  
  
Ahora si me voy al fic... por que después sigo en la dedicatoria (¿soy muy molesta?...ahora que lo recuerdo concuerdo con aquellas personas que decían que soy perseguida , jaja...U.U)  
  
"Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención exclusiva de Rumiko Takashi, yo solo los he pedido prestados para así dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Así que... aunque, yo sigo preguntando si me regalan a Kirara, pero... vale U.U."  
  
Capítulo Nueve: "Un ataque en la debilidad"  
  
Por: Sayo  
  
Con determinación se puso de pie, dejando al pequeño Shippo sobre una manta que llevaba en su mochila. Miró con detenimiento en dirección a donde se sentía la presencia del fragmento... éste estaba inmóvil, por cierto segundo en su mente divago la idea de dirigirse a una trampa, pero su interior la hizo moverse con decisión.  
  
Al llegar notó que se trataba de un ser no muy poderoso, pero no debía fiarse.. preparó una flecha para atacarlo, pero en aquel segundo en que tensaba la flecha en el arco, un ataque de aquél ser había llegado... la había herido sin causarle mucho daño, pero aún así....la había lastimado.  
  
El ser parecía tener una extraña sonrisa, de sus costados comenzaron a salir ramas espinosas, en cada una de ellas se encontraba el líquido que la misteriosa mujer le hubiese dado a Naraku.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Debes lograr que el líquido entre en una de sus heridas, al mezclarse con la sangre no habrá vuelta atrás- murmuró la mujer. Naraku sonrió complacido, con aquel líquido podría dominar la mente de la joven, sabía que sería difícil... pero no imposible... Después de todo, la situación en que había visto a la muchacha le era beneficiosa, sobre todo por el segundo frasco, que debía ser usado en el hanyou... si lograba que ambos fuesen envenenados por el líquido, la perla de seguro quedaría a su total disposición.  
  
-Asegúrate de que este líquido le recorra las venas- espetó Naraku- entonces te daré más fragmentos- El demonio asintió, llevándose consigo el pequeño frasco donde se encontraba el líquido.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El líquido que ahora introduciría en la joven a través de una herida...  
  
El demonio volvió a atacarla. Mientras ésta se incorporaba, una de las filosas espinas se incrustó en el abdomen de la joven, causando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. La espina desapareció al instante, emitiendo un vapor extraño al tiempo que se desintegraba, sangre comenzó a emanar de su corte... la sangre se mezclaba.  
  
De entre la oscuridad Naraku sonreía, aquél ser inferior por lo menos había servido de algo... se comenzó a alejar, sabiendo que él no era ningún rival para la miko, sabía que lo destruiría... pero jamás se enteraría que junto a eso también se destruiría a sí misma.  
  
Kagome le vio desafiante, al tiempo que lanzaba la flecha... ésta fue a dar directo al pecho del demonio, el cual desapareció haciéndose cenizas, la luz que la flecha había provocado era segadora y totalmente purificadora, el ser atacante ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notar el ataque...  
  
La joven miko trató de caminar, pero había perdido algo de sangre. Cayó al suelo al instante, perdiendo total conocimiento.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Una pequeña daba brincos, tranquila pues sabía que junto al youkai nada podría pasarle.  
  
Sesshomaru había sentido una extraña presencia, era Naraku, pero ésta tal cual apareció, se había desvanecido... Jaken por su parte iba regañando a la pequeña que poco tomaba en cuenta sus palabras.  
  
De repente Rin se paró en seco, y se acercó temerosa y tímidamente al cuerpo... era la joven que acompañaba al hermano del Señor Sesshomaru. Se volteó con cierta incredulidad en su mirada. Sesshomaru la miró sin sentimiento.  
  
-Señor Sesshomaru... Rin desea ayudarla... hágalo como lo hizo conmigo- dijo la pequeña con voz algo temerosa, pero suplicante. Sesshomaru sólo volteó para seguir caminando.  
  
-Ves niña?... ya molestaste al amo Sesshomaru... él no tiene tiempo para gastar en inútiles... además... ese es el problema de Inuyasha, no de nosotros- regañó Jaken, ara luego seguir a su amo- ¡AMO BONITO ESPERENOS!  
  
Pero la pequeña no se movió... la joven ahí era tan linda, además recordó la dulzura que ésta había tenido en la ocasión en que la había visto. Por alguna razón, sintió gran desdicha por la mujer frente a ella.  
  
-Rin- Gritó Sesshomaru asustando a Jaken y volteando donde la pequeña- no puedo ayudarla... porque aún vive.  
  
La niña sonrió alegremente, había sentido alivio al oír ésto, pues, por alguna razón, sentía extraña simpatía por la joven acompañante de Inuyasha.  
  
-Señor Sesshomaru... Rin quiere quedarse a curar a la joven- habló con determinación la pequeña. El youkai hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero al instante la cambió por una sin expresión, al tiempo que le asentía.  
  
-¡Jaken!- dijo el youkai- ayuda a Rin- habló con detenimiento. El sapo youkai le miró con cierta desaprobación... ¿por qué él?... pero la simple mirada asesina de su amo le hizo aceptar sin reproche alguno.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
-¡KAGOME!.......¿qué le hicieron?- preguntó entre sollozos el pequeño kitsune, quién al despertarse y no ver a la miko había salido disparado en su búsqueda. Rin le miro decidida y negó.  
  
-Cuando Rin llego junto al señor Sesshomaru, la joven ya estar así- murmuró la pequeña con su sonrisa tímida. El pequeño kitsune no sabía que hacer... si permanecer allí, o ir con sus amigos... pero no podía dejar a Kagome.  
  
-Te llevaré con el inservible de mi hermano- espetó Sesshomaru, sin expresión alguna al tiempo que lo levantaba por la cola, sin dejar siquiera gritar a Shippo- ¡Jaken!....cuida de Rin-habló autoritario. Rin sólo se despidió con la mano, al tiempo que los veía desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Miroku!- gritó el hanyou, haciéndose oír y captando la atención del aludido. Sango y Sou por un lado le vieron sorprendidos, al tiempo que Kikyou hacía una mueca de desagrado... no se había podido aguantar.  
  
Inuyasha se dirigió con paso rápido a su amigo. Alejándolo un poco del grupo, le observaba nervioso, pero con preocupación.  
  
-De veras, ella está bien- pronunció Miroku, dejando sorprendido al hanyou- Él la ha cuidado bien...- terminó por decir. Una mueca de dolor se aproximó en el rostro del joven, algo como decepción... estaba feliz porque ella estuviese bien, pero le dolía saber que era otro quien le protegía y que ese dolor él mismo se lo había causado. Miroku le vio de manera comprensiva... trató de mantener su sonrisa, para bajar el volumen de su voz.  
  
-Sin embargo... sé muy bien que te extraña- murmuró Miroku. Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderse. Le sonrió agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo su corazón angustiado... ya era hora...  
  
-Gracias... adiós, Miroku- murmuró despidiéndose, bajando la mirada.  
  
-Hasta pronto, mi buen amigo- recalcó el houshi, al tiempo que sonreía y se encaminaba hacia donde le esperaba Sou montado ya sobre una trasformada Kirara, y, sobre todo, donde le esperaba su querida Sango... una Sango que jamás se hubiera perdonado dejar pasar... su mujer amada... y afortunadamente la mujer que le amaba... pero sobre todo, habían tenido la fortuna de dejar de lado cualquier prejuicio... se habían confesado todo su amor... lamentablemente, sus amigos no habían tenido la misma suerte y hoy les veían sufrir las consecuencias.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Sango!- gritaba un pequeño kitsune que parecía haber caído de la nada- Kagome está herida- murmuró ocultando su rostro lleno de lagrimas en la exterminadora. Ésta mostró una mueca de asombro y preocupación... asustada, temerosa... miró al houshi, quien sólo con la mirada pareció decirle que ya debían partir... que todo estaría bien. Inuyasha había tomado una postura de defensa... había sentido la presencia de su medio hermano en el lugar, por lo que había puesto su mano en la empuñadura de su espada... pero al sus sensibles orejas oír el murmullo de Shippo, pareció quedarse sumido en un trance... su guardia bajó para cambiar a una profunda preocupación.  
  
-Veo que has dejado de lado a la mujer humana- murmuró la voz dura de Sesshomaru, quien se puso frente a su hermano.  
  
-¡Tu!... ¿que le hiciste, desgraciado?- gritó el hanyou. Sesshomaru s´plo le miró... observó detrás de su hermano.  
  
-Yo no hice nada... y creo que si dejaste desprotegida a esa mujer, pues, no culpes a los demás- habló al tiempo que se volteaba... ni siquiera valía la pena luchar con él.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- gritó Inuyasha indignado.  
  
-Pues nada más... que no es mi culpa que cambies a esa mujer y Naraku le ataque cuando se descuidan... ¿qué? ¿acaso no sintieron la pestilencia de ese híbrido?- murmuró al tiempo que se iba. Inuyasha bajó la mirada, no lo había sentido... con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido había dejado de lado tales preocupaciones, y, de seguro, Naraku había aprovechado esto, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Sesshomaru tenía razón... de nada le valía hacer escándalo, después de todo... hasta le sorprendía que Sesshomaru hubiese ayudado... "hasta más que tu"- Inuyasha sintió como su conciencia trataba de herirlo... Debía verla... no le importaban las opiniones de nadie... iría junto a sus amigos si o si.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Kikyou ni siquiera se había negado... sólo le había seguido... todos habían partido en dirección donde se hallaba la joven. Al llegar se encontraron con Sesshomaru y Jaken... mientras, tras de ellos, la pequeña niña había vendado a la joven quien ahora estaba recostada cobre un improvisado cojín de hierba. Había perdido sangre, pero la pequeña, con ayuda de un desconforme pero servidor Jaken, habían procurado desinfectar hasta la más mínima herida.  
  
-Vamos ya, Rin- dijo Sesshomaru, antes de empezarse a alejar. La pequeña sólo sonrió ante el rostro agradecido de los recién llegados. Inuyasha se mantenía distanciado, la había visto... y después de todo estaba bien... pero había algo extraño, ¿por qué había sido atacada al estar sola?, ¿acaso se trataba de alguna trampa?. El hanyou comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, buscando algún rastro que le dijera algo... Sólo pudo percibir lo que fuese la esencia del que fuese el atacante de Kagome, pero ya no había nada más allí.  
  
-Inuyasha...- el susurro llegó a sus adorables y sensibles orejas, las cuales se movieron al sentir aquel murmullo, uno que hacía ya mucho no oía y anhelaba cada noche. Se volteó para ver a una sonriente Kagome, ésta estiró su mano, para luego caer desmayada por segunda vez, pero esta vez con una placida y conforme sonrisa.  
  
"Puede que sea un sueño... pero es el más placentero que he tenido... si la vida se me va en esta ilusión... moriría feliz"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Una nueva mañana llegaba, el sonido de las aves cantando al amanecer, los rayos del sol que parecían entregar la cálida emoción de vida, un sentimiento placentero que hacía mucho no tenía... quizás por su última visión, de seguro se trataba de alguna alucinación, pero había sido bella. ¡Como hubiese deseado verlo allí, junto a ella!. Se sentó con algo de dificultad... observó sus ropas, no era su clásico uniforme de escuela. "por lo menos esta vez no me lo cambiaron por un traje de sacerdotisa"- pensó entre sentida y divertida, como si su condición antes de divertirle, le doliera... quizás porque cada vez que recordaba ese traje, también venía a su mente la idea de Kikyou... la Kikyou que ahora tenía lo que ella siempre soñaría. En cambio esta vez llevaba una casual de su época. De seguro Sou la había traído antes de que partieran. Observó su uniforme escolar, se notaba estaba totalmente manchado de sangre... sería difícil sacarla, y sobre todo no asustar de paso a su madre. Una nueva sonrisa se coló en su rostro, por alguna razón ese día estaba de humor, aunque sólo fuese una ilusión que su mente había dejado entrever para así calmar sus sentidos, el sólo pensar haber estado cerca de Inuyasha, aunque no fuese real, le llenaba de cierta alegría.  
  
"¿Algún día será una realidad?"- pensó bajando su rostro entristecido por el último pensamiento. Iba a ponerse de pie, de seguro estaban preocupados por ella, pero un agudo dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió, era verdad... había luchado y obtenido..."¿Y EL FRAGMENTO?", se dijo a si misma conmocionada, debía estar por ahí, no podía haber hecho todo eso por nada.  
  
-Kagome... ¿estás bien?:- murmuró una suave voz femenina. Se trataba de Sango, quien llevaba en su hombro al pequeño kitsune. Kagome respondió afirmativamente aún sin salir de su conmoción. Sango al notar ésto estiró su mano, dejando ver el pequeño fragmento. El rostro de la miko pareció iluminarse, pero una mueca de desagrado se mostró en el de la exterminadora.  
  
-Te habíamos dejado con Shippo... ¿por qué te arriesgaste?- pregunto Sango, sin embargo, conociendo la respuesta. Kagome sólo la miró algo acongojada.  
  
-Nadie merece tu sacrificio... menos él- dijo la exterminadora con un dejo de enfado. Kagome sonrió.  
  
-Sabes Sango... me he vuelto loca... si hasta me pareció verle en mi delirio- comentó suavemente la joven, con una mueca entre soñadora y entristecida. Sango la miró extrañada... ¿entonces el susurro que había emitido su amiga al llamar a Inuyasha cuando todos estaban con ella había sido de manera inconsciente?  
  
-¿Que?... ¡pero si ese Inu baka está aquí!- gritó el kitsune entre emocionado y enfadado. Kagome le vio con una mirada nublada... no podían saber que pensaba en esos minutos la joven... su rostro pareció palidecer, no mostraba expresión.  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿está aquí?- murmuró la joven con la voz entrecortada.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
-A ver... y explícame, ¿por qué en este caso la joven debe morir?... Kikyou sólo purificaba la perla- espetó algo extrañado y aún dudoso del relato de la mujer. Esta sólo le observo algo cansada.  
  
-Pues... la perla fue fragmentada... el bien y el mal que tenían disyuntiva en ella han perdido total equilibrio, ya no se trata de que la perla traerá infortunios sobre quien la posea... el alma necesita una fuerza que la una denuevo... una fuerza como la que le unió al ser creada... un alma elemental, la cual le logró separar... el alma de aquella miko reencarnación de Kikyou, Kagome, y por lo mismo, su alma quedará presa dentro de la perla, de la misma manera en que lo hizo el alma de Midoriko... será su encierro eterno, hasta ser usada, dependiendo del tipo de deseo, en el caso de ser maligno su alma se desintegrará y no habrá vuelta atrás... - terminó por relatar la mujer.  
  
-¿Y en el caso de ser un deseo lleno de pureza, de bien?- preguntó algo curioso Naraku.  
  
-Pues ese... no es el caso- espetó la mujer, dando por terminado el tema.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Si, ya subí el capitulo nueve, y la verdad es que este fic va a ser subido hasta el final por que ya solo me falta terminar el último capitulo (no es que el nueve sea el penúltimo!, sino que ya escribí los que vienen después)... así que... seguiré molestando hasta terminar de subirle! Kukuku!...O.O...  
  
Ahora si me voy directo al agradecer a los review... no saben como me ayuda, más aún cuando me pongo a releer y la sensación no es para nada buena U.U, jeje...  
  
Sesskago:- Que bueno que al fin leíste el fic, jaja, aunque lo importante es que al fin te encontré en msn!, pues muchas gracias por los halagos y en cuanto a lo de mi cumple..pues ya paso, jeje... pues... hoy es 29, pues mañana cumplo un mes con mis 18 años. Mi peque, espero encontrarte pronto en msn, jaja, y sabes aprovecho para decirte que me he reído de lo lindo con una cadena que me mandaste por msn. Un besosotote grande, grande y esperó que pronto actualices! ¡Te quiero mucho! Tu amiga SAYIS.  
  
Sango-san (KIRARITA ():- pues que alegría ver tu review por aquí, la verdad es que ya por el foro me diste hartos ánimos con el fic, la verdad aún me dura el sonrojo, n//n... y te estoy agradecida, como verás leí el cuarto capitulo de tu fic, y estoy esperando ver tus actualizaciones, así que ¡mucho animo!, la verdad es que lamento decepcionar, pero Kouga solo entro para remecer... sabes, es que aún estoy perdida, sobre todo debatiéndome en que tipo de final hacer, jeje... pero por ahora hay uno feliz (digo yo... por que soy harto cambiante en esas cosas, depende como ande el día que se me ocurra escribir el final) y la hechicera... es para poner más critica las cosas n.n. Pues de verás agradezco cada palabra tanto por el foro, como en este review. Espero te guste este capitulo. Se despide  
  
Sayito.  
  
Belen:- Pues si, me has adivinado bastante, si llevo arco y flechas, que descuido olvide ponerlo :P... haber, que deje a Kikyou...pues no se (es que he escrito hartos capítulos de corrido que ya no se en cual pude que U.U), pero... por lo menos si rencuentro hay... de lo de Naraku, pues nada bueno... como verás me gusta mucho poner en crisis a los personajes, aunque después reheleó y me arrepiento bastante n.n, que bueno que la actualización de este fic haya llegado en buen instante, te deseo mucha suerte en estas vacaciones y ojala este capitulo no sea una lata ni nada jeje :P. Se despide  
  
Sayis  
  
Kalita:- okaa!!!!!!! Que lindo review.... no sabe cuanto me anima...o creo que si lo sabe!, no sabe lo grato que es para mi saber que mi historia te gusta, por que después de todo, además de ser mi Okaa n.n, eres una de las mejores escritoras de fic, sabes el otro día me paso algo similar, estaba hablando con una niña por msn, esta es muy tierna y de repente va y me habla estupendamente acerca de un fic... ¿sabes cual?...!pues el tuyo okaa!... me entró todo el orgullo de hija, así que respondí que era mi okaa por el foro súper contenta, así que para mí tus palabras son de verás valiosas (y en todo sentido). Te quiero montones, un beso tu hija  
  
Yashi:- podré evitar escribir una hoja en tu dedicatoria O.O... es casi imposible después de todas las cosas que puedo llegar a hablar contigo... la verdad quiero tratar de hacerlo lo más corto posible, pero no por eso falto de afecto, te agradezco tu apoyo y amistad y sobre todo el cariño y la alegría que me das al sentir que confías en mí, así como yo también lo hago en ti n.n... Denuevo desearte un ¡Feliz cumple!, y agradecerte la amistad tan bella que me has brindado mi sister, quizás cuando regreses de vacaciones yo me haya ido también a las mías... quizás por lo oído me quieran quitar el Internet... pero de todas maneras, como sea siempre voy a seguir hablando contigo... recuerda que el final triste no va a estar aquí..tu ya sabes donde va a andar, jeje.. ya lo subí n.n. Te quiere tu amiga por siempre  
  
Sayis  
  
Sheila Ruiz:- gracias por tus palabras, jaja, además de ser muy lindas y alentadoras, me hicieron reír bastante... la verdad es que si la práctica hace al maestro, es solo que hay personas que tienen un talento innato... pero de todas maneras gracias a ti y a muchas personas muy lindas y valiosas no me pienso desalentar... no aún... por que estoy viendo como me ajustaré cuando ya empiecen mis clases T.T... pero todavía me queda un mes para no pensar en eso... en cuanto a eso de hacer lo imposible por que no los lea, jaja, que linda!, oye pero no digas cosas de tu fic, la verdad es que el que yo he leído a mi me gusta mucho, además que esta llegando a un punto bastante bueno, yo quiero saber que va a pasar con el demonio desterrado y la ángel en igual posición... Pues bueno, me despido por ahora Un beso  
  
Sayis  
  
Kain:- muchas gracias amigo, no sabes lo alentador que son tus review... pues si, estaba cortito, pero ahora me ha dado por alargar los capítulos, sobre todo por que acorte la historia, para que así no me demorará mucho en subirla, en especial que no quiero dejarla a medias... quiero terminar bien la historia, pues ya ni se que capitulo estoy subiendo.... es que...jeje, me puse a escribir todos de tirón, solo falta uno... pero... así que no se que paso en este capitulo, ni siquiera se si lo corte antes que se encontrarán o después XP... Vaya amigo, esperó estés muy bien, cuídate montones y Sayito se portará bien... como siempre!  
  
Yamid:- Tío querido..sabe, esta fue una de las sorpresas más ricas que tuve este día y lo recuerdo bien, me alegro demasiado saber que te habías tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, de verás me emociono demasiado, que bueno que le ha gustado T.T, de verás me alegra. Uy estós días ni podré meterme al foro... hasta el domingo... así que, me ponen al día ¿si?, aunque quizás logre doblegar la mano de mi madre y esta deje que me conecte XP... por lo menos actualizar me dejo. Gracias Yamid por tu opinión me es demasiado valiosa y te la agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.  
  
Kim:- Kim preciosa!, mi niña linda y pequeña, mi peque junto con Yashi!, si me he dado cuenta de tu ausencia... hace bastante no nos topamos, quiero entonces enviarte a través de esto todas las buenas vibras y desearte mucha suerte en todo.. gracias por leer mi fic y aunque estuvieras apurada no olvidarte de mí, yo también tendré que ausentarme más adelante, por esa aventurilla universitaria de la que tu hablas... no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue ese primer día te escribiré un mail para compartir contigo la locura de ese día, jeje..y no seas loca... como podría olvidar a una persona que quiero tanto. Mi pequeña Kim, un beso te cuidas mucho y esperó estemos hablando pronto... que te extraño.  
  
Sayis  
  
Leydi:- muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, jeje, en cuanto a hacer sufrir a Inu, pues es una de las cosas que no puedo evitar (ni idea por que) así que, me tranquiliza saber que estás de acuerdo, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y aquí estoy, subiendo el capitulo nueve n.n  
  
Un beso, se despide Sayito.  
  
DarkCam_n_Cam:- lágrimas?... no ha sido mi intención, discúlpame.... pues agradezco mucho sus palabras y esperó los capítulos que vengan sean de su agrado n.n. Se despide  
  
Sayis  
  
Si es verdad, gasto mucho más en lo que hablo yo que en el fic mismo... pero la verdad es que... muchas son personas que he aprendido a conocer con el tiempo y me han entregado cariño y amistades que ni las palabras logran agradecer en plenitud... además pienso que ya solo el motivo de que hayan gastado tiempo en leer el fic es suficiente moción para mi más profundo agradecimiento, que de verás va con la más grande de mis alegrías... solo era una aclaración claro... perdón cualquier molestia  
  
Opiniones o reclamos a través de un review o un mail a Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com 


	10. SuFriMieNToS SieMPrE LaTenTeS, UnA ConCi...

LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA  
  
Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son la imaginación de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro.  
  
Por : "SAYO"  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ "Sufrimientos siempre latentes, una conciencia que vence"  
  
Kagome se había quedado dormida con un extraño sentimiento de amargura... quería ver a Inuyasha, pero sabía que esto podía dolerle. Sus sueños habían sido inquietos y había tenido un poco de fiebre a causa de las heridas. Sou había entrado a cuidarla, la veía tan inquieta, de seguro a causa del hanyou. Sango le había dicho que ésta ya sabía de la presencia de Inuyasha en el lugar. Observó algo enfadado a la joven "¿por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente?...¿por qué por más que luchaba no había podido sacarlo de su corazón?...acaso... ¿Kagome jamás dejaría de amarlo?", el simple pensamiento le enfurecía.  
  
-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver como la joven entreabría los ojos con lentitud. La joven lo vio con detenimiento y le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
-Me encuentro mejor... perdón por hacerte preocupar- murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Sou la veía con ternura, pero con cierto dejo de desagrado y tristeza en sus azules ojos.  
  
-¿por qué dejaste a Shippo?...¿por qué te arriesgaste?- preguntó con dolor en su tono de voz, algo entrecortado.  
  
-Sentí la presencia de un fragmento... y ya ves, todo salió bien y ahora tenemos un fragmento más- habló convencida la joven, pero Sou le vio con un dejo de furia creciente.  
  
-LOS FRAGMENTOS NO SON TU PROBLEMA!- espetó dejando salir su enfado. Kagome le veía sorprendida, incrédula, jamás le había visto así.  
  
-Pero Sou... yo fui la causante de la ruptura de la perla- se excusó la joven.  
  
-Lo haces por ese hanyou- dijo en tono despectivo. Kagome lo observó directamente a los ojos con enfado.  
  
-No te refieras a Inuyasha de esa manera- espetó.  
  
-Ya basta, no le defiendas..... ¡él ni siquiera está contigo cuando le necesitas!  
  
Kagome bajó la mirada, algo dolida.  
  
-Es verdad- murmuró- pero yo lo hago porque así lo deseo- terminó por decir, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban, luchando frenéticamente por salir.  
  
-Él no lo merece... él no merece que le ames- susurró el joven, sintiéndose arrepentido de sus palabras.  
  
-Eso... yo no lo controlo- murmuró la joven- no sabes como quisiera controlarlo.  
  
-Yo te amo- dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba el rostro de la joven, para que lo mirase a los ojos. Ésta hizo una mueca de aceptación.  
  
-Y yo quisiera amarte a ti... pero no puedo... ninguno de los dos controla nada... nadie puede controlar las emociones Sou, son los corazones los que dictan, no nosotros- murmuró la miko.  
  
-MALDITO SEA ESE HANYOU- gritó el muchacho al tiempo que se separaba de la joven- ¿¡POR QUE NO VES QUE ËL NO TE AMA!?... él ama a Kikyou... por eso está con ella- dijo casi en un murmullo lo último al ver la reacción que había provocado al no medir sus palabras  
  
Kagome bajó la mirada al tiempo que espesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
-Perdona Kagome...- dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-No importa... tienes razón, pero aún así, yo haré todo lo que pueda por él- murmuro la joven entre sollozos. Sou sólo asintió poniéndose de pie.  
  
Kagome mantuvo su mirada gacha mientras el joven algo frustrado salía, entre entristecido y rabioso, sintiendo una ira descontrolada por Inuyasha... pero un dolor aún más fuerte, una impotencia de ver que Kagome jamás le amaría y más aún, saber que ésta sería capaz de dar hasta lo imposible por ese hanyou... que a su parecer no era merecedor ni de la más mínima lágrima de la joven miko.  
  
-Perdóname, Sou- murmuró la joven, al tiempo que trataba de callar su llanto...- después de todo... tienes razón, el jamás me amara... el nunca lo hará... pero aún así lo daría todo por su felicidad- susurró al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de guardar cualquier dolor y ocultar cualquier pena, así como lo había estado haciendo desde que Inuyasha se había ido con Kikyou.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras en las afueras se encontraba Kikyou, agachada, con el rostro sombrío... se sentía "insignificante". Ella decía ser la poseedora del corazón de Inuyasha además de su vida porque ambos habían muerto por el otro, pero... ¿eso se podía llamar sacrificio?... Habían sido víctimas del destino, un destino cruel gatillado por Naraku... el amor que ambos juraban proferir al otro se había roto con tanta facilidad, al más mínimo engaño. Y por otra parte estaba esa muchacha a la que había oído en secreto, mientras Sou le reclamaba su amor, y sin embargo, Kagome seguía defendiendo a aquel que la hería... y aunque estuviera herida por ese amor, ella seguía diciendo que daría todo por él... por eso, aquella que era su reencarnación había seguido la búsqueda de los fragmentos... por la felicidad de aquel al que ella egoístamente retenía con un juramento y un deber. Siendo que el hanyou por su parte también amaba a su reencarnación, de eso estaba segura... lo había notado en su mirada que, al principio al saber de ella había sido impaciente, casi como la de un niño pequeño que con añoranza espera obtener algo que siempre esperó. Y luego, cuando observo los dorados ojos del hanyou al momento de ver herida a Kagome, vislumbró en éstos el dolor y la culpa... la tristeza, la agonía... Inuyasha amaba a Kagome y ella no tenía derecho a seguir destruyendo esa relación que jamás había podido empezar... un amor que ella había interrumpido y tratado de cortar, sin lograr desaparecer las raíces... las raíces que parecían tener espinas hirientes que destrozaban sin piedad...  
  
"Si Kagome hubiese estado en mi lugar hace 50 años... jamás hubiese caído en esa trampa"... "Ya no es justo que lo mantengas junto a ti"..."eso no es amor... es una obsesión"- su mente divagaba entre aquellos pensamientos, su conciencia al fin vencía... "No provoques algo de lo que después jamás podrás dejar de arrepentirte"... "déjalo libre, todos tienen derecho a ser feliz"  
  
Kikyou bajó la mirada, concentrándose en el vacío... era cierto, ya era hora de dejar de lado ese deber que había impuesto. Después de todo, ella ya estaba muerta, quizás era hora de ver esa vida que le habían semi- devuelto como una segunda oportunidad... una oportunidad para sellar los errores... una segunda oportunidad para así dejar su conciencia en paz... dejar en libertad a Inuyasha, para amar de verdad, aunque quizás el destino le tenía deparado un corto plazo de felicidad.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::: Kagome se puso de pie con cuidado. Había estado durmiendo quizás cuanto tiempo, ahora ya se sentía bastante mejor, y era poco lo que sentía el dolor de sus heridas, sin embargo ese tiempo en que permaneció dormida jamás dejo de pensar, oía una y otra vez las palabras de Sou... quizás ya era hora de que simplemente dejará de imponerse el deber de reunir los fragmentos... quizás ya era hora de dejar que los sentimientos que tenía por Inuyasha le mandaran en todo... aunque no por eso dejaría de amarle, jamás dejaría de amarle.  
  
Estaba frente a todos, sin embargo caminó hacia Sou, hasta quedar frente a él, dando la espalda al resto, quienes parecían estar preocupados por ella.  
  
-Parece que tienen en su poder algunos fragmentos- murmuró la joven. Sou sólo asintió.  
  
-Kouga los dejo... dijo que debía volver con su manada sin cobrar venganza- Sou hablaba con sinceridad y Kagome parecía estar tranquila, sin embargo, su inconsciente buscaba al hanyou, ¿hacía cuanto no le veía?.....se reprocho a sí misma aquellos pensamientos. No debía mirarlo... era justo él quien había quedado a su espalda...  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Inuyasha, sin poderlo evitar... Necesitaba saber como se encontraba la joven... necesitaba oírla hablarle otra vez.  
  
Pero la respuesta se hizo invisible... jamás existió... jamás fue emanada de los labios de la joven, se ahogó en su garganta, desapareció, se esfumó. Así como también ella lo hizo, con paso determinado continuó su camino sin voltear.  
  
-Ya hace rato deseo caminar un poco- murmuró la joven. Sango entonces se puso de pie y partió tras de ella. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios del hanyou al verla desaparecer... todo estaba perdido, parecía que la incomodaba... por lo menos se veía que ya estaba mejor y, aunque no deseaba dejarla y tenía miedo de que Naraku pudiera tratar de herirla otra vez, más temor le daba desmoronarse frente a todos si Kagome seguía sin querer hablarle... quizás hasta le odiaba, aunque había sentido lo contrario al verla herida días antes... quizás simplemente la había perdido... Una sonrisa lacónica y dolida se marcó en su rostro, al tiempo que observaba a Sou... éste parecía culparlo sólo con la mirada.  
  
-Despídanme de ella- murmuró, al tiempo que daba la espalda al grupo, sin decir nada más.  
  
Kikyou le siguió al instante, pero no para acompañarlo en aquella retirada, sino... para disuadirlo de que se quedara... la decisión estaba tomada, aquí los sucesos habían sido distintos, su reencarnación e Inuyasha estaban siendo cegados por sus propios corazones que en un desesperado intento de ocultar el dolor callaba cualquier expresión, ella había estado atenta... ahora ella era la que sabía lo que ambos ocultaban en sus corazones y, sobre todo, sabía que aquel sentimiento oculto por los dos, era totalmente recíproco... pero así también sabía el posible desenlace de la vida de su reencarnación, lo recordaba por que alguna vez lo leyó cuando se preparaba para ser una sacerdotisa, sin embargo le había pasado por alto al no sentirse en la situación, pero no así con Kagome...  
  
-¡Inuyasha, detente!- gritó Kikyou, interponiéndose en el camino. Inuyasha tenía su mirada baja, como quien lo hubiese perdido todo en la batalla- Aún no es tiempo de partir... estoy segura que será mejor que estemos todos juntos o Naraku usará eso como vulnerabilidad en nuestra contra- terminó por decir la ex viva. Inuyasha la vio extrañado, pero asintió... Kikyou tenía razón... Podía dolerle mucho que Kagome hubiera cambiado su trato con él, pero más le dolería que algo malo le ocurriese, y ahora era el tiempo para estar unidos y protegerse los unos a los otros.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Vamos, amiga... desahógate- murmuró Sango viendo como Kagome dejaba escapar prolongados sollozos cargados de tristeza- ¿por qué no le contestaste nada?- preguntó la exterminadora cuando la joven ya estuvo más calmada.  
  
-Tenía miedo... tenía miedo a que mi corazón terminara de romperse y que él lo notará en mis palabras... temí que al hablar, todo el dolor oculto saliera a la luz...- murmuró con suavidad la joven. Sango le miró con profunda ternura, le dolía ver a su amiga así... pero algo le decía que el hanyou no había quedado exento de dolor, un brillo fugaz que vio en la mirada del hanyou al no recibir respuesta alguna le hizo notar la tristeza... algo que parecía gritar "la he perdido".  
  
De la nada salió Sou... al ver irse al hanyou se encamino en dirección a donde la joven había desaparecido. Con una mueca hizo saber a Sango que deseaba hablar con Kagome. Ésta, algo insegura, se puso de pie, frente al asombro de kagome, con una seña le aviso que Sou estaba ahí, por lo que Kagome comprendió a la perfección lo que ocurría.  
  
-Gracias, Sango- murmuró antes de verla partir. Sango sólo asintió con una sonrisa llena de ternura.  
  
Sou se sentó junto a Kagome, sin verla a los ojos, así como ella tampoco lo hacía, ambos miraban al espacio frente de ellos, manteniendo el silencio reinante, la brisa que agitaba sus cabellos que parecían tratar de acariciar las heridas y sanarlas.  
  
"Sanar... quizás es hora de sanar"  
  
-Se ha ido- murmuró el joven tratando de no observar el rostro de la joven. Ésta sólo entrecerró sus ojos.  
  
-Ya veo... pues quizás ya es hora de que te haga caso... debo entregarle ésto- respondió la joven, abriendo su mano y dejando ver los fragmentos que había reunido- luego de eso creo que es hora de que nosotros hablemos-.  
  
Sou la observó sorprendido, algo le decía que su última conversación había herido a Kagome, pero le había logrado hacer entrar en razón... algo le decía que la conversación que tendrían sería al fin agradable para él.  
  
-Está bien... - murmuró con una suave sonrisa el joven- cuando le volvamos a ver se los entregarás... pero ahora quédate conmigo ¿si?- Imploró con una tierna sonrisa. Kagome sólo asintió quedándose en el lugar recostándose en el mullido pasto junto a él.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Sabes?... hoy descubrí algo- murmuró Kikyou, aun manteniendo algo de su frialdad característica. Inuyasha le veía algo confundido, habían permanecido en silencio y aquellas palabras le habían sacado de sus pensamientos y dejado algo extrañado.  
  
-¿Tu la amas?- preguntó Kikyou a Inuyasha. Ahora si éste no podía salir de su sorpresa.  
  
-Eso... eso no importa- murmuró el hanyou, sintiéndose acorralado al tiempo que bajaba su mirada para ocultar su verdadero sentir.  
  
-Tu la amas- afirmó Kikyou  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Inuyasha apresurado, casi a la defensiva-... yo sólo puedo estar para ti- espetó el hanyou tratando de darle veracidad a sus palabras. Kikyou sólo negó, parecía estar sonriendo, pero ya no con esa sonrisa falsa e irónica, una sonrisa verdadera aunque algo triste.  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha... he visto tu tristeza y sé que es por ella- murmuró la joven con la mirada baja- la última vez que te he pedido que me beses me quedó claro que ahora estar junto a mí se ha transformado en una obligación- terminó por decir Kikyou, levantando su mirada, viéndolo de manera penetrante, tratando así de imposibilitarle el esconder la verdad tras alguno de sus orgullosos gestos.  
  
Inuyasha entonces fue el que bajó la mirada... descubierto, sin un escape ni salida, sabía bien que había sido desenmascarado acerca de su forzada estadía con quien decía amar... por lo menos veía que ésta parecía no sufrir con esto, pero aun así... no podía romper la promesa y dejar su deber, él debía protegerle.  
  
-Kikyou... yo debo protegerte- murmuró el hanyou, la mujer sólo negó.  
  
-Primero que nada... creo que ese es un deber que yo misma te he impuesto... y, de paso, has terminado por convencerte que es tu mayor labor en esta vida... pero las causas de tu deber no son verídicas, jamás dimos en realidad la vida el uno por el otro... yo no sacrifiqué mi vida por ti, ni tú por mí... ambos fuimos víctimas del destino al que nos conllevó la perla- explico la ex miko- en segundo lugar... creo que Kagome necesitará mucho más tu protección... creo que la mirada de Naraku está sobre ella- aclaró la mujer, emprendiendo su paso en dirección al campamento donde se hallaban los demás. Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil, sin aún digerir nada de lo que Kikyou le había hablado... sin embargo, una idea alentadora le recorría por cada rincón de su mente... Kikyou acababa de desligarle de aquella responsabilidad con ella, dejándole libre para proteger a quien en realidad amaba. "Y quizás... si aún hay esperanzas, aún esté en tu corazón, Kagome..."  
  
FIN CAPITULO DIEZ  
  
Hola, si deje mis mensajes para el final del fic... es que así quien este cansado (a) de mi solo lee el fic... o si hay alguien que ya esta cansado de mi y del fic..pues... ha de no estar leyendo nada de esto, jeje (que análisis no...creo que debo definitivamente despertarme un poco).  
  
Ya llegue de mis vacaciones en las cuales lo he pasado de maravilla, les extrañe mucho como ya saben quienes me conocen y estoy muy feliz de poder verlos por msn o el foro. Espero que el fic no se este haciendo latero para quien le este leyendo, de ser así, me lo hacen saber.  
  
Agradezco mucho a mi hermanita pequeña que estuvo en Bariloche y que llego como un día antes que yo me fuera, mi buena Yashi la cual aguantándome me revisa mis faltas ( que son muchas) en mi fic y además de ayudarme y agregar cosas me apoya, muchas gracias Yashi, también a mi okaa querida, kalita la cual es una gran persona y me anima para escribir... de paso recomiendo su fic OLOR A TI.........a y también de Yashi AUN AHORA. Un Beso también a Kim, y a Belén que esta de vacaciones n.n.  
  
Ahora si me voy a lo que más me gusta, por que es mi motivación, además de darme ánimos y hacerme sentir que quizás mis intentos de fics no son tan malos, n.n.  
  
Hathor3:- Gracias por opinar que mi fic esta bueno, espero no decepcionar, la verdad es que en este fic Kikyou tendrá un cambio fuerte... es lo que a mi me parecería mejor, pero... eso, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado nuevamente gracias por tu opinión, para mi vale muchísimo.  
  
Tu amiga Sayis  
  
Kala:- Mi okaa linda!, ahora yo estoy como tomate maduro, es que me da mucha alegría saber que te gusta mi fic y que además crees que he avanzado, eso me deja una sensación gratificante, aunque igual creo que nunca voy a llegar a niveles como los tuyos, los de Yashi y de muchos de los integrantes de la familia del foro... pero me contento con saber que mis fics están algo "pasables", por que la verdad el escribir me ha servido para relajarme y conocer personas bellísimas n.n......y ya sabes que me tendrás por tu casa O.O.....jeje.  
  
Tu hija SaYis  
  
Leidy :- pues si en eso coincidimos, espero que este capitulo te guste. Un beso  
  
Sayo  
  
Kim:- Hola pequeñita! Sabes algo, me mirarás extra raro pero... primero que anda, soy tomate viviente, vengo saliendo de mi estado de tomate con Kalita para encontrarme contigo..gracias!!!!!!!! T.T, sobre todo por decirme que expreso sentimientos... lo segundo es que...Kikyou no hará nada malo, díganme loca, pero creo que en este fic lo que busco es "reformarla", darle conciencia... así que espero te guste, jeje  
  
Un Beso  
  
Sayo  
  
Kiraris:- Gracias por tu review, largo ero mejor, me encanta leer, jaja, que bueno que no salió de contexto la personalidad de Sesshomaru... por que en el otro fic..... ya nada, jeje U.U..... en cuanto a Kikyou, ella si tendrá cambios de personalidad, además..tus fics están buenos así como les escribes, si al final, cada fic es distinto, por que tiene el toque de su autor n.n ¿no?... jeje, me despido por ahora un beso y espero hoy leer todos tus fics, es que con las vacaciones quede súper atrasada U.U.  
  
Un beso Sayis  
  
Nandi:- n//n, muchas gracias nandi, que bueno que el fic te agrade y gracias por tus palabras.  
  
Tsuki:-Muchas gracias por apoyo y comentarios, la verdad es que a poco la trama ya se va terminando y armando, por que creo el fic termina en capitulo trece..o catorce, pero yo creo que trece n.n. Un beso y espero este capitulo te guste.  
  
Darki:- DARKI!!!!!!!!!! Ieeeeeeeee!!!! No me digas que...... uyyy ya, acabo de notarlo... pues llegue prácticamente a las 11:00 U.U... vaya que mala suerte, pero que felicidad ver un review tuyo, me haces muy feliz aunque eso de que.....lo que pusiste, jamás..... tu escribes precioso y yo nunca podría escribir como tu... lo mismo que digo de Kala y de muchas personas del foro que son talentos innatos..pero agradezco tus palabras, además que de que denuevo me sonroje, lo hice, jiji, te he extrañado demasiado, pero ya ves...... no te voy a responde el mail por aquí.... pero te digo que ese que dices enviarme antes de ayer... no me llego... u.U, son fallas de Hotmail....ojala te conectes denuevo (es que ahora que note tenía review tuyo abrí Hotmail y estoy leyendo tu correo jeje :P)...... que suerte de la Chizuru y Kala, me también querer verte T.T o leerte que sea .....me viste..ya mejor te mando un mail, jeje  
  
Te quiere Sayis  
  
Gracias a la pequeña paulina por su mail y review, te agradezco mucho el interés en mi fic, me hace sentir muy feliz n.n, y también a todos quienes me aguantan ya sea por msn o por el foro o.....hasta en mi casa XP.  
  
Se despide por ahora  
  
"Sayo"  
  
Si pueden me dejan su opinión si?... se los agradecería mucho  
  
Hasta pronto ( (espero O.O) 


	11. un Día De Lluvia

Si, me demoré en actualizar, es que estoy escribiendo de Un capricho el corazón... la verdad me obsesiona mucho escribir ese fic, ni idea por que... quizás soy algo maniática ^.^. Muchias gracias al apoyo de todos aquellos que leen este fic y sobre todos a quienes dejan review y de paso me aguantan en msn y foro. ¡LES QUIERO MUCHO!  
  
Ahora si, capitulo once.  
  
LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA  
  
Capítulo Once  
  
"Un día de lluvia"  
  
Por- Sayis  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko sensei, yo solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro para mi entretención... así que nadie me demande T.T aunque sigo queriendo a Kirara ^^  
  
Sango estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, observaba el vacío en que estaba inmersa... veía con fijación un punto distante, soñaba con que de aquel lugar las soluciones aparecieran. Estaba algo entristecida, asustada por su amiga y temerosa de no saber si su hermano estaba bien. Sabía que ya entre ellos y Naraku estaban todos los fragmentos... Kohaku tenía uno que de seguro le sería arrebatado y por consiguiente... moriría.  
  
-Sango... ¿te sientes bien?- murmuró con calidez el monje, mientras se acercaba a ésta con una manta que había sacado del interior del bolso de Kagome. Estaba corriendo una brisa helada y nubes oscuras aparecían bañando el paisaje de un tinte grisáceo, definitivamente pronto llovería.  
  
Sango observó al monje junto a ella, dejando que su frente reposara en el pecho de Miroku. Parecía calmarle, más aún que ahora sus sentimientos habían sido aclarados por ambas partes... sin embargo, desearía que fuese así con todos... Observo en la lejanía la figura del pequeño Kitsune jugando con la gatita Youkai, le recordaba a su hermano en un estado similar. Miroku desvió su mirada encontrando el motivo del silencio de su amada. Se acercó al oído de ésta con sumo cuidado.  
  
-Todo estará bien, ya verás como Kohaku estará bien- musitó con calma y una voz enternecedora y dulce que fue calmando los pensamientos de la joven exterminadora.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡HENTAI!- se oyó gritar al tiempo que un estruendoso golpe sacaba de la calma a Inuyasha quien caminaba tras de Kikyou. Su mirada pareció calmarse y ser acompañada por una mueca de entretención... tanto tiempo sin oír esos gritos por parte de Sango que casi olvida lo pervertido de Miroku.  
  
-Pero Sanguito... si nosotros ya tenemos algo más formal- decía el monje mientras sobaza su adolorida mejilla en la cual se notaba la marca rojiza de una palma con delimitados cinco dedos... un golpe perfecto.  
  
-¡Ah no!... ¡pero eso no te da derecho a tocarme así!......PERVERTIDO- volvió a gritar mostrando una mirada furiosa y dándole la espalda al monje al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Pero la atención de Sango había sido desviada, al ver frente a ella de regreso a Inuyasha y Kikyou.  
  
-Y ustedes... ¿no se habían ido?- preguntó sorprendida la exterminadora, olvidando por completo el incidente.  
  
-Nos quedaremos... en caso de que necesitemos de la mutua ayuda- respondió Kikyou con seguridad, siendo mirada con recelo por parte de Sango. Sin embargo, Miroku notó cierta sinceridad en la mirada de la mujer, por lo que le sonrió gratamente.  
  
-Está bien, señorita Kikyou, será un honor tenerlos con nosotros-inquirió el houshi, recibiendo una mirada furtiva por parte de la exterminadora.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha parecía algo inquieto... observaba sin escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus amigos con Kikyou, la buscaba sin hallarla, y, sobre todo, le molestaba el no ver tampoco a ese humano. Shippo estaba acostado en el regazo de Sango, observando detenidamente al hanyou... se notaba en su mirada preocupación, pero sobre todo, un cierto dejo de celos... de la nada el kitsune había interrumpido la conversación con una risita que sólo Sango había percibido, preguntándole al kitsune el motivo. Éste se acerco a la muchacha para confesarle sus indagaciones al oído, mientras el monje y la ex -miko parecían absortos en su conversación acerca de Naraku.  
  
-Kagome aún no regresa- dijo entre pucheros el kitsune, procurando que aunque hablaba entre murmullos su voz fuese oída por el hanyou. Las orejas de éste al oír el nombre de la miko se movieron en señal de haber sido captada su atención. Sango sonrió maliciosa.  
  
-Ya ves como le gusta desaparecerse con Sou... ellos se llevan muy bien- murmuró la exterminadora. El rostro de Inuyasha pareció tomar un rumbo distinto, su aura desprendía una notoria furia. Se puso de pie dejándolos a todos perplejos por su reacción (menos a Sango y Shippo). Ante las miradas que tenía sobre él, sólo volteó con una mueca de enfado.  
  
-¡QUE NO PUEDO SALIR A CAMINAR!- grito con tal furia, dejándolos a todos con cierto temor de siquiera seguirle.  
  
Sango y Shippo comenzaron a reír, sin notar que la ex –viva estaba entre ellos, al recordarlo la observaron con cierto recelo.  
  
-Parece que usted le ha dejado ir- musitó el houshi. Sango y Shippo le miraron extrañados.  
  
-He notado que cometí un grave error... sé que él ha sufrido estando lejos de ella y supongo que para ella ha sido igual... mucho tiempo la conciencia trató de hacerme razonar, pero... - hablaba Kikyou, siendo interrumpida por sí misma, sin saber la razón, había hablado demasiado...  
  
-A veces es bueno seguir a la conciencia... más aún si ésta la guía a una redención de su alma- acotó el houshi. Todos observaron a la silenciosa Kikyou, ésta solo asintió... de verás deseaba aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad, casi la desaprovecha por el odio y la sed de venganza... no tendría un amor, pero sí, la próxima vez que muriera, sabría que por lo menos había terminado bien su vida... sin dañar a quienes quería en el paso por ésta.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿No será mejor que regresemos?... aún estás convaleciente- musitó el joven, observando a Kagome con gran dulzura. Ésta continuaba con su mirada fija en el cielo, observaba aquellos luceros que titilaban en el cielo, dando un majestuoso paisaje a ver... no sabía cuando se había hecho de noche, el tiempo había pasado con rapidez y ella había mantenido su mente en blanco en aquel tiempo, alejando cualquier pensamiento que pudiera perturbarla en aquella paz que le brindaba la oscuridad de esa ya presente noche.  
  
Kagome negó ante la pregunta, la cual le había sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Sou...- murmuró al tiempo que se incorporaba para verlo de frente. Éste tenía en su mirada un brillo especial, esa mirada cálida que siempre le brindaba.  
  
-Sabes Kagome... aún no te pido perdón por todas las cosas que te dije- dijo el joven al tiempo que, con dulzura, se ponía de pie, estirando su mano a la joven para ayudarla. Ésta acepto el gesto sabiendo que el joven no aceptaría berrinches y deseaba que volvieran al campamento.  
  
-No hay que perdonar... después de todo ya dije... tienes razón, he estado amando una ilusión, un ser que jamás logrará ver en mi lo que soy y siento... pero aún así, no puedo dejar de amar- objetó la joven, bajando con sencillez la mirada. Al ya sentirse frente al joven, éste levanto la barbilla de Kagome, pidiéndole sin palabras le dejase observar su hermoso rostro.  
  
-No importa Kagome... sé que siempre le amarás- pronunció con consideración el joven, pero también con cierta amargura- sé que nunca habrá un espacio para alguien más- murmuró el joven.  
  
-Me gustaría poder sentir ese amor que siento por Inuyasha por alguien como tu- susurró la joven- quizás... esperó algún día hacerlo- terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa que deslumbró al muchacho. Éste sintió esas palabras como una leve aprobación que no dejaría ir, acercando con lentitud su rostro al de ella, decidido a arriesgarse para obtener su más anhelado premio. Observó con cuidado los labios de la joven frente a él, cuando ya los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y al no ver desaprobación por la joven, decidió probarlos, sintiendo la calidez y dulzura de éstos...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
La noche dejo caer su manto sobre cada rincón, el hanyou miró al cielo, sabiendo entonces que su interior ahora era aún más vulnerable...  
  
"luna nueva"  
  
Y con esta, su posición de hanyou se perdía, dejándole como un humano vulnerable... mal día para transformarse, más aún ahora que no deseba regresar, había logrado espantar el sentimiento que le invadió al oír que Kagome frecuentaba desaparecerse junto a ese humano... "Celos"... celos indescriptibles y devastadores. Ya había sentido estos, pero antes sin haber una razón visible... ¡pero ahora ella estaba a solas con ese joven!. Se detuvo en seco, riéndose de si mismo... nunca había sentido una furia tan descabellada, ni siquiera sabía que hacían esos dos y el loco de celos, es más... por un momento le pasó por la mente que quizás los comentarios de sus amigos habían sido para nada casuales... de seguro querían ver su "posible" reacción. Gruñó algo fastidiado... la idea no le parecía descabellada para nada, miró al frente, sabía que le sería imposible buscar a Kagome, sobre todo ya que como humano su olfato no era tan bueno. Su rostro se desfiguro, la mueca graciosa que había tenido al reírse de sí mismo y la situación cambiaba por una de furia, apretó sus puños con ferviente rabia, sintiendo la sangre arderle por las venas, entrecerró los ojos... pero se contuvo... "que iluso... después de todo lo que le hiciste pensar que te esperaría por siempre"... ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó en su interior... un grito que retumbó por cada espacio de su ser, despertando la furia que había casi logrado sosegar. Se acerco sigiloso a la pareja, para tomar por el hombro al muchacho y de un empujón alejarlo de su amada. Sou algo confundido por la situación sólo pudo observar unos ojos oscuros, cargados de furia, para luego sentir plasmado en su rostro el puño de su agresor, un nuevo golpe esta vez en el estomago le dejó tumbado.  
  
Kagome observaba sin poder emitir sonido alguno, sorpresa, estaba totalmente sorprendida... Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, la mirada de éste mantenía un brillo de furia, pero así también un sentimiento de dolor, de desolación.  
  
-¿cómo pudiste?- reprocho el hanyou en su forma humana... su voz sonaba raspada, algo punzante, como si el sólo preguntar le estuviese desgarrando por dentro. Kagome en un minuto le observó como pidiendo perdón, pero luego se detuvo... era irónico... ¿acaso él reprochaba sus acciones, luego de lo que le había hecho pasar?...Kagome le miró de manera punzante, con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- espetó la joven.  
  
-Pensé que tu amor por mi era real -murmuró con el mismo tono de voz punzante, pero esta vez sin notarlo, su inconciente en las palabras había tratado de herirle...  
  
Kagome trato de hablar, pero sintió que la voz se le iba... un extraño sentimiento de ahogo acompañó a esto. De repente, la mirada se le nubló, sus ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es... pero ya no podía aguantar más... me duele demasiado amarte- musitó la joven. Inuyasha levantó la mirada al instante, el rostro de la joven estaba bañado en lágrimas- pero tu jamás me entenderías...- negó la joven casi sin poder hablar por la creciente angustia. Inuyasha se sintió como un baka... trato de acercar su mano al rostro de la joven para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que se le hacían tan dolorosas, queriendo encontrar palabras para pedir perdón por sus palabras, pero la mano de Kagome golpeo la suya alejándola de ella. Lo observaba con una mirada dolida, parecía querer gritarle algo, pero su corazón se retorcía... Salió corriendo tratando así de escapar.  
  
-¡KAGOME!- gritó Inuyasha queriendo salir tras de ella, cuando Sou se paró frente a él, lo miraba amenazante.  
  
-Jamás podrías merecer a una mujer como ella... menos aún después de todo el daño que le has hecho- espetó Sou. Inuyasha le veía enfadado, pero más aún estaba preocupado por la joven... la había visto salir sin un rumbo fijo y definitivamente en una dirección contraria al campamento.  
  
-Tienes razón... lo sé... pero ahora déjame salir tras de ella... ya es de noche y podría perderse- trató de razonar el hanyou, pero al parecer el muchacho frente a él era aún más testarudo que él mismo...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Que extraño... que ese no es...- murmuró el pequeño kitsune al ver una sombra que con dificultad caminaba hacia ellos. Ya cuando pudo notar de quien se trataba miró a Sango sorprendido... el rostro de ésta mostraba asombró, pero sobre todo una gran alegría... allí frente a ella, estaba Kohaku  
  
-¡KOHAKU!- gritó la exterminadora, tratando de evitar que éste se golpeara en la caída... estaba inconsciente pero aún vivo... al parecer ya no tenía el fragmento, su rostro pareció palidecer y un gran temor inundó su mente. Espesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. El houshi le veía con tristeza, entonces recordó que el joven hechicero quizás podría lograr algo, tenía fuertes poderes y sobre todo recordó su poder para curar. Sin decir nada salió corriendo rogando encontrar cuanto antes al joven Sou.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Miroku tomó por el hombro al joven Sou sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el ambiente tenso entre ambos muchachos, ni siquiera se preocupó por ver a Inuyasha.  
  
-Por favor... venga conmigo pronto... por favor- dijo Miroku, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sou, quien desvió su vista del hanyou.  
  
-¿PERO QUE PASA?- preguntó furioso el joven.  
  
-Es el hermano de Sango... por favor ayúdalo...- suplicó el houshi. Sou sólo asintió... miró al frente para encontrar el espacio vacío, el hanyou había aprovechado para salir tras de Kagome.  
  
Lentamente las estrellas que habían reaparecido tras el grisáceo atardecer, habían sido cubiertas... la oscuridad se hacía aún más fuerte, sin una luz que diera visibilidad alguna... la luna cubierta por nubes oscuras, cargadas de agua, amenazaban con dejar caer su contenido sobre el paisaje terreno.  
  
Inuyasha no había parado de correr, sabía que su manera humana le hacía difícil el encontrar a Kagome, pero sabía que había seguido ese rumbo, estaba seguro... y más temor le daba, pues cada vez se alejaba más del campamento, temía fuese a encontrarse con algún ser... o como había dicho Sesshomaru y poco después Kikyou... que Naraku en realidad estuviese aprovechando las vulnerabilidades para atacar a Kagome como nuevo objetivo.  
  
Un estruendo pareció cruzar el cielo, un estruendo luminoso... al mismo tiempo Inuyasha sintió como algo le mordía su pierna... se detuvo para observar sin ver nada, reanudo su camino, sintiendo el ardor en su pierna... la llovía comenzó a caer con lentitud, pero de manera constante... el ardor se intensificó... "como odiaba las vulnerabilidades de ese cuerpo humano"...  
  
Ya no notaba el rastro, se detuvo tratando de encontrar algo... una mueca de dolor no pudo ser contenida, le dolía demasiado... se agachó para mirar su pierna, de ella corría un leve hilillo de sangre... de seguro algo le había mordido, se sentía algo afiebrado... cuando se preparaba para ponerse en pie, vio bajo un árbol a la joven miko, oculta de la lluvia, ésta aún le miraba enfadada...  
  
Se acercó con lentitud, sin separar su mirada de la de ella... dejó escapar un suspiro al estar lo suficientemente cerca para detenerla en caso de escape.  
  
-Temí que te ocurriese alg:- murmuró el hanyou. Kagome le miró con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
-Todo este tiempo no te había preocupado- habló con un tono agrio, sin embargo Inuyasha le miraba ¿enternecido?  
  
-Por supuesto que estaba preocupado... Kagome- susurró jalándola hacia si, abrazándola con dulzura. Se separó de ésta al sentirla tiritar- Estás empapada... mejor es que busquemos donde resguardarnos hasta que acabe la lluvia- Habló Inuyasha, tomando en sus brazos a la joven, caminando hacia una pequeña choza que estaba seguro haber visto antes.  
  
-Ya basta... ¡bájame!- grito la joven- ¡PUEDO CAMINAR, ¿SABES?!- protestó Kagome, pero el muchacho parecía ignorarla.  
  
-Si no me bajas diré cierta palabra que no te gustará- amenazó Kagome. Éste le miró entretenido mientras caminaba, aunque se sentía algo débil como humano y más aún por esa pequeña pero molesta herida en su pierna... quería llevarla así... sentir que podía protegerla. Volver el tiempo atrás...  
  
-Sólo dila... pero te caes tu debajo- murmuró tratando de mantenerse en su postura seria. Kagome le miró enfadada, pero comprendiendo decidió no seguir discutiendo con él.  
  
Al fin estaban frente a la choza. Se veía una tenue luz dentro de ella, Inuyasha depositó en el piso a la miko, al tiempo que ésta llamaba a ver si alguien aparecía. Una anciana señora salió a verles.. tenía una simpática sonrisa y una mirada dulce, les invitó a pasar en cuanto les vio totalmente empapados. Les ofreció a ambos algo para que se secarán, mientras le pasaba alguna cosa para cambiarse a la joven, ya que Inuyasha volviendo a su postura orgullosa se había negado a ponerse algo ajeno. La anciana entonces comenzó a calentar un poco de caldo y se los sirvió a la pareja.  
  
-Esta juventud... andando por ahí con esta lluvia... deberías cuidar más a tu mujer- espetó la mujer viendo al "humano" frente a ella, Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado... mejor callarse si no quería volver a cometer un error y herir a Kagome.  
  
-¡Feh!- respondió el hanyou, Kagome entonces se cubrió con las desgastadas ropas, esperando que las suyas se secasen... vaya suerte, primero se estropeaba su uniforme y ahora la ropa de cambio...  
  
Terminaron de comer con tranquilidad, hasta que la anciana con un bostezo hizo notorio su cansancio.  
  
-Sé que no es un lugar muy cómodo para una pareja... pero pueden dormir aquí... yo iré a mi cuarto, como ven la choza no es muy grande- la anciana se detuvo ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes- que cosas... no se preocupen, sólo siéntanse en su casa.  
  
-Gracias- respondió la joven con una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad. Inuyasha se quedo viéndola... la fiebre le había subido... y no podía contenerse en sus pensamientos... como había extrañado esa linda sonrisa de Kagome... parecía que con ella el sol salía y cualquier cosa podía cambiar en belleza.  
  
-Parece que su esposo se encuentra algo afiebrado- murmuró la anciana acercándose a la joven, esta se sonrojó al instante... La anciana volteó a ver a la joven... observando fijamente a la jovencita frente a ella... algo le decía que... esa joven tenía su destino marcado... Kagome entonces le sonrió nuevamente.  
  
-No se preocupe... él es bastante testarudo...- murmuró la joven.  
  
-Pues, toma esto- le dijo entregándole unas cuantas hiervas- sirven para la fiebre... por si las necesitas. Kagome asintió con una mueca de agradecimiento... la anciana entonces caminó, deteniéndose frente al muchacho, se acercó a este.  
  
... "el peligro asecha su destino"...- murmuro al oído de este, sacándolo de su ensoñación. La anciana le veía algo preocupada, pero sus ojos denotaban sinceridad. La anciana entonces se retiró para ir a dormir, dejando solos a los jóvenes. Kagome se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en la frente de éste, que, después de las palabras de la anciana, no había podido dejar de observarla con preocupación.  
  
-Tenía razón- murmuró. Inuyasha entonces la observó sin entender- tienes fiebre:- le dijo bajando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos- que extraño... tu casi nunca enfermas- le murmuró... Inuyasha entonces recordó la herida, mostrándosela a Kagome.  
  
-No sé que pudo haber sido... pero desde que sentí esa mordida me he sentido extraño- habló Inuyasha, Kagome observó con detenimiento la herida.  
  
-No tengo idea... si Sou estuviese podría decirnos que pasa- respondió la joven. Inuyasha tuvo que desviar su mirada para no soltar algún comentario.  
  
-Lo lamento...- murmuro la Miko-... sólo es que... no vaya a ser algo grave Inuyasha.  
  
-Feh!.....no es nada!- espetó éste. Kagome entonces sólo asintió, tomando las hiervas y raíces comenzó a preparar una especie de brebaje.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Estará bien... ¿cierto?- preguntó la exterminadora con un hilo de voz. Sou asintió conmovido, había logrado curar justo a tiempo al joven hermano de Sango. Miroku agradecía con la mirada, se acercó a la joven exterminadora para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Ahora me pregunto... donde estará Kagome- murmuro Sou, viendo la copiosa lluvia que caía el exterior del lugar donde se habían resguardado de ésta.  
  
-Ha de estar bien- respondió Kikyou, quien aparecía tras de ellos, al parecer había estado recolectando almas- Inuyasha no dejaría que nada malo le pasara:- murmuro... " aunque necesito decirle algo con urgencia..." pensó bajando su preocupado rostro.  
  
Fin Capitulo once  
  
Vaya, hoy están cayendo rayos y relámpagos por aquí...quien dijera que aún es verano UU aquí en Chile.  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a Yashi quien es mi hermanita (no sanguíneamente, pero para mi lo es ^^), a mi Okaa Kalita ^^ ( que tampoco es mi okaa sanguínea, pero también la siento así.. gracias por todas sus palabras y por la sabiduría que nos brinda), a Darki y Yui y también a una amiga que andaba algo desaparecida, que es Mandy ^^ me alegro mucho verte por msn el otro día!  
  
De paso también agradecer los review que me han dado por Fanfiction, y además todo el apoyo que me han brindado por aquí T.T, quizás ahora me cueste más actualizar y todo y además no les vea mucho por msn... por que entro a la Universidad... pero quería dejarles dicho por aquí que a quienes conozco ya sea msn o foro, significan mucho para mi y que siempre contarán con mi apoyo, si alguna vez me necesitan o algo... solo me contactan a mi mail (magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com )  
  
Ahora si, me voy a responder Review! Siiiiiiii! ^^ es que de verás me pone muy feliz recibirlos UU, no me miren raro por tanta euforia.  
  
Iyari:- Iya!, Kirarita! Amiga linda, el otro día estaba ya traumada sin ver tus letras O.o que terrible es ese msn! De verás crees que va bien?? Que alegría, le final eso si, no creo sea muy bueno....es que ando traumada.. y con toda la idea de irme de lleno al final del otro fic ( si va en capitulo dos y yo ya quiero ponerle el final..no terminarlo, sino redactar el final ^^) espero que te guste un capricho del corazón... es que me encariñe demasiado con ese fic O.o... jaja, y este esta pronto a terminar, gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho recibirlo! TE LLEGO MI REVIEW POR FF?! Aún no se UU. Buaaa!  
  
Me voy ya, un beso y Muchísimas gracias por tu review mi amiga Iya!  
  
Yashi- MI peque hermanita linda! Sabes como me alegran tus review, es que ... ayer te lo deje por review, para mi es un orgullo... es raro no?, quizás es por que me siento como si fueras de verás mi hermana y me enorgullece leer tus fics y ver tanto potencial y tan buenas historias en ellos!. No e preocupes si en el capitulo anterior no pudiste dejar review! Si ya es suficiente con toda la paciencia que me tienes! Y con todo los ánimos que me das T.T... así que, definitivamente tengo demasiado que agradecerte y lamentablemente ahora tendré poco tiempo para demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy UU.  
  
Te mando un beso amiga! Te quiero muchísimo! Tu hermana Rande , Sayis.  
  
Kala- Kalita, okaa T.T! Gracias por tus dulces palabras! Aún necesito al ayudadita, pero ya sabes entro este lunes, de todas maneras espero nos veamos el domingo T.T, agradezco mucho lo que me dices y el review, me alegra mucho leerte y sentir que si aporto algo... que estoy logrando expresar T.T es una verdadera alegría ^^  
  
Te mando un besote y muchas gracias por todo, todo. Sayis  
  
Leidy- Gracias ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo... no he sabido anda de ti, espero estés bien UU, si lees este capítulo y esto... me mandas un mail si?, para saber como estás ^^.  
  
Se despide Sayis  
  
Kim- PEKE!, jajaj, aquí chiki actualizando! Te luciste con el drama! Hey loquilla excelentoso! Oye peke, feliz que me escribas review y larguito! Sii, tienes razón muy sabias palabras me han llegado, te agradezco millares Kim linda por tan lindas palabras y consejo, de verás fue muy lindo T.T. Y la verdad es muy grato recibir tu review y saber que este fic te gusta... de verás ^^, más aún ahora que ya me falta poquito para poner el FIN FIN.... y quedarme solo con mi otro fic ( que le tengo harto cariño.... ya dije.....soy un espécimen extraño...encariñada con su caprichito XP).  
  
Peke linda, espero te cuides harto, ya no nos veremos por msn, pero siempre estaré al pendiente de tus fics, para así saber de ti ^^ y mandando mails! Jaja, las llenare de mails!. Besos!  
  
Kisuna- O.o, Ohh muchísimas gracias por los review ^^, te lo estuviste leyendo O.o..... que linda T.T, que alegría que te haya gustado! Eso me deja con una gran satisfacción , aunque espero que te haya gustado el resto, quizás se te hizo aburrido luego ...pero espero no decepcionarte con el fic ^^. Bueno te mando un beso y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado! Ha sido muy lindo! Y genial para mi! GRACIAS T.T. La verdad en cuanto a lo otro... es que siempre me sucede eso... pero espero poderlo arreglar un poquito... si no es en este fic, en el otro por lo menos ^^, así que gracias por tu opinión, me ha servido mucho!  
  
Un beso grande. Sayis ^.^  
  
Kagomepotter_713- Muchias gracias ^^que alegría que este fic sea de tu agrado, y de paso te cuento que me alegra mucho que leas los fics de Kala Y Yashi, ellas escriben muy bien ^^ espero que este capitulo no te desilusiones, a veces me siento media insegura con mis capítulos, jeje, pero espero este haya sido de tu agrado ^^.  
  
Besos y gracias por tu review!  
  
Kain- Amigo Loquillo, que soy molestosa yo ^.^, jajaja y no me pidas disculpas que debiera ser yo, es más..MUCHIAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!, de verás T.T, pues no te preocupes, en este fic seguiré tu consejo... jeje y en este Kikyou quedará bien parada...  
  
Mil gracias por el apoyo y opinión amigo! ^.^  
  
Miles- ahora si...... sonrojo total ^//^, es que de verás... me dejaste boqui abierta..MUCHIAS GRACIAS! De verás , me alegra muchísimo que este fic pueda tocar tu corazón... eso significa que he progresado y el fic esta logrando su cometido de expresar. Cuanto me alegra! De verás tu comentario me deja entre sonrojada pero con una gran satisfacción, espero no defraudar con el final que se avecina.  
  
Muchas gracias, tu amiga Sayis.  
  
BeLen- Hola linda! Cómo estás?? Espero que estés bien! Espero este capitulo te guste, gracias por el review y ánimos, me da muchísimo gusto leer tus review ^^ ahora ando media loca con el otro fic, me tiene contenta, pues bueno, te deseo mucha suerte el primero de marzo, este capitulo también va para ti... por la fecha de TU CUMPLE!, jeje, espero te guste te mando un besote ^^ . Y espero de paso el otro fic haya sido de tu agrado. Te cuidas  
  
Tu amiga Sayis!  
  
Rurouni Andrea- Hola! Gracias por tu review, te agradezco montones la opinión que me has dado, más adelante lo pondré en practica ( en el otro fic..por que este ya tiene como la línea demasiado marcada UU) pero me causa una gran alegría saber que te ha gustado, y de paso, me gusto mucho leer los tuyos! Estaban muy buenos!  
  
Te leo pronto y me avisas su actualizas, recuerda que yo no doy muchas vueltas por fics de rurouni Kenshin, peor no deseo perderme tus actualizaciones ^^  
  
Besos, Sayis.  
  
GRACIAS denuevo a todos aquellos que me ha ayudado y apoyado y a quienes están leyendo ^^ es una alegría saber su opinión.  
  
Si tienen tiempo marquen el botoncito de abajo y me dejan su opinión si? Un beso  
  
Sayis 


	12. Capitulo Doce

Hola, cuanto demoré, no se T.T, la verdad he estado bastante mala con este fic y las ideas se me han esfumado, pegada en el capitulo final y sin mucho tiempo para actualizar T.T. La verdad es que lamento no poder agradecer como es debido a causa del tiempo, así que tendré que ser breve.  
  
Un Gran agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado review animándome. Sobre todo a Dark Cam, por haberme recordado que no había actualizado a través de su review, no de verás gracias por acordarte de este fic, te estoy mil veces agradecida ^^  
  
Y a quienes dejaron review por FF Leidy ( por tu apoyo incondicional), Rurouni Andrea ( por tus palabras y tu opinión siempre sincera amiga querida) Belen 8 por tu dulzura y apoyo que hace tiempo no te veo T.T) Kisuna ( por ser tan buena amiga y escribir tan bien!), la pequeña paulina ( por brindarme apoyo, te quiero montones), Yamid ( por ser el tío excepcional que eres! Te quiero muchísimo!)  
  
Aprovecho de mandarle un beso gigantesco y aparte fuera de los review a quienes son mi family- a Mi Okaa Kala que se va de viaje, que me estuvo ayudando con el capitulo que viene, mas luego de su aporte volví a quedar estancada XP. Quiero decirle Okaa que la voy a extrañar mucho, espero que su viaje sea placentero, le entregue calma y que regrese con buenas nuevas. La quiero mucho. Por otro lado, Yashi, mi sis pequeñita linda, estas siempre cuando te necesito y por el rato que estuvimos charlando volví a estar como... bueno si de hecho volví a ser el chiste de la casa ( por que me reía por msn ¬¬ pues... ya ves, si aquí se pasan riendo de mi igual, si no me retan claro XP). Kim, mi otra hermanita pequeña, a la cual extraño mucho y quiero mucho y...MI NIÑITA TE QUELO!. Iyari, mi otra hermana, me siento tan jubilosa de tener las hermanitas que tengo ^_^ , Iya, se que no he entrado, peor todavía me pregunto como te habrá ido, te envío toda la suerte del mundo y te quiero muchísimo.  
  
Pues dedico este capitulo a Mi Okaa Kalita ^_^ Y a mis hermanitas YASHI, KIM y IYA, que además son talentos innatos en esto de los fics, de verás es un orgullo ser hermanita e Hija de tales talentos, como escritoras de fics y además... personas tan hermosas de alma, con corazones dulces y con tanta bondad que yo de verás no paro de agradecer. Les quiere mucho SaYiTo.  
  
Capítulo doce:  
  
"Confesiones; Un destino"  
  
Sou parecía gato enjaulado... La idea de que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieran solos y por ahí, no le daba la mínima tranquilidad, al contrario, le mortificaba, sobre todo por que Kagome no había podido borrarle de su corazón, ni siquiera había logrado alejarlo un segundo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Sango permanecía inmóvil junto a Kohaku, mientras la ex viva observaba al muchacho. No se explicaba en que momento ella había quedado junto a ellos... y sobre todo, en que momento dejó en libertad a Inuyasha... pero le parecía bien, además... parecía ser sincera. Miroku por su parte se las arreglaba para preparar algo de la comida del tiempo de Kagome, después de todo, aunque Sou podría hacerlo, su extraño estado había imposibilitado entablar conversación alguna con él.  
  
Shippo observaba hacia el exterior, junto a Kirara, las gotas que caían copiosamente, sin cesar... el pequeño kitsune se preguntaba si Inu-baka habría podido encontrar donde resguardarse con kagome... pues para él era seguro que ese baka de todas maneras la tendría que haber encontrado... "espero no hayan discutido", pensó con un gesto de nerviosismo y entretención.  
  
-HEY CHICOS... creo que algo salió de todo esto... vengan a comer- invitó el monje con cierto nerviosismo, pero esperando que sus esfuerzos por lo menos dieran algún fruto.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Un pequeño animalillo saltó a las piernas de la extraña mujer, ésta le acarició con una sonrisa algo malévola. Naraku la observaba extrañado, no entendía como una criatura tan insignificante les había sido útil.  
  
-¿Crees que de veras cumplió lo que le pediste?- espetó Naraku  
  
-Por supuesto... - murmuró la mujer, al tiempo que el pequeño animal deglutía el líquido que había logrado absorber en la mordida- excelente... será suficiente- habló triunfante la mujer.  
  
-¿Necesitas sangre?- dijo algo receloso Naraku, mirándolo algo extrañado.  
  
-No entenderías... este pequeño sólo ataca sangre humana... hoy era el momento preciso... me ha traído su sangre y ahora podré dominar la mitad necesaria y con eso lograras tus planes- relató la mujer. Naraku la miraba algo confuso... él era el rey de los planes, pero aquella mujer, aunque juraba un plan infalible, jamás explicaba lo que haría- con esta sangre lograré controlar la mitad demonio de Inuyasha a mi antojo y sacaremos provecho de eso a tu favor- espetó la mujer. Naraku sólo asintió  
  
-Haz lo que quieras- murmuró éste, dejándola sola para que continuase con su "ritual"  
  
-Pues entonces... debo pedirte que el día de la batalla me dejes a Kanna... a través de su espejo podré guiarme para saber que hacer- habló la mujer. Naraku volvió a asentir... daba lo mismo, después de todo, pronto tendría la perla para sí y no tendría que molestarse más por ninguna de sus creaciones.  
  
La mujer mientras arrojó el líquido rojizo en una cacerola, donde antes ya tuviese una mezcla. Todo había salido bien... mientras su mascota absorbía algo de liquido vital de aquel hanyou en su manera humana, dejaba en él la pócima con que podría dominar su ser. Pero como al contrario de Kagome trataba de dominar una mitad y no a un ser completamente humano, necesitaba de su sangre, el contenido de la cacerola tomó el color rojizo de lo recién absorbido, la mujer sonrió. Al fin le había sido útil esa pequeña criatura... después de todo al sentir el aroma de sangre humana en Inuyasha había atacado la presa, más aún en ese día en que él era un completo humano... ahora debía volverlo a encerrar, pues sabía bien de lo que era capaz esa pequeña bestia de salir de su control. "serías capaz de comerte una aldea entera"- musitó la mujer, dejándolo en su pequeña jaula, para continuar con sus planes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome observaba al hanyou de manera humana mientras éste de mala gana bebía el contenido del jarro. Había olvidado el enfado con él, después de todo, le preocupaba como se encontrará éste, más aún por lo extraña que parecía la herida que tenía en su pierna, aunque ésta fuese pequeña.  
  
Poco a poco el sueño les iba invadiendo, y aunque Kagome no deseaba dormirse, sintió como sus párpados caían pesados, para dar así camino al sueño profundo. El hanyou, aún despierto, le vio dormirse recostada sobre el piso, en una posición bastante incómoda. Con cuidado se acercó a ella para así verla mientras dormía, la idea de verla así le hacía sonreír extrañamente, la había extrañado y mucho, sin embargo, su reencuentro no había sido para nada bueno, al contrario, ya habían discutido.  
  
No supo si fue algún extraño efecto de la fiebre o su propio yo interno el que le llevó a tomar con suavidad entre sus brazos a la joven, para recostarla en su pecho. Allí, Kagome aún dormida, se acomodó al instante, dejándola cercana a él.  
  
Pasados los minutos, a diferencia de Kagome, el hanyou no concebía el sueño, era un espectáculo único el poder verla dormida de manera tan plácida, tan dulce. Su aroma, aún en estado humano, podía ser percibido por él, un aroma sin comparación que dejaba una sensación apaciguadora, pero que, sin embargo, no le permitía dormir. Un leve movimiento de la joven hizo aún las cosas más difíciles... ésta inconscientemente había dejado su rostro a escasos milímetros de él, produciendo, sin saberlo, un sonrojo en el rostro de Inuyasha.  
  
De la nada habían nacido nuevos pensamientos, la idea de un beso que siempre deseo dar, pero que no se había atrevido, invadía su mente. El suave respirar de la joven junto a él, la caricia de esa cálida brisa naciente de sus labios, el acompasado palpitar de su corazón, frente al desenfrenado del hanyou, llevado por una fuerza misteriosa, mejor conocida como amor, fue acercándose aún más, haciendo esos milímetros de separación entre sus rostros invisibles... Para cuando ya pudo controlar sus sentidos ya era tarde, sus labios estaban rozando los de la Miko... una extraña sensación desconocida antes para él, un sentimiento de alegría completa que lo hizo no arrepentirse de nada, lo incitó a continuar, acariciando levemente con sus labios los de la dormida muchacha. Un leve quejido lo hizo separarse, tarde ya, pues los ojos de la joven se habrían como platos, dejando ver en su sonrojado rostro la gran impresión... pero, oculto tras de esta expresión, su infinita felicidad.  
  
Se observaron en silencio... por su parte, Inuyasha esperaba un reproche, sin embargo, éste jamás llego. Kagome le continuó viendo con fijeza, una tímida sonrisa se colocó en sus labios. Acercándose nuevamente al rostro del hanyou, para esta vez ella proporcionar la caricia, un tibio beso, algo tenue, pero no por eso falto de amor, lo suficiente como para dejar ver sentimientos reales que hacía mucho se ocultaban.  
  
-te amo- murmuró la joven antes de quedar nuevamente dormida... Inuyasha estaba levemente sorprendido, aún no entendía que ocurría, la chica se había despertado, pero al parecer no por completo... y así era, la joven pensaba que había sido víctima de una ilusión que sólo en sueños veía realizarse, no obstante para Inuyasha había sido suficiente como para darle una tranquilidad absoluta, acompañando, entonces, a la joven, había entrado en un profundo sueño.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Una cálida mañana luego de la copiosa lluvia que había bañado los campos el día anterior... una suave brisa matinal, pero algo húmeda por los rayos solares que poco a poco iban evaporando el agua caída. Kagome fue la primera en despertar... se encontró abrazada por el hanyou de manera protectora. Éste ya se hallaba en su forma de hanyou, ya había amanecido. Pero entonces un leve recuerdo vino a su memoria... ¿había sido cierto, lo que ella pensó como un sueño? recordaba haberse dormido en un rincón, pero ahora estaba en una posición totalmente distinta... ¿y si había sido cierto?... se sonrojó por completo, era verdad que sus sentimientos hacia el hanyou no eran desconocidos por nadie, ni siquiera por él... pero... si no había sido un sueño, entonces ¡éste le había besado!. El hanyou se despertó levemente, quizás a causa de sentir como el corazón de la chica había tenido un repentino cambio acelerado. Al verlo abrir sus dorados ojos, los cafés de la joven se quedaron clavados en la mirada de él de una manera inquisitiva, pero con las palabras trabadas, por el nerviosismo y la sorpresa.  
  
-Inuyasha... yo... ¿te besé?- murmuró la joven, sintiendo su rostro totalmente acalorado, de seguro estaba más roja de lo normal. El hanyou estaba sorprendido, entonces sus sospechas no eran tan inciertas, por lo mismo quizás su rostro también fue bañado por el rojizo manto, al tiempo que asentía levemente.  
  
-¡Osuwari!- gritó la joven, Inuyasha quedo clavado en el piso con una mueca de pocos amigos... ¿y eso por qué había sido?. La joven al darse cuenta de su reacción le miró algo apenada.  
  
-Perdona... no debí haber hecho eso- balbuceó avergonzada, hacía tiempo no pronunciaba aquella palabra y definitivamente no había sido el momento preciso. Pero Inuyasha al contrario de sus típicas reacciones al ya poder ponerse en pie la observo algo ¿risueño?.  
  
-También dijiste que me amabas- musitó éste, pero acercándose a la joven- Kagome... yo te necesité mucho... yo- balbuceó de manera nerviosa.  
  
-Ya se han despertado- saludó jovialmente la anciana- al parecer sigue enfadado- agregó al ver como el rostro del muchacho hervía de rabia:- hey... ¿cosa mía o anoche tu cabello era negro?- preguntó la anciana.  
  
-¡Ya cállese anciana!..... ¿no ve que todavía no le digo que la amo?- gritó el hanyou, sin medir palabras. Kagome nuevamente había tomado esa coloración rojiza, pero esta vez en extremo.  
  
-Gomen...- rió la anciana- pues les dejo para que termines- dijo de manera pícara. Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta de lo dicho... ¡maldición!... la mirada de Kagome estaba perdida en el piso y la de él también.  
  
-Perdón- dijeron a unísono ambos, subiendo sus rostros y encontrando sus miradas sólo para tener que volverlas... un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.  
  
-¿es en serio lo que dijiste Inuyasha?- murmuró la joven atreviéndose a hablar.  
  
-Por supuesto...- rectificó el hanyou- yo te amo- murmuro casi de manera inaudible.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven con un dejo de desconfianza.  
  
-¡¿CÓMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO?!- espetó algo exasperado Inuyasha, a lo que Kagome sonrió, pero la sonrisa no duró suficiente, más aún cuando sintió como sus labios eran nuevamente tomados por los del hanyou... sus ojos se habían cerrado de manera inmediata, sintió como un cálido avance se apropiaba de su boca... respondió con la misma intensidad, sintiendo como un tibio sentimiento le embargaba todo su ser... las manos del hanyou parecían apoderarse de su rostro para evitar cualquier arranque, sin embargo un escape era lo menos en lo que pensaba la joven Miko... Un beso demasiado turbante para los sentidos de ambos, pero que, manteniendo la timidez, parecía el de dos niños... al separarse se observaron, nuevamente sonrojados, pero esta vez sonrientes... ahora si podrían alcanzar la felicidad... porque lo que más soñaban era una realidad... una llama de amor mutuo y profundo que nada ni nadie podía apagar.  
  
Al separarse la joven Miko le mostró los fragmentos que quería entregarle. Inuyasha le observaba entre conmovido pero guardando con cierto orgullo cualquier posible reacción de su rostro enternecido... la joven había seguido su búsqueda por él.  
  
-Toma Inuyasha- murmuró la joven- estos son tuyos- agregó. Inuyasha tomó entre sus manos las de la Miko, sin llevarse lo contenido por estas y al contrario dejando los fragmentos que le había ofrecido en las manos de la joven.  
  
-Quiero que los cuides tu- musitó el hanyou- además tu serás quien los purifique y que cuando los hayamos reunido todos me ayudarás a cumplir mi deseo- habló con cierta alegría el hanyou, pero sin saber que provocaba cierta tristeza en la joven... aún cuando él acababa de decirle que le amaba, ahora le hablaba del deseo a pedir a la perla... ¿qué no veía que eso significaría su despedida?... no sabía que ocurriría de recolectar la perla y destruirla... pero no habían opciones que no fuesen un adiós... Sin embargo, ella no le agobiaría con tales pensamientos, menos en esos minutos en que todo se veía arreglado entre ellos... "Aún no es tiempo que pienses en lo que ocurrirá"- se dijo a sí misma, borrando cualquier dejo de tristeza y observando al hanyou con una cálida y amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Los guardaré... para que algún día con ellos alcances tu felicidad- murmuró la joven al tiempo que Inuyasha depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Hasta que hora pensarán en aparecer!- grito ya totalmente exasperado Sou. La lluvia hacía bastante se había apaciguado, sin embargo, no había rastro de Kagome, y eso lo intranquilizaba.  
  
-Creo que ahí vienen- murmuró Kikyou, quien viendo a la lejanía había vislumbrado a los tan buscados personajes. Sou sonrió más tranquilo, pero aquella sonrisa se borró al notar que las manos de ambos se hallaban entrecruzadas... Kikyou le observaba silenciosa, volteando en dirección contraria.  
  
-Vamos, Sou... esa es su felicidad- murmuró al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al campamento para avisar al resto de la llegada de Kagome e Inuyasha.  
  
Había dado aviso a los demás de la llegada de la pareja. Estaba segura habían llegado a buenos términos... se notaba en la sonrisa amplia que traían ambos y en sus manos entrelazadas... no le había provocado dolor el verles, al contrario, sintió como una calma le embargaba interiormente... pero luego recordó que debía hablar con la miko... el destino está echado... pero quizás había vuelta que darle... por eso necesitaba hablar con Kagome...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Ese baka no te hizo nada... ¿verdad?- terminó murmurando el kitsune, al tiempo que el puño de Inuyasha se estrellaba en su cabecita... le molestaba que se burlará de él y lo tratase como un salvaje, él jamás dañaría a Kagome ni permitiría que nada le ocurriese...  
  
Era extraño estar ahí compartiendo de paso con Kikyou, pero ésta se veía distinta, aunque preocupada... Kagome desde la llegada había tenido la sensación extraña de ser observada, quizás era porque Sou no dejaba de verla con cierta amargura... pero así también sentía la mirada de Kikyou... no con amargura, sino con preocupación, pareció ver como ésta se ponía de pie y le hacía un gesto de que la acompañase... ahora que estaban todos tan absortos en sus pensamientos y acciones saldría con tranquilidad, quizás Kikyou necesitaba decirle algo, y, de paso, ella también.  
  
No se había equivocado, Kikyou le esperaba en el oscuro paraje. Kagome le sonrió nerviosa al notar la seriedad que ésta mostraba en sus facciones... y ya que esta no hablaba nada, optó por ser ella quien rompiese el hielo.  
  
-Kikyou... yo... supe que has sido tu la que ha aclarado a Inuyasha... yo te lo agradezco- murmuró la joven, sintiéndose estúpida luego de eso... ¿cómo había dicho eso?... quizás a Kikyou, aunque había dejado en libertad de promesa a Inuyasha, el hablar del tema le doliese... Kikyou le observó entretenida... por el azorado rostro de su reencarnación pasaban diversas emociones: turbación, arrepentimiento, vergüenza... pero eso más demostraba la dulzura del alma que le había ganado el corazón del hanyou.  
  
-No te preocupes- musitó la ex viva  
  
-Kagome... ¿tu sabes que debe ocurrir para que la perla pueda volver a unirse?- preguntó Kikyou. Kagome volteó al instante su mirada interrogativa a la miko. Había sido víctima de una gran sorpresa, pues en ningún minuto se esperó que Kikyou fuese a abordar tal tema.  
  
-¿recuerdas que esa vez que unimos fragmentos necesitamos de una gran fuerza espiritual?- interrogó Kikyou. Kagome respondió con un gesto afirmativo, pero algo en el tono grave de Kikyou le hacía temer seguir oyendo.  
  
-Imagina todo el poder espiritual que necesitará para ser unida nuevamente... por eso estás aquí... eres la única que podría tener ese poder tan grande para unir la perla... y para decidir si purificar o ennegrecer... ese ha sido tu destino desde tu llegada- espetó Kikyou. Kagome la miraba sin perder palabra, pero algo en las palabras de Kikyou parecía confundirle... algo que la llamaba a preguntar más... a saber la verdad.  
  
-¿Cuánto poder?- preguntó la miko, sintiendo que en su interior sabía bien la respuesta.  
  
-Ya no se trata de purificar... se trata de llevar a cabo la unión. Tu destino, aunque muchas veces has sido devuelta a tu época, era que regresaras... aún cuando rompieses el equilibrio... porque tu destino está escrito... es por eso que quise hablar contigo... quiero que sepas cual es tu fin, y de no querer cumplir con este, puedes continuar adelante... sin sacrificarte- habló Kikyou, murmurando lo último, un susurro que pareció darle a entender todo a Kagome.  
  
-Mis poderes espirituales no son suficientes... tendré que poner la vida en esto- balbuceó Kagome... una sonrisa algo melancólica apareció en su rostro... había pensado tanto en el dolor que le ocasionaría volver a su época y no verlos más... nunca había tomado como una opción el tampoco regresar a su casa... nunca había pensado en la muerte... su muerte.  
  
-Tu vida...- murmuro Kikyou -además de eso tu alma ya no pertenecerá a ningún lugar, y junto con el deseo de la perla y la destrucción de esta, así también ocurrirá con tu alma... tu esencia desaparecerá para siempre- pronunció con cierta tristeza Kikyou. Kagome le veía extrañada y conmovida...  
  
-¿Por qué me lo has dicho?... Ese es mi destino...- balbuceó lacónicamente Kagome.  
  
-Porque he notado mis errores... porque he visto lo importante que eres para él, y sé de lo que eres capas por darle lo que sueña... - respondió la ex viva, observando con fijeza a su interlocutora. Kagome volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un dejo de amargura.  
  
-Yo sólo deseo su felicidad... sin la perla no la alcanzará- habló decidida la Miko. Kikyou sólo asintió, sabiendo que aunque había tratado de hacer lo mejor, Kagome sería quien tomaría la decisión final.  
  
-Solo ten en cuenta que luego de que la perla esté unida será tu voluntad la que domine... si Naraku se apropia de ésta, pero tu corazón y tu fuerza espiritual se ha encargado de la purificación... entonces la perla no cumplirá ningún deseo y destruirá a quien desee usarla... la perla cumplirá los mandatos que tu corazón dicte y que sean correctos... sin embargo, si han logrado hallar oscuridad en ti antes de que logres unirla, entonces... la perla quedará teñida de maldad- avisó Kikyou. Kagome le veía con seriedad pero poniendo atención a cada palabra de la miko de la que fuera la reencarnación.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Inuyasha, quien notando la ausencia de ambas mujeres decidió salir en su búsqueda. Kagome entonces borró cualquier dejo de turbación en su rostro y volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hablábamos cosas de mujeres- espetó Kagome- Ya vamos- agregó. El hanyou sólo emitió un leve gruñido entendiendo que le estaba pidiendo que las dejara.  
  
Kagome volvió hacia Kikyou, observándola con una mueca agradecida, pero suplicante.  
  
-Júrame que no le dirás nada de esto a Inuyasha- Susurró Kagome ante el asombró de Kikyou... pero accediendo a la petición de la miko... ella había avisado acerca del destino... ahora todo quedaba en decisión de Kagome...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Fin Capitulo Doce  
  
Con esto termino este capitulo, espero poder volver a tomar un poco de inspiración y terminar este fic como es debido, es que estoy demasiado entusiasmada con otros proyectos ( si se que esta mal Y.Y)  
  
CAPRICHITO lo actualizo mañana ^_^ ( ejem, por ahí esta un proyecto que me quita el sueñito XP)  
  
Gracias a quienes me han brindado apoyo, a quienes leen y dejan review ya quienes leen y no lo dejan T.T  
  
Alguna idea para el final? ^_^ me avisan si ^^  
  
Besos y les quiere mucho  
  
SaYiTo 


	13. Las Vueltas De La Vida

Este capitulo es el más largo que he puesto en mi vida, pero de hecho si ha sido así es por que en un principio serían dos capítulos, pero por la causa de que, definitivamente he demorado mucho en actualizar U de hecho creo que ya van unos dos o tres meses ¬¬, pero no era mi intensión, lo aseguro, algunos sabrán que mi computadora estaba inhabilitada TT, así que tuve que esperar a tener una nuevamente (cosa que ahora si sucede) además deseaba ponerme al día con los fics que me gustan y que no pude leer por las razones que ya comenté TT... así que a quienes les dejaba review normalmente, no se extrañen si aparecen review míos en capítulos antiguos ne? .  
  
Por otra parte estos ( bueno este ahora) capítulo estaba listo desde antes de mi quemada de computadora (malvada!) y no había podido actualizarle, casi me muero de susto cuando veo que ya no funcionaba, por que pensé que quizás todo lo escrito se había perdido irremediablemente ( de haber sido así crearme que hubiera terminado desapareciendo de por vida de FF o Hispa XD de pura rabia XD), pero mi sis Yashi ( LINDÍSIMA!!!) me los guardo todo este tiempo, así que tengo de hace bastante tiempo bastantes actualizaciones para Caprichito ( después de tanto tiempo quizás quien recuerde ese fic...o quizás quien recuerde si alguna vez leyó un pedazo de algún fic mío XD) Por eso quiero agradecer a mi sis Yashi por su disposición y por haberme tenido guardados los fics, que de verdad, me hizo un favor inmenso Y NO SOLO ESO HERMANITA...Doble agradecimiento mi sis!!! Gracias por haberme ayudado a redactar el final, ya sabes que estaba totalmente tupida, y no hallaba ni pies ni cabeza al final, sobre todo por que se me venían a la cabeza cualquier idea menos la que quería poner ( el final feliz que Darki le hubiera puesto TT)... Gracias hermanita este fic va dedicado a ti por completo ... Y así también a mi okaa Kala made maravillosa, te agradezco, por que así también como mi sis Yashi tu me ayudaste a redactar y a hallar ideas para el final, cosa que de verdad me estaba quemando las últimas neuronas que me quedaban UU... También dedicarle este fic a una persona que adoro mucho, junto a las dos ya nombradas... A mi sis Iyari, mi pequeña hermanita, Te quiero muchísimo. Por último dedicárselo también a personas que adoro, algunas que quizás no lean esta dedicatoria, pero que, siempre están en mi corazón y quiero con todo mi corazón, A mi buena Darki que me introdujo en esto de los fics ( así que los reclamos, búsquenle a ella XD... no broma ¬¬), que quizás no leerás esto, pero... gracias, ya que por tu causa hoy puedo decir que cuento con personas que son verdaderas alegrías es mi vida... tenías razón en nuestra primera conversación... me aseguraste que ya entrando no querría salir, por que encontraría personas que de verdad valían y mucho... tenías absoluta razón . A mi querida Kim... que la he extrañado demasiado TT Besos hermana , te quiero montones mi chiquita! También a mi Primi del forito... Aiosami , te quiero muchísimo y a mi familia del forito, que de verdad son un grupo de personas único y encantador que se me ha hecho insustituible y necesario, por su valor y bondad...  
  
Y A quienes me han apoyado con este fic y han aguantado a este intento fallido de autora XD. Gracias!!  
  
CAPITULO TRECE  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña, Kikyou sólo hizo un ademán de despedida, mirando a la pareja desde la lejanía. Una idea rondaba su cabeza... partiría esa misma noche aprovechando de paso que la pareja de seguro se quedaría fuera de la cabaña unos momentos y dentro de esta todos dormían. Había oído acerca de una sacerdotisa hacía el norte, gran conocedora de los misterios de la perla. Una sacerdotisa anciana que quizás podría aclararle sus dudas y quizás hallar una solución al problema de Kagome.  
  
-¿Qué hacías?, ¿por qué se marcharon tan misteriosamente?- preguntó el hanyou, sin perder de vista a la miko que estaba junto a él.  
  
-Nada... hablábamos cosas de mujeres- respondió con un dejo de diversión la muchacha, al tiempo que Inuyasha le veía resignado.  
  
-Ya veo- musito- no me dirás.  
  
Kagome se abalanzó al hanyou, tomándole por sorpresa al tiempo que le envolvía en cálido abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el haori de este, pudiendo así pasar desapercibida su preocupación y tristeza a ojos del hanyou, quien ya saliendo de su asombro le abrazaba efusivamente.  
  
-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó tratando de guardar la calma el mitad bestia. Kagome levantó su mirada al tiempo que asentía con una mirada enternecida. Acercó sus labios a los del hanyou para depositar en estos un corto pero efusivo beso, pero al separarse pareció verle con una chispa de tristeza, pero que fue desapercibida por el joven de ojos dorados.  
  
-Te amo Inuyasha- murmuro esta volviendo a su anterior posición  
  
-Y yo a ti- respondió este al tiempo que volvía a besarle con gran ternura y detenimiento, sintiendo una gran alegría en su corazón, pues después de largo tiempo al fin estaba junto a ella, su amada.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya hacía buen rato ambos caminaban por el lugar. Habían dejado al resto del grupo durmiendo, aunque quedaron extrañados al ver que Kikyou ya no estaba con ellos, pero prefirieron no hacer alboroto... después de todo se veía que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban cansados y por lo plácidos que se veían dormiditos tan abrazados, daba pena despertar a la pareja.  
  
Sango lucía visiblemente alegre esa mañana, su rostro estaba teñido de un rubor cálido y una sonrisa desbordaba en sus labios. Miroku no podía más que contemplarla, al tiempo que caminaba junto a ella, de la mano.  
  
-Se nota que Kohaku esta más recuperado- Habló el houshi, rompiendo un poco el silencio.  
  
-Así es- sonrió la exterminadora- te agradezco el que hayas estado conmigo.  
  
-Sabes bien que te amo- respondió el Houshi- y eso es lo que hacen las parejas que se aman no?... estar en las buenas y en las malas- terminó por decir el joven al tiempo que con extrema dulzura besaba a Sango.  
  
Permanecieron luego largos minutos uno en compañía del otro, hasta que la exterminadora advirtió que era hora de regresar con los demás. Pero antes de llegar, el Houshi le detuvo con suma delicadeza, haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos.  
  
-Sango... ¿sabes algo?- titubeó el ojiazul, tratando de sacar fuerzas para continuar. La exterminadora le veía interrogante, había captado su total atención... quizás demasiada para su gusto.  
  
-Yo quiero saber si... luego de la batalla... tu- murmuró Miroku- bueno tu...- continuó sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sango puso un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar.  
  
-¿si me quiero casar contigo?- preguntó la exterminadora, ante la sorpresa del houshi- POR SUPUESTO!- gritó ésta el tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de Miroku con tanta fuerza que hizo que ambos cayeran al piso.  
  
-Definitivamente estaban bien- dijo risueña la miko al tiempo que pegaba un ligero codazo al hanyou. Exterminadora y houshi se pusieron de pie totalmente sonrojados, al tiempo que un ir y venir de bromas caían sobre ellos, en una entretenida mañana soleada.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Un extraño color rojizo tiñó el atardecer, un brillo que parecía brindar una calma absoluta, los corazones allí presentes se mostraban calmos, mas en uno de ellos pensamientos oscuros y amenazantes teñían la calma... "¿un adiós?"- resonaba en su ser...  
  
Sou se había puesto de pie con calma, y mirando con fiereza a Inuyasha había tomado la determinación, ¿debía rendirse?, aunque era lo que menos quería , a veces el querer y el ser no coinciden... el quería quedarse con Kagome, pero el ser y la realidad existentes mostraban un camino distinto, y es que era sólo cosa de ver la alegría que había reaparecido en el rostro de la muchacha en aquellos últimos días, pero siempre estaba conciente de algo... Kagome aunque parecía el ser más feliz, aunque a simple vista parecía desear con todo su ser aprovechar al máximo cada minuto, emanaba internamente sin desearlo un aire de preocupación... sin embargo, no estaba en sus manos hacer nada... esa responsabilidad que tanto él hubiese deseado cargar, estaba totalmente sobre Inuyasha.  
  
-Ya debo ir a casa- dejo escapar en un suspiro. El grupo en general le vio algo extrañado, pero sabiendo que en cualquier momento eso ocurriría y todos aquellos que se habían unido a ellos en la batalla comenzarían su camino por separado, al igual que, como algún día ya no tan lejano, les tocaría a ellos.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Kagome con visible culpabilidad. Jamás hubiera deseado herir los sentimientos de Sou, mas ella estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel hanyou que desde un primer instante se había hecho poseedor de su corazón y ser. Sou asintió con detenimiento, calculando cada mirada tanto de Kagome como del resto. Se fijó con cuidado en la de Inuyasha, éste parecía sonreírle...¿agradecido?... Una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente, y Sou poniéndose de pie, le miraba desafiante, mas... la mueca de agradecimiento de Inuyasha seguía allí.  
  
Se acercó desafiante, y en un susurro Inuyasha le explicó sus causas.  
  
-Gracias... sin tu intervención yo le hubiese perdido- murmuró, pero con total sinceridad... No había sadismo en su voz. "que ironía ¿no?"- pensó Sou, "por lo menos sé que he contribuido a tu felicidad"- pensó al tiempo que emitía una última y enamorada mirada a Kagome.  
  
-Espero que todo salga bien- Nos vemos en el presente- espetó, tanto para Kagome como para el Hanyou.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y lentamente comenzó a caminar, no quería que Kagome le viera así... no ella y mucho menos delante de ese hanyou, "al menos aún tenía su amistad" –pensó resignado, mas no era lo mismo... "Rayos" espetó para sí mientras apretaba su puño... ¡¡No era lo mismo!!! Pero ya nada podía hacer, había tratado por todos los medios pero el corazón de Kagome ya tenía un dueño, su corazón era noble y luego de ese arranque silencioso de ira, o mas bien de recelo, volvió a latir en amor hacia la felicidad de esa chica... el sólo verla con la cara sonriente le llenaba el alma... "que importa que no fuera por él"-se dijo. Verla feliz era su alimento...  
  
Sou caminaba pensativo... "¿volveré?" se interrogaba internamente. No quería interponerse entre la pareja. Sabía bien que vendrían tiempos difíciles, pero así también que él ya no tenía más que hacer allí, sin embargo, algo le decía... ¿un presentimiento quizás? que debía estar a su lado, tal vez no como su compañero, como era su deseo, pero sentía que tenía una misión inconclusa y que debía cumplirla... mas no regresaría con ellos, eso lo tenía claro, se quedaría en las sombras, cuidando a su amada y resguardando su felicidad. Si, prefería el anonimato a estar en medio, eso no lo soportaría... de pronto recordó que Kikyou también había desaparecido. No sabía sus causas, mas la buscaría, así quizás ambos protegerían lo que querían, pero que no les pertenecía. Se encaminó, entonces, no precisamente hacia el pozo, sino que guiado por su instinto, siguió el rastro de la ex -viva. :::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Por otro lado, cerca de la aldea, dos parejas se alegraban mutuamente por su actual situación. Después de tanto tiempo y camino recorrido se podía decir que "la vida les estaba sonriendo",pero... Un deje de nostalgia llegó a Kagome, recordando sin querer las palabras de Kikyou. Pero... ¿Dónde había ido esta?, es mas, ¿por qué decidió ayudarla?.. ¿y qué pasaría ahora?... Cada vez su semblante se tornaba más preocupado, miles de preguntas agobiaban su mente, miles y ninguna con respuesta.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Kagome?- preguntó Sango, llamando la atención de todos.  
  
La mirada de la Exterminadora era como un rayo que traspasaba la mirada de la Miko, descubriendo en ésta la sensación de pesar. Eran amigas y como mujer sabía que algo no estaba bien. Lo intuía. La pregunta de Sango alertó a Inuyasha, quien bajó rápidamente su mirada para toparse con la de la aludida.  
  
-¿EHH? ¡¿Kagome?! ¿ocurre algo??- Preguntó preocupado  
  
-NO nada... ¡como crees!- respondió ésta con una enorme sonrisa... que no engañó a nadie.  
  
-Señorita Kagome, si algo le preocupa debería confiárnoslo- comentó el monje con serenidad.  
  
Kagome trató de hablar con seriedad- De verdad, no ocurre nada- murmuró.  
  
Sango comprendió que su amiga no quería decir nada... –Miroku- Dijo cambiando de tema y sorprendiendo al aludido, ya que era la primera vez que llamaba al monje por su nombre, por lo menos en público, ya que en sus sueños y para sí, el houshi hentai siempre había sido "Miroku"-¿Sabes dónde fue Kikyou?... no la he visto- comentó la exterminadora.  
  
La verdad es que sólo le vi irse- respondió pensativo, quitando la expresión enamorada que se había formado en su rostro frente a la repentina muestra de cariño y confianza propinada por Sango- pero no dijo absolutamente nada- terminó, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al Hanyou-¿ Tu sabes algo de eso Inuyasha?- preguntó el Houshi.  
  
Pero el joven de ojos ámbar sólo negó, adentrándose en sus pensamientos. La verdad ella se había ido luego de la misteriosa charla con Kagome, mas no sabía que había ocurrido como para que Kikyou se fuera, ni siquiera había hablado con ella.  
  
Kagome por su parte también quedó pensativa, observaba a Inuyasha "será..." pensaba ésta.. "¿que Kikyou se alejó por Inuyasha?"- se preguntó algo alarmada. Observó al Hanyou, éste se veía pensativo  
  
Kagome se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos de paso-¡Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha!, hay que terminar con la recolección de los fragmentos.. no perdamos tiempo- Algo le decía a Kagome que no tenían mucho tiempo...  
  
-¡Kagome!-se oyó no muy lejos.  
  
-¿Shippo? - interrogó la chica sorprendida.  
  
La anciana Kaede te mandó estas hierbas- dijo ya frente a ella- dice que te servirán.  
  
-¿hierbas? - dijo extrañado Inuyasha.  
  
-¡te extrañé!- gritó efusivamente el kitsune, lanzándose sobre la chica siendo atrapado por ésta en un maternal abrazo.-el perro tonto no te hizo nada verdad????  
  
Un sonrojo muy notorio se apoderó de la miko  
  
-¿¿¿¡Que dices!??? -gruñó Inuyasha  
  
-Lero- Lero -se burló el kitsune sacándole la lengua  
  
Inuyasha estaba que explotaba de la ira, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome no sólo le calmó, sino que también le tiñó de rosa las mejillas.  
  
- Vaya, el perro está enfermo!- se burló Shippo con esa mirada pícara que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes cuando se molestar a Inuyasha se trataba.  
  
Mientras Miroku tomaba ventaja y aprovechaba para burlar él también a su amigo:- Vaya! pero si parece que Inuyasha tiene fiebre de pronto...  
  
Sango aprovechó el momento, ya que Shippo había saltado al hombro de Miroku para molestar juntos a Inuyasha, y tomando del brazo a Kagome se alejaron internándose en el bosque para hablar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Kagome- llamó la exterminadora- ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa.  
  
La muchacha negó.  
  
-Nada por ahora- contestó Kagome- Pero creo que pronto tendremos nuestro último enfrentamiento con Naraku- continuó con voz calma.  
  
-¿Último enfrentamiento?- repitió Sango con extrañeza.  
  
-Así es- contestó algo cortante, mas para no preocupar más a su amiga, sabiendo que al relatarle lo que se había enterado sólo lograría alarmarlos a todos y eso era lo que menos quería- "mi último enfrentamiento".  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tras de unos días de calma, en los que pareció no ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal, además de ciertos cambios como los repentinos sonrojos de Inuyasha y las suaves y enternecidas sonrisas del Houshi y la exterminadora, se detuvieron en las cercanías de un bosque. Acamparían en las extensiones de éste para luego reanudar la marcha. Kagome aunque trataba de verse visiblemente tranquila, con sólo entrar en aquel lugar sintió un frío intenso en su ser, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo porque eso no podía ser otra cosa más que el momento estaba pronto. Esa tarde se mostró muy callada y aunque el kitsune e Inuyasha estuvieron más molestos que lo común, ella parecía no reaccionar en su totalidad.  
  
La noche había llegado, y junto a ésta dos seres en la penumbra reaparecieron. Eran Sou y Kikyou, mas en el rostro del joven se denotaba preocupación y en el de ella, determinación.  
  
Sou había hallado a Kikyou tras dos días de buscarle. La había hallado en una extraña cueva, donde habitaba una vieja sacerdotisa. Kikyou a su llegada le miró algo confundida  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.  
  
-Te buscaba, quería saber que ocurría- contestó el muchacho sin mucha expresión.  
  
-Lo has notado tu también ¿no es así?- comentó sin mucha emoción- A veces no salimos vencedores, pero si podemos hacer lo mejor por la felicidad del otro.  
  
-has cambiado- musitó el muchacho. Kikyou negó.  
  
-Sólo he madurado al notar que lo que yo llamaba sacrificio no era nada en realidad- respondió- viví de mi propio engaño, ahora mi conciencia me guía y sé que debo hacer lo mejor por él.  
  
-Por eso lo digo, has cambiado- refutó el chico. Kikyou sonrió por vez primera sin tener en su rostro una mueca de sadismo. Era una sonrisa sincera y complacida.  
  
-Pues quizás lo he hecho- comentó- Pero sé que no servirá de nada que cambie si no encuentro una manera de ayudar.  
  
-¿Ayudar?- preguntó el ojiazul.  
  
La anciana salió de las tinieblas, entregándole un frasquito con un contenido rosa.  
  
-Con esto podrás cumplir tu cometido- comentó la anciana, quien poseía unos pequeños ojos escondidos tras de su arrugado rostro- ¿Estás segura de lo que deseas hacer?- preguntó inquisitivamente, con gravedad en su voz.  
  
-Más segura que nunca- respondió con gran determinación- Gracias, anciana- habló con tono de despedida, para luego salir de la extraña cueva llevándose consigo a Sou.  
  
-Es hora que regresemos con ellos- Habló la ex viva.  
  
-¿Regresar?- preguntó el chico totalmente extrañado ante las actitudes de la joven.  
  
- Si, regresar- Kikyou asintió- Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, sobre todo- entonces la miko calló sus palabras, mirando al horizonte- Se aproxima nuestra última batalla- musitó- Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre fuiste mi primer amor.  
  
-¿por que lo dices?- exclamó todavía más sorprendido el muchacho.  
  
Kikyou negó- Al fin he entendido lo que tenía Kagome y que yo jamás poseí, lo mismo que hizo que Inuyasha logrará ser feliz sólo junto a ella- la joven de ojos oscuros dirigió una suave mirada a Sou- Gracias a ti he logrado comprender, y de paso, he logrado sentir que quizás con este cambio que estoy haciendo, lograré el verdadero descansó- Murmuró, para luego encaminarse sin dejar tiempo a preguntas, pero dejando con gran preocupación al muchacho.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kikyou trató de no intercambiar palabras con nadie. El semblante de Kagome le denotaba que el resto no sabía nada, pero que ella ya estaba al tanto. Aquel lugar sería su tumba... nuevamente Kagome le sorprendía, pese a estar algo conmocionada, demostraba determinación- "¿por qué no escapaba a ese destino?"- se preguntaba la ex viva, más ahora había logrado entender un poco el pensamiento de Kagome- "Siempre están los demás por sobre todo, ¿no es así?"- pensó conmovida y entristecida.  
  
Se habían sentado frente a una fogata formada con rapidez, cuando oyeron una risa burlesca que resonaba en el lugar... Inuyasha se puso de pie defensivamente al igual que el houshi y la exterminadora. Sou comenzó a observar todo el lugar buscando el origen de aquella malévola voz. Por su parte Kikyou miraba inquisitivamente a Kagome, quien bajaba su mirada, para luego levantar su vista y mostrar en sus ojos la determinación.  
  
Un estruendo se hizo presente en el lugar, la oscuridad bañó el sitio ocultando cualquier dejo de luz. La pequeña fogata se apagó al instante, su fuego había sido cesado. La risa esta vez se hacía más presente, resonaba con mayor intensidad, atemorizando a los presentes ¿qué clase de ser les esperaba?. Todos trataron de acercarse a sus compañeros, Kikyou se acercó a la miko.  
  
-Es el momento- le habló con voz calmada.  
  
-Así es- musitó- Protege a Inuyasha- habló casi en una suplica. Si no hubiera sido por aquella oscuridad Kagome hubiese visto la sorpresa en el rostro de la ex viva, o Kikyou descubierto el lastimero semblante de la miko. Si no hubiera sido por esa extensa oscuridad, todos hubieran notado como extraños seres les alejaban de sus amigos, guiándolos con crueles intenciones. Pronto, llegarían a su fin.  
  
La oscuridad fue desvanecida, para dar paso a la desolación... Por una parte Kagome se encontró sola frente a un Naraku victorioso. Inuyasha se encontró sumido en un extraño estado de inmovilización, en un sitio desconocido. Kikyou se encontraba tendida en el piso, cerca del lugar. Sou por su parte había sido trasladado del lugar, para quedar en el campamento junto a Shippo. Sango y Miroku, estaban en otro sitio del bosque, rodeados por extraños monstruos y una Kagura que les observaba amenazante.  
  
La batalla había comenzado...  
  
Inuyasha oyó la voz de aquella que antes emitiera tan estruendosa risa... Era una mujer joven que recitaba cierto hechizo. El hanyou luchó por moverse mas no pudo. La mujer le vio burlescamente.  
  
-Ni lo intentes- espetó- además tu cuerpo no esta aquí.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el hanyou  
  
-Observa- le ordenó la mujer- como tu cuerpo se transforma en mi aliado.  
  
Kagome se mostraba determinada, acabaría con Naraku. Pero tras de este apareció Inuyasha, con sus ojos color sangre y un rostro lleno de odio.  
  
-Inuyasha- murmuró- QUE LE HAS HECHO?- espetó esta.  
  
-nada- habló burlesco- Naraku levantó su mano y emitió una fuerte luz cegadora, que vino a golpear a la muchacha. Ésta cayó no muy herida a unos cuantos metros, pero tras de eso un dominado Inuyasha saltó frente a ella para atacarla.  
  
-Que haces, Inuyasha?- gritó la muchacha.  
  
-Él no te escucha- contestó Naraku- de hecho, seguirá así hasta matarte a ti y a tus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué?- interrogó al demonio al tiempo que trataba de esquivar un zarpazo que el hanyou le proporcionaba.  
  
-Como oyes, el no se detendrá, ¿qué no ves? Es tan fácil de dominar si su deseo de ser un verdadero Youkai está en juego- respondió tranquila y sádicamente el demonio de ojos rojos.  
  
"Así es, creíste que él te amaba... Velo, Kagome, lo que él desea es ser un youkai, aunque deba matarte para eso"- murmuró la mujer en la habitación.  
  
-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO??- grito el ser de Inuyasha que se encontraba atrapado junto a aquella mujer- KAGOME NO LES ESCUCHES!- gritó en vano  
  
-Mentira- contestó dolida la muchacha.  
  
"mentira?"- preguntó la voz con diversión. En ese mismo instante el cuerpo dominado de Inuyasha le atinaba a su cuerpo, enterrándole sus garras en la herida que estuviera en cicatrización... el rostro de Kagome se desfiguró por el dolor.  
  
-Vaya, tu muchachita es difícil de dominar- comentó con burla la mujer, recitando un nuevo conjuro. Logró adentrarse más en Kagome, logrando tocar ciertas emociones más oscuras.  
  
"Que creías que te amaba?"-preguntó burlesca- "míralo bien"  
  
Kagome dominada por una fuerza mayor levantó su mirada... Inuyasha se llevaba una mano a sus labios y probaba la sangre que había quedado en sus garras... Kagome estaba desangrándose lentamente, e Inuyasha... Inuyasha sonreía sin piedad.  
  
Kagome emitió un sollozo, al tiempo que las garras del hanyou volvían a clavarse en ella.  
  
-De verdad sólo te importa tu deseo?- habló dolida.  
  
La hechicera sonrió, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, jamás espero que aquel cautivo allí, ese ser, terminará despertando una furia sin antecedentes.  
  
Kikyou observó a la muchacha que bajando su mirada parecía destrozada.  
  
-"están tratando de controlarle"- pensó. Sacó de entre sus ropas el frasquito.  
  
-ya es tiempo- murmur  
  
Se acercó sigilosa a Kagome para quedar tras de la herida muchacha, quien a causa de su último golpe había quedado tendida en el piso. Se acercó todavía más a esta, y llevó el frasco a sus labios, haciéndola sorber el líquido que este contenía.  
  
-Lo lamento- susurró.- Es la única manera.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Miroku!!- gritó la exterminadora corriendo a socorrerlo- estás bien?- preguntó con ojos llorosos.  
  
-Si Sanguito- contestó con voz entrecortada- Ahora sólo queda Kagura- comentó observando a la extensión de Naraku- ¿por qué peleas Kagura?  
  
La mujer se veía herida, pero seguía en pie. Lo miró cautelosa "por que le preguntaban aquellas cosas?"  
  
-Ustedes son los enemigos de Naraku- contest  
  
-Pero tu no quieres pelear o si?- preguntó Sango  
  
-Debo hacerlo, sino... me destruirá- habló la demonio de ojos rojizos como su creador, denotando en sus palabras resentimiento.  
  
-Y si él es vencido... morirás?- preguntó el houshi. Se hizo un largo silencio.  
  
-No lo sé- confundida contestó la extensión.  
  
-Entonces, no eres nuestra enemiga, sino otra de su víctimas- habló el houshi de ojos azules sonriendo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Miroku y la exterminadora corrieron hasta el lugar de combate, encontrándose con una imagen no muy benévola... Kagome en el piso, al tiempo que sus almas entraban en aquel frasquito que Kikyou le hiciera beber su contenido. Inuyasha en un estado bestial, con su mirada perdida.  
  
-Kagome!- gritó Sango, tratando de correr al lugar, pero el houshi le detuvo.- ¿Qué haces Miroku?- reclamó ésta.  
  
-Es mejor que dejemos a ellos enfrentar este combate- murmuró un tanto dolido pero a la vez decidido el joven, mientras echaba una triste mirada a sus amigos.  
  
-Pero que?- exclamó sorprendida la chica.  
  
-Hazme caso, Sango- contestó con seguridad el monje.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Las almas de Kagome iban adentrándose en aquel frasco mientras ella sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, ¿pero que ocurría? ¿por qué Kikyou hacía eso?- se preguntaba confusa, pero aún lucida, mas luego de eso perdiendo el conocimiento...  
  
En el cuarto del castillo, aquella parte retenida de Inuyasha veía absorto el espectáculo. Sentía deseos de llorar... ¿acaso no podría hacer nada?.  
  
-KAGOME... KAGOME- gritaba, sin poder lograr nada.  
  
-KAGOME!- grito eufórico una vez más, al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Si, su cuerpo, en el lugar del combate estaba detenido, perdiendo levemente esa parte bestia, volviendo a ser el hanyou Inuyasha. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, al tiempo que la hechicera veía como el contenido de su conjuro iba borboteando  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó extrañada, en sus años de hechicería jamás había ocurrido algo así. El líquido se derramo por el suelo, cayendo sobre ella. La sangre contenida en esta quedó impregnada en sus ropas, despidiendo su olor humano.  
  
El ser de Inuyasha logró escapar, entrando nuevamente en su cuerpo, controlándose nuevamente, sólo para notar que su Kagome yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
-NO... –gritó con absoluto dolor.  
  
Mientras en la habitación del castillo aquel ser que ayudase a la hechicera iba alborotándose. Observándola, se acercó a ésta de un salto para devorar la sangre que estaba sobre sus ropas y, de paso, a ella. Una ironía... su propia creación ahora la destruía. Un grito fue ahogado, al tiempo que con animal apetito, el ser se alimentaba, desgarrando tejidos y comiéndole en vida.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras Inuyasha se acercaba con la cabeza gacha al cuerpo inerte de Kagome, por sus mejillas corrían dolorosas lagrimas... había logrado una felicidad tan corta, no podía perderla así como así, su vida sin ella no sería nada, nada!.  
  
Naraku veía incrédulo la escena, jamás se espero algo así de Kikyou, pero pudo notar que lo que en realidad esta buscaba no eran las almas de Kagome, sino ser ella la que efectuara el sacrificio... NO PODÍA PERMITILO, sino sus planes no se llevarían a cabo como había deseado desde un principio.  
  
-Inuyasha, mira lo que has hecho- habló burlesco el ser- Dejaste a merced de Kikyou a tu amada por ser tu debilidad- habló, tratando de causar efecto con sus palabras- Y Kikyou sólo estaba con ustedes para poder arrebatarles las almas a Kagome, que ingenuo eres.  
  
Inuyasha emitió un ligero gruñido para ver furioso a Naraku y luego observar a Kikyou con rencor.  
  
Kikyou por su parte se mantenía absorta en sus ideas. Tomó el arco en sus manos y el fragmento lo depositó en la punta de este. Inuyasha se acercaba con cautela a esta, mas con un firme movimiento Kikyou lo mandó con sus poderes de sacerdotisa metros más allá. La verdad es que teniendo las almas de Kagome sus poderes y habilidades se habían intensificado notoriamente.  
  
Naraku vio plasmado aquella imagen. Kikyou le miraba con satisfacción.  
  
-Nada ha salido como deseabas, no es así?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Tu no puedes hacerlo.- contestó el hanyou, tratando de mantener su seguridad.  
  
-¿quién te dijo eso?- preguntó burlesca- que no sabes que ella es mi reencarnación?- musit  
  
-Pero no eres ella- respondió el híbrido ser.  
  
-No, pero ahora tengo sus almas- respondió- Muere- espetó al tiempo que lanzaba una veloz flecha a Naraku.  
  
-No Kikyou!- gritó la chica. Aún cuando se mantenía inconsciente había hablado, aún cuando la vida ya no estaba en ella, era sorprendente, pero tarde.  
  
Un destello cubrió todo el lugar, al tiempo que una luz blanquecina rodeó la perla. Naraku se aferró a la perla que finalmente se hallaba completa, al tiempo que la flecha cruzaba su cuerpo.  
  
-Es mía- comentó, pero al contacto con la rosada perla su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, al tiempo que una mueca de desagrado se formaba en su rostro- "había sido vencido"- Nos veremos en el infierno- musitó con una mueca de ira hacia Kikyou.  
  
El brillo cubrió el lugar, al tiempo que todo parecía desaparecer bajo su luz cegadora. La perla estaba completa y purificada, en las manos de la ex viva y junto a ésta el pequeño frasquito con las almas de Kagome, que Kikyou aferraba a su pecho con todo su ser.  
  
Kagome despertó lentamente, para notar a Kikyou de pie frente a ella. Esta parecía tranquila.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la miko poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Por que debía- contestó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros recogidos en una siempre prolija trenza, sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Pero esa era mi labor- comentó Kagome.  
  
-Querías morir?- interrogó Kikyou. La otra joven negó algo confundida.  
  
-¿Acaso no voy a morir?...- musitó entonces un tanto sorprendida y extrañada. Esta vez fue Kikyou quien negó.  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Si logras guardar las almas de la elegida dentro de este frasco, podrás tener su poder en ti, pero el frasquito al momento de terminar la unión de la perla no podrá ser destruido y las almas no serán consumidas por la perla, pero... tu morirás- narró la anciana sacerdotisa- eso quieres?  
  
-Yo ya estoy muerta. Vivo una vida prestada y es hora que pague por todo mal que pude haber causado- respondió Kikyou.  
  
-Ya veo- musitó la mujer- entonces- le entrego el frasco- sabrás que hacer con él.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
-En cuanto yo desaparezca tus almas volverán a ti, auque debes tratarte esa herida, sino podría ser esta la causa de tu muerte y lo que hago sería en vano- comentó Kikyou con voz seca.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho Kikyou?- preguntó Kagome, quien aún se encontraba confundida ante la situación que había vivido y que ahora mismo vivía.  
  
Kikyou sonrió con ironía.  
  
-Hasta hace un tiempo no comprendía lo que era amar en verdad, lo veía como un pertenecer... Inuyasha me pertenecía porque yo lo amaba- comentó- pero luego vi como éste se enamoro de ti, al igual que Sou... ¿sabes por qué Kagome?- interrogó la mujer. Kagome negó confundida ante la confesión de la mujer- Porque tu si sabías amar... Amar no es aferrar a alguien a uno. Amar es dar libertad y entregar... Eso hacías tu, aunque te doliese, y eso era lo que yo jamás había logrado hacer- terminó por decir la ex viva.  
  
-Pero...- intentó intervenir la que era su reencarnación.  
  
-Inuyasha te ama y yo tontamente le retenía junto a mí, aferrándolo a un recuerdo, pero él... el deseaba estar junto a ti y tu le dejabas en libertad para que fuese junto a lo que creías era su felicidad. Yo he causado mucho daño ya- arrepentida habló la muchacha- Eres tu quien debe protegerlo, darle la felicidad que sólo junto a ti encontrará. Al fin he entendido que clase de entrega debía darle a Inuyasha... – murmuró haciendo una pausa- le entrego la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a quien ama, en honor al amor que alguna vez sentimos mutuamente- Dijo sonriente la miko- tu eres mi reencarnación, sé feliz por ambas junto a él si?- una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ex viva. Quizás ahora logre la tranquilidad, quizás, no me encuentre en el infierno contigo, raku- Burló la mujer, arrojando la perla a Kagome.  
  
-Ahora, despierta y vive, para que al fin alcancen la felicidad que tantas veces les han arrebatado- se oyó en un susurro, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Kikyou emitía un brillo único y las almas de Kagome regresaban al cuerpo de esta. Kikyou empezó a desvanecerse, pero tomando un nuevo rumbo. Ya no iría al infierno, su alma y acciones le había logrado obtener una redención que quizás tanto tiempo deseó ocultamente y que finalmente alcanzaría.  
  
Kagome despertó con suavidad para verse en los brazos de su amado hanyou. Sintió cierto objeto estrechado en su mano, para notar que se trataba de la perla. Una sonrisa nostálgica se mostró en su rostro, al tiempo que miraba con tristeza a Inuyasha.  
  
-Debí de ser yo- murmuró. Inuyasha le vio absorto.  
  
-Gracias a Kami que no lo fuiste- musitó, acercándola a su cuerpo, pero haciendo que esta emitiera un ligero gemido- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó asustado.  
  
Sango y Miroku corrían hacia la pareja, al tiempo que Kirara llegaba trayendo en su lomo a Shippo y a Sou.  
  
Shippo traía en sus manitos las hierbas que la anciana le hubiese dado, las cuales utilizaron para curar la herida de Kagome y evitar pasara a mayores. Kagome tenía un semblante triste, pero le quedaba la tranquilidad de que eso era lo que Kikyou quiso. Se durmió tras de eso, susurrando en su memoria un suave gracias. Ahora ella podría ser feliz y lo sería por ambas. "espero poderle dar la felicidad que merece y por la que te has sacrificado"- pensó mientras dormía, en los brazos del Hanyou que la admiraba en el manto nocturno y la acurrucaba con ternura, para jamás dejarla ir.  
  
Al día siguiente abrió los ojos para encontrarse todavía en los brazos del hanyou de ojos dorados, quien se había quedado dormido luego de una larga noche cuidando porque la herida de Kagome no reabriera. Todavía tenía en sus manos la rosada perla... ¿Qué querrá hacer Inuyasha con ella? se preguntó, pero no pudo seguir con sus interrogantes ya que oyó la voz de su amiga a lo lejos que gritaba algo así como HOUSHI HENTAI!!!...  
  
Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán- pensó al oír las risas de Shippo y la anciana Kaede, junto al estruendo de la cachetada que Sango seguramente le había propinado con justa razón a su amigo el monje de ojos azules. De repente, recordó cuando había conocido a aquel monje pervertido, cuando una chica de cabellos castaños había atacado sin razón a Inuyasha, la cual ahora era su mejora amiga y también pudo recordar la tarde en que Shippo se unió a sus vidas...  
  
La esfera que llevaba en sus manos repentinamente brilló... Un nuevo recuerdo invadió su mente... La mañana en que cumplía sus quince años... Aún podía ver a su abuelo con una tonta réplica de la Perla de Shikkon en sus manos, tratando vanamente de que su nieta le prestara atención a su historia sobre aquella cosa rosa que para Kagome no era más que un llavero y una pérdida de tiempo. Pensar que algo llamado destino había querido que esa perla significara tanto en su vida. Gracias a ella había encontrado amigos, había tenido magníficas aventuras, había conocido el dolor y sobre todo la valentía... pero sobre todo, gracias a las vueltas de la vida, había encontrado algo que muchos pasan toda su vida buscando: el verdadero amor. Observó una vez al chico de ojos dorados que amaba con cada célula de su ser, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse viéndolo como cuando lo había conocido, dormido junto al árbol sagrado. Agradeció a la vida lo que ésta la había deparado, observando el límpido cielo azul sobre ella, mientras una real y gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...  
  
FIN  
  
Si... se terminó O.o... tuvo el final feliz que hace tanto prometí a Darki , Aunque creo que de no ser por las ideas de Kala y Yashi quien redacto el final y revisó el capítulo ( Gracias hermanita TT Gomen por tanta molestia eres un ángel!).. al verdad este final hubiera sido cualquier cosa menos feliz ( capaz que hasta cómico por mis seguras complicaciones en terminarle XD).  
  
Ahora si, agradecer a quienes me han apoyado, son de verdad personas maravillosas, yo no se como me han aguantado en los fics, o en sí aguantado mis intentos de fics XD... de verdad se los agradezco...  
  
Fanfiction  
  
Miles- Gracias por el review en el capitulo anterior. Estoy feliz de que te guste, espero el final sea de tu agrado   
  
Cereza- Kirara- definitivamente luego no fue UU, gracias por O.o..te leíste doce capítulos de una vez O.o... jeje que bueno que te gusto espero que el final sea de tu agrado. Besos.  
  
Iya- Iyari hermanita de mi corazoncito gracias por ese review, aunque ya sabes por que de la actualización después de tanto tiempo XD... gracias por haber estado allí todo este tiempo, gracias por la hermandad que me das y por ser como eres, espero estés bien, y me cumplas la promesa . TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO!. Tu sis rande Alex. ( que te adora y esta más que orgullosa por ti... además que cada vez me gusta más como escribes...ayer no podía parar de leer XD).  
  
Leidy- hace poco hablamos por un corto tiempo... quizás no leas esto, pero gracias por tu inmenso apoyo . Te quiere SaYiTo.  
  
Sheila Ruiz- Jaja... cierto que fue increíble? Pero bueno... es que, no se por que ese cambio ( O.o)... Espero te agrade el final .  
  
KIM!!!- KIM!!! Cuanto te he extrañado este tiempo TT espero leas esto... solo esto... TE QUIERO MUCHO!! Besos mi amiga linda y ojála pueda saber de ti pronto .  
  
Coolis- Hace mucho no se de ti Jessy, pero espero estés bien y continúes con tu fic de Inu he!! Un beso grande amiga y gracias por el apoyo .  
  
Pamela- Gracias... hey tomaré en cuenta tu ofrecimiento..que ahora mismo te escribo shie? Un beso grande y gracias por tu review y palabras . Espero que el fin halla sido de tu agrado .  
  
Paulina- La pekeña Paulina!! Linda gracias por el review y por las palabras O.o... te gusta de verás QUE ALEGRÍA!!!... Pues este es el fin...espero halla sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo gigante y besos. AleX.  
  
Kisuna- Gracias por los review TT eres muy dulce... aún no llegas por aquí pero... es el capi final, gracias por el apoyo amiga ah y estoy a punto de ponerme a leer y... Te llega review si? Besos .  
  
DarkCam- Tu petición no es para mi incomoda, al contrario, me dio gusto saber que alguien deseaba leer TT gracias por acompañarme con este fic, espero el final sea de tu agrado y denuevo GRACIAS!!  
  
Hispafics  
  
Ropna muchísimas gracias por tu review leí tu historia y escribes muy bien, besos y gracias por tu apoyo ( lo prometido es deuda )  
  
Vivi- Gracias ... la verdad es que demoré en actualizar, espero te agrade este capitulo final y nuevamente GRACIAS !!.  
  
Ahora si, agradecimientos generales a quienes me han ayudado con su opinión sobre el fic, por leerle y ayudarme de esta manera Muchas gracias a todos quienes dejan o dejaron review ya sea por Hispafic o Fanfiction.  
  
Yashi ( mi sis ), Kala ( Okaa!!), Vivi, Sesshkago ( TT Te Extraño!!! ), Darki , Belén ( donde andas??), Padilla, Iyari ( hermanita Pekeña!), Nandi, Tsuki, Miles, Aihoshi, DarkCam-n-Cam, Kisuna (genia!), Yukino- chan1, Nattyxan, Tomoyo Moyo, Naamy, Kain ( amigo...TT), Dra-Mata, Sheila Ruiz, Haru, Leidy, Yamid ( Tío ) , Hathor3, Rurouni Andrea ( Amiga linda), Kagomepotter, Pequeña Paulina , Pamela, Coolis... Gracias, por haberme leído por lo menos una vez y darse el tiempo de leer por lo menos un capi GRACIAS TT  
  
Ahora si me despido, Un beso Grandote.  
  
SaYis  
  
P.D- No se han desecho de mi, juajuajua... no en serio... si alguien desea aún seguir leyendo a esta cargosa niña ... Un Capricho Del Corazón lo trataré de actualizar durante esta semana o la próxima sin falta ... y además pretendo comenzar a subir otro fic (otro jaja... que cruel soy... no dejo de molestar XD)  
  
Gracias a quien ha leído.  
  
Y si gustan, criticar, desmenuzar... o hacer su comentario... Review .... O un mail a Magdariasayosagarahotmail.com.  
  
BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER. 


End file.
